Aún vive la esperanza (En edición)
by Janemba 988
Summary: [AU] En un mundo en el que la sociedad colapsa y un malvado personaje quiere el control total, ¿es lícito siquiera pensar en un futuro mejor? ¿O simplemente es un sueño en medio de tan hórrida pesadilla? Esa es una pregunta que Goku se hace constantemente, quiere una respuesta, la necesita y es una respuesta que estará dispuesto a responder, cueste lo que cueste.
1. Prólogo

**Renuncia:**

Los personajes de Dragon Ball y sus sagas no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su creador Akira Toriyama.

 **Acerca de la historia:**

 _La historia se ubica en un Universo Alternativo en el que Freezer es un malvado dictador que quiere el poder total de la Tierra. Muerte, destrucción y desolación es lo único que se puede ver después de años de guerra, en la que distintos grupos opositores al régimen impuesto por Freezer hacen todo lo posible por derrocarlo. Son Goku será el protagonista, con un carácter distinto debido a que en este fanfic lo mostraré como un hombre que está cansado de ser parte de la injusticia. Así es, el pueblo saiyajin vive, pero después de años de servicio leal al tirano, están listos para ser libres._

 _Milk será parte fundamental de la historia. De niños ella y Goku eran los mejores amigos, pero por azares del destino se separaron. En este mundo oscuro, el bello recuerdo de lo que fueron es lo único que los mantiene vivos (Demasiado spoiler, pero es necesario)_

* * *

El aire traía el olor de la muerte. Una pila gigantesca de cadáveres estaba siendo incinerada y el penetrante olor a chamuscado invadía sus fosas nasales. Mujeres, hombres, ancianos y niños fueron masacrados terriblemente, solamente por luchar por una noble causa, un objetivo en común: ser libres. Libres de ser lo que fueron, libres de estar tranquilos sin la horrible inseguridad de ser asesinados por querer tener una vida tranquila. Injusto. La vida fue injusta con ellos. A veces no siempre se tiene lo que se merece.

Volvió el rostro hacia el cielo, las nubes grises amenazaban con desatar una tormenta y apagar las salvajes llamas que devoraban los cuerpos amontonados vilmente unos sobre otros. Ni siquiera un entierro digno. Quemados como una pila de basura, porque para el tirano, ellos sólo eran eso, basura que debía ser limpiada de la faz de la Tierra, un mundo que muy pronto le pertenecería totalmente, que tendría que reverenciarse ante él y cumplir toda orden sin titubeos.

¿Por qué la necesidad del hombre, o mejor dicho, el deseo, la sed de poder? ¿Por qué ese impulso de ser el primero, de tenerlo todo a sus pies? ¡No era más fácil tener una convivencia armónica y pacífica, que tener que soportar el maldito hedor que se colaba por su nariz?

No.

No para _Él._

Un ser con infinitas habilidades y una capacidad de convencimiento a través de la oratoria que haría llorar aún al ser más duro. Palabras bellas, endulzando una realidad que era por demás amarga, un futuro incierto y un presente deshonroso. Un hombre cuya mente retorcida era la autora de los más sangrientos suplicios, que se regodeaba con los gritos desgarradores que lanzaban sus víctimas al momento de ser mutilados lentamente, que saboreaba sin ninguna culpa la sangre fresca que salpicaba a su rostro frecuentemente y, lo peor de todo, se divertía como nunca cuando sus desafortunadas víctimas rogaban clemencia. Un error muy común en ellos, pues el monstruo que los atormentaba no conocía el significado de tal palabra. O al menos no la había puesto en práctica.

Malditamente astuto. En innumerables ocasiones el bastardo se había visto libre de la muerte, aun cuando ésta era casi inevitable. Así era, a grandes rasgos, el maldito engendro al que él y los demás de su raza habían jurado lealtad. Lealtad que en pocas ocasiones había sido recompensada y no obstante, se mantenían fieles hasta el final.

Había conocido lo que era odiar con toda el alma. Desde muy joven lo descubrió. Fue en aquella ocasión que lo había visto lanzar sonoras carcajadas mientras un pobre hombre, desprovisto ya de sus extremidades inferiores, besaba sus pies en un intento vano de ganar el derecho a vivir. Las risas pararon de un momento a otro, el rostro de Freezer sin ninguna expresión y el hombre levantando una mirada asustada a su verdugo, quien sin previo aviso, sacó un navaja colocándola cerca de su cuello y tomando al hombre que gemía por la angustia le preguntó "¿Piensas que perdonaré tu vida, insecto?" El labio inferior del prisionero temblaba, intentando vanamente de detener las gruesas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos brillosos. Todos los presentes sabían que aquel hombre no viviría más, y así fue. Lo vio tendido en el suelo, en un charco formado por su propia sangre y con un horrible agujero en la frente. Freezer miraba la escena minuciosamente, grabando en su memoria cada detalle de su obra macabra. Luego ordenó que se limpiara el desastre y le llevaran al siguiente prisionero. Jamás en su vida deseó tanto la muerte de otro ser humano.

Apretó los párpados, tratando de olvidar el momento que le provocó tantas pesadillas cuando niño. No había más pajarillos en los árboles cantando, anunciando de feliz manera el inicio de un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad de vivir sin la muerte acechándoles en cada momento. No más risas infantiles invadiendo el aire matinal. No más desayuno en familia. No más planes a futuro. No más.

Todo, absolutamente todo había sido reemplazado bruscamente por un panorama casi apocalíptico. Los verdes árboles, o bien estaban repletos de cuerpos colgando de cabeza o yacían quemados aún de pie adornando el frío complejo que se cernía a sus espaldas. En el bosque los árboles aún mantenían su verdor, pero sólo eso. Los pajarillos y demás animales se escondían en las profundidades del mismo, haciéndolo más peligroso que antaño.

Suspiró con pesadez. Las risas ahora hacían eco en su memoria como un recuerdo tortuoso de lo que había sido su vida y tal vez jamás volvería a ser. Explosiones, gritos de dolor y desesperación, la movilización constante del ejército de Freezer había roto absolutamente cualquier indicio de calma en el mundo.

Tal vez era mejor morir que seguir aguantando sus estupideces, pero eso era de cobardes. Él jamás pidió ir ahí, pero su padre le había dicho que era su deber permanecer con su gente. Le hicieron ver las cosas desde una perspectiva monstruosa y distinta. Tanta crueldad y maldad habían sido demasiado para apreciar a su corta edad. 13 años y ya era parte de un ejército, peleando en una guerra que no era suya, luchando por un objetivo que transgredía absolutamente todos los valores que su abuelito Gohan le enseñó alguna vez. Su mismo padre le arrebató su infancia, las ganas de vivir. Los juegos infantiles, las risas de su abuelo fueron borradas brutalmente cuando le pusieron por primera vez un arma en sus pequeñas manos, y cuando ésta se disparó por primera vez su vida perdió todo sentido al mismo tiempo que la bala perforaba el pecho de la joven mujer, arrebatándole así la vida.

Aquella noche lloró por ella y rogó al cielo su indulgencia, el perdón de un pecado que había sido obligado a cometer a tan corta edad. No había esperanzas. Todo se había perdido.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y que quieran que lo siga. Si así lo desean, también pueden dejarme sus reviews, ya que esto me ayudaría para saber si lo hago bien o tengo algunos errores y en qué puedo mejorar. Sin más, muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Capítulo I Tu recuerdo

**Aún vive la esperanza**

 **...**

 **Capítulo I**

 **...**

La lluvia comenzó a caer. Todos esos recuerdos de su pasado se habían agolpado en su mente. Era increíble cómo una sola cosa lo podía llevar a revivir todos aquellos momentos. Las llamas empezaban a apagarse por las pequeñas gotitas de agua que caían del cielo, disipando el olor, el horrible olor de un crimen todavía más terrible. El complejo industrial a sus espaldas, gris, derruido, impregnado de la sombra de muerte, era testigo inmutable de un crimen atroz, uno que día día se repetía, como un ciclo interminable, y ni él, hombre que antaño fuese inocente y cálido, ni los suyos, que eran mercenarios impíos, harían algo para terminarlo. El egoísmo era un mal compañero cuando el desdichado que lo posee se encuentra en una sociedad respetable, sin embargo, en esos instantes el egoísmo era el héroe inesperado de muchas almas débiles que buscaban desesperadamente un ancla para la supervivencia, porque cuando el ser humano se ve vulnerable, se vale de sucias artimañas para prevalecer.

Inocencia y paz, eran palabras que desde hacía siete años el mundo se negaba a creer que fuesen verdaderas, pues no había manera en que alguien se atreviese a mantenerlas con vida. Desesperación, muerte, engaños, sangre, dolor, terror, odio, eran las palabras que los acompañaba todos, sin excepción alguna. El mundo había cambiado, la guerra los había cambiado a todos. Ni siquiera él, sujeto que en sus años de infante gozaba de un sentido de la justicia más que elevado, luchando contra lo que creía incorrecto, protegiendo a los débiles, podía hacer algo ahora. ¿Qué era un simple hombre, considerado entre sus compañeros como un clase baja, contra un ejército de miles de hombres que actuaban bajo el mando de una sola mente maestra y siniestra?

Nada, y la nada, nada merecía.

—¡Kakarotto!

La masculina voz hizo que volteara la cabeza hacia el hombre que se acercaba a él. Alto, fornido, el cabello larguísimo, casi hasta la rodilla, el rostro serio, el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados. Caminando con una seguridad impresionante y una actitud que parecía ni haber notado la horrenda pila de cuerpos ahumados que se alzaba a lo lejos, le llamaba.

Su hermano.

Goku volteó el rostro hacia el horizonte. Odiaba ese nombre: _Kakarotto_ , era casi como una etiqueta que le recordaba la herencia maldita de la que era parte. La herencia saiyajin, una raza guerrera, sanguinaria, sin piedad alguna. Su familia. Su pasado, presente y futuro. Su sangre, su todo. Cuánto lo odiaba.

Raditz llegó a su lado y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro lo saludó, mas no obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Por qué los están quemando aquí? —le preguntó al momento que retiraba la mano y echaba un vistazo sobre su hombro.

El menor, apretando los puños en signo de impotencia, tardó en contestar.

— El incinerador de la zona este se descompuso y como ya eran demasiados cadáveres, los pusieron en un camión y los mandaron aquí —fue la respuesta de su hermano.

Observó el mayor las maniobras llevadas a cabo para sofocar el fuego, estoico, hundido en pensamientos que su hermano no comprendía. La vista no era agradable, lo sabía muy bien, a pesar de que en expediciones militares anteriores sus ojos negros habían apreciado el verdadero infierno.

—¿En un antiguo complejo industrial? Supongo que había personas ocultas allí, ¿no? —Goku pareció incómodo con la pregunta, pero le respondió dándole la espalda.

— Sí —una respuesta simple.

—¿Y dónde están? —Raditz cuestionó con curiosidad.

Su hermano menor señaló la enorme pila que ahora estaba empapada por la lluvia. El joven de cabello largo se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba que los mataran tan rápido, no al menos de esa forma, y como si se hermano leyera su mente, le dijo que esas habían sido las órdenes de Lord Freezer. ¡Maldito loco!

Tras algunos instantes, ambos fueron testigos del proceso ya conocido para ellos, mas no por ello podrían acostumbrarse a la escena grotesca: algunos soldados más llegaron e iniciaron a recoger con palas los restos humanos calcinados, para llevarlos nuevamente al camión y posteriormente triturarlos, pues según el tirano de dejarlos ahí darían un mal aspecto. Estupideces, y los dos lo sabían

Raditz era de las personas más cercanas que tenía. Criados juntos aprendieron a cuidarse mutuamente y aunque fueron separados por algunos años, el deber de protegerse seguía ahí. Claro, no de la misma manera, pues los lazos fraternos se demuestran de distinta manera en la niñez y cuando se es adulto. De todas formas no importaba, eran hermanos, la única familia que querían conocer.

—Kakarotto —le llamó suavemente, cuando vieron el primer camión desaparecer tras pasar sobre lo que fue la puerta de acceso del complejo, haciendo que Goku lo mirase directamente. Raditz era al menos 20 cm. más alto que él, pero de ser necesario no dudaría en atacarlo.

—¿Qué sucede? —la voz neutral.

—Vine a despedirme —le anunció Raditz del mismo modo.

Goku, que en ese momento tenía los brazos cruzados, los dejó caer a los costados y con la mirada pidió a su hermano explicaciones.

Ante la consternación de Kakarotto, Raditz sólo atinó a revolver su cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño, gesto que el chico no tomó muy bien, pero que permitió unos segundos para después pararlo con un manotazo leve.

—Lord Freezer me asignó a una misión en la Capital del Sur. Al parecer hay miembros de la resistencia ahí... tenemos que asegurarnos que no sea así— finalizó con voz grave y firme.

Su hermano endureció las facciones. Eso sólo suponía una cosa: más muertes. Se alejó un poco para caminar en círculos, meditando. Raditz simplemente lo miraba, aquello no le agradaba más que a él, pero de ello dependía su vida. Matar o morir. Esa era la ley entre las filas de Freezer, una ley que era respetada por temor a perder lo único importante que les quedaba, porque ya no había alma ni espíritu, ni sueños ni ilusiones, solo eran la cáscara de lo que fue un hombre. Muerte, sufrimiento, rencor. Eso era lo que los rodeaba. Negatividad invadiendo cada milímetro del mundo.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —Goku estaba de pie frente a él, lanzándole una mirada fría.

¿En qué momento aquel pequeño de cabellos alborotados y sonrisa eterna se convirtió en el hombre que tenía enfrente? _Imbécil_ , una voz dentro le dijo, _¿acaso no te das cuenta de todo lo que ha perdido con esta guerra?_ La voz de su conciencia que vivía después de tanto, lo reprimió. Lo sabía, él había perdido casi lo mismo, sin embargo, a Kakarotto le afectó mucho más. La sonrisa que lo caracterizaba se disolvió en el pasado como tinta en el agua. Su inocente hermanito se perdió en las difusas aguas del tiempo, porque el joven que tenía frente a él no era más que un soldado, un instrumento.

—Mañana me voy —le respondió Raditz.

—Pareces orgulloso por ello —increpó con dureza y no dio espacio para explicaciones —. Que tengas suerte —dijo con rencor antes de darse la vuelta y dejar a su hermano atrás.

Dolía saber que más vidas se perderían al día siguiente sin siquiera presentirlo, sin que nadie pudiese tener el valor suficiente para negarse a las órdenes de un bastardo que nada bueno tenía en mente, sin que él mismo pudiera librarse de la pesada e invisible cadena que le obligaba a permanecer del lado equivocado de la lucha. Odiándose a sí mismo y a su hermano y padre no lograría nada, ni tampoco con sentir la furia abatiéndole. Aceleró el paso, dispuesto a alejarse por unas horas de su realidad. Se dirigió al bosque; necesitaba un momento a solas.

Raditz observó cómo Goku se perdía entre los árboles, lanzó un suspiro de resignación y se montó en el camión que lo llevaría a la guarida del monstruo, la zona 79.

* * *

La zona 79 era una inmensa construcción dividida en decenas de sectores en donde se almacenaba armamento y vehículos militares, además de ser el refugio de todo el ejército del tirano. También era el centro de operaciones de Lord Freezer. Desde ahí se ordenaban las distintas expediciones para limpiar las zonas en donde se ocultaban los opositores. La intensa movilización y agitación que se vivía en esos momentos era el indicio de que algo no estaba bien. Una expedición en la ciudad del Sur había resultado en tres bajas del escuadrón expedicionario, algo que era inaceptable. Nadie se oponía al régimen, nadie desobedecía a sus deseos, nadie desoía sus caprichos, porque él era Freezer. Todos debían temerle y cumplir sus demandas, porque de lo contrario, acabaría con todos ellos.

Era difícil imaginar que un hombre con su apariencia fuera el causante de tantas desgracias. Estatura media, piel pálida, labios de extraño color púrpura, ojos de color rojo sangre y cabello negro que lanzaba destellos morados. Vestía de manera elegante y sus movimientos eran iguales, aunque por precaución usaba una protección especial, pues no era una novedad que alguien quisiera asesinarlo. Tres intentos en el mes de acabar con su vida, saliendo ileso de todos ellos, aunque claro, los responsables no corrieron con tanta suerte.

Aquella mañana había convocado una reunión con los miembros élite de su ejército con el motivo de escoger solamente a seis hombres que se encargarían de acabar con la escoria rebelde. Por supuesto, entre su élite se encontraban varios miembros del pueblo saiyajin, su fracción favorita de su ejército. Un pueblo orgulloso, no había duda, pero lo suficientemente ingenuos para unírsele sin recibir casi nada a cambio. Poder, cosa que no les serviría de mucho cuando ya no le sirvieran sus servicios, porque los acabaría igual que una plaga. Manipulables a tal grado que pudo obligar al Rey Vegeta de entregar a su propio hijo, y a Bardock, de no dejar que ocultase a su hijo menor, prometiéndole que era mejor que permaneciera a su lado, formando parte de sus filas, y aunque no fue fácil al principio, lo "convenció" de una manera muy sutil…

Pero no eran totalmente estúpidos. Lo comprobó demasiadas ocasiones atrás y una vez más en esa junta, cuando anunció que Raditz y Tarble serían los líderes en la misión. Hijos de la élite saiyajin, pero no dignos de ser parte de ella. Débiles y poco estratégicos, casi una deshonra para su sangre guerrera. El primero demasiado confiado y el segundo, falto de carácter. ¿Por qué escogerlos a ellos si había otros soldados mucho más capaces? Una pregunta que fue respondida de manera convincente. Freezer mencionó que les faltaba experiencia en el campo de batalla, que una vez que estuvieran allí, su instinto guerrero florecería y saldrían victoriosos. Convincente para los demás, menos para sus padres que conocían perfectamente a sus hijos en ese aspecto. Algo estaba sucediendo.

Freezer sabía que podría haber escogido mejores guerreros, pero su plan se arruinaría totalmente, necesitaba ganarse el total afecto de los saiyajin y qué mejor forma que herir su orgullo, pisotear su espíritu, destruir la barrera que los separaba en ese momento; necesitaba apoyo incondicional. Porque hasta ese momento, la guerra que ellos luchaban era ajena, y para conseguir su apoyo total, debían hacerla propia. Sus hijos, el mejor señuelo.

Si escogía a guerreros realmente valiosos, perdería mucho más que lo que ganaría, además de que los buenos guerreros no tenían familia, pero ellos dos sí. No eran tan astutos como sus hermanos. Goku era fuerte y hábil, y aunque distante y ahora relegado a tareas de menor importancia, le resultó de mucha ayuda. Y Vegeta, simplemente hubiese sido un desperdicio; era, por mucho, su soldado saiyajin favorito. Orgulloso, frío, asesino impiadoso, un joven criado por él mismo, casi como el hijo que jamás tuvo. Su juguete de guerra preferido. Sabía que el muchacho haría cualquier cosa que le ordenara sin titubeos. Mandar a sus respectivos hermanos no sería una gran pérdida, tal vez les hacía un favor.

Esas fueron sus órdenes, al día siguiente partirían a primera hora en dirección a la zona Sur sin siquiera imaginar el destino trágico que les esperaba. Pero Freezer subestimaba a los saiyajin, creyendo que siempre le serían fieles, ignorando completamente que desde el primer día, ellos ya pensaban en la manera de deshacerse de él, aún a costa de sus propias vidas

* * *

Goku huyó furioso de aquel complejo dejando ahí a su hermano y a los demás estúpidos que lo acompañaban; le enfurecía saber que Raditz asesinaría solamente por seguir las órdenes de aquel bastardo. Recordó todas aquellas ocasiones en que se le asignaban misiones de ese tipo, rehusándose rotundamente a cada una de ellas, sabiendo de antemano que desacatar una orden directa le causaría la muerte, aunque jamás fue castigado. Lord Freezer le había perdonado la vida en un súbito momento de generosidad.

El sólo pensar que gracias a ese maldito estaba vivo le daba náuseas.

Se detuvo un instante. ¿Qué le quedaba? En esos momentos contaba solamente consigo mismo, tal vez con su hermano y, remotamente, con Vegeta. Ambos odiaban a la lagartija con la misma intensidad aunque era por motivos diferentes. Sonrió al pensar en el pequeño arrogante. Era astuto, haciéndole creer a todos que seguiría ciegamente los deseos del tirano, pero solamente ellos dos conocían esa treta.

Pero meditándolo un poco mejor, lo único que le quedaba eran recuerdos. Recuerdos crudos, amargos, terribles, tristes…sólo eso.

Caminó adentrándose en la espesura del bosque. Sabía que en las sombras acechaban fieras hambrientas, pero muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba algo mucho más peligroso, que no necesitaba hacer uso de garras ni colmillos para resultar aterrador.

Pasaron varios minutos y el siguió caminando. Momentos antes, mientras la nube gris que desprendía la pila calcinada se elevaba en el cielo, distinguió una zona verde en la montaña que estaba a sus espaldas. Ahí se dirigía. No era la primera vez que se ausentaba por tanto tiempo y parecía que al tirano no le importaba en absoluto. Tal vez contaba con que no se alejaría demasiado en cada expedición en solitario que hacía.

Llegó a un punto alto y admiró la vista que se le ofrecía. Maravillosa, pensó con sarcasmo. Estaba el bosque cubierto por una espesa neblina, el complejo industrial a los lejos y para terminar, varias columnas de humo que eran la prueba de la destrucción que habían hecho. Se tendió en el césped mojado y dejó que las pequeñas gotas de lluvia mojaran su rostro. Un suave aroma se coló en su nariz, un aroma floral. Y una nueva ola de recuerdos llegó a su mente, junto con el más importante y bello de todos: Milk.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer, comentar, seguir ésta historia y añadirla a favoritos! Eso me hace feliz. Perdón por haber tardado en actualizar, estaba un poco ocupada. Y sé que me matarán porque Milk/Chichi aún no aparece, pero sé que el siguiente capítulo les gustará ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	3. Capítulo II Mi pasado (primera parte)

**Capítulo II. Mi pasado (primera parte)**

* * *

 _El siguiente capítulo relata cómo se conocieron Goku y Milk. Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

Habían pasado diez años desde la primera vez que la vio. Goku estaba muy triste porque su padre había considerado adecuado alejar a Raditz de su lado para mandarlo a una clase de colegio, dejándolo a él solo con su abuelito Gohan. El anciano no tenía parentesco alguno con el pequeño, pero era de total confianza de su progenitor y además se había ganado el cariño del niño a pulso; a pesar de ello su hermano le haría verdadera falta. Primero fue su madre, luego su padre y ahora Raditz que se alejaba de su lado, una verdadera injusticia si se consideraba que Goku en ese entonces tenía diez años de edad, un niño que crecía sin su verdadera familia, en un lugar apartado y ahora, sin un compañero de juegos.

Aquella mañana usó como pretexto un asunto importante que su abuelo debía atender para dar un paseo por el bosque. Caminaba lentamente y cabizbajo bajo los verdes árboles de la Montaña Paoz, a su alrededor los pájaros cantaban y un suave viento removía su peculiar cabellera. Pateó una piedra que se interponía en su camino, la cual golpeó un árbol y cayó entre unos arbustos: nada demasiado importante para preocuparse por ello. Detuvo sus pasos de improvisto al aspirar el suave aroma de la primavera, una fragancia que le recordaba a su madre, una memoria que estaba cada vez más borrosa por el paso del tiempo y también por el poco tiempo que pasaron juntos. Si al menos su padre le hubiese dejado un retrato, una fotografía suya, no se esforzaría en recordar cada detalle de su rostro cada mañana. Bardock le decía que había muerto. ¿Cómo? No quería decírselo. El único consuelo que le quedaba era que el día de su muerte se reuniría con ella, pero faltaba tanto todavía. No es que deseara a su edad la muerte, pero cuando se es pequeño el paso de los años era muy lento.

Levantó el rostro hacia el cielo. Las ramas de los árboles impedían que tuviera una vista completa del firmamento, permitiendo tan sólo que unos cuantos rayos de sol se colaran a través de ellas, mas éstos eran lo luminosos suficiente para que no pudiera abrir completamente los párpados, a riesgo de lastimar sus ojos si lo hacía a causa de la intensidad de la luz. Al mantener los ojos entrecerrados y la poca visión que la luminosidad le permitían, creyó ver algo parecido a una figura humana entre el ramaje; tal vez pudo ser producto de su imaginación, pero por la sorpresa que ello le causó abrió los ojos y la luz solar lastimó su vista.

Cerró los ojos, cientos de lucecitas flotaban ante su vista si lo hacía, además de un ligero ardor que en un ellos apareció. Tras unos instantes la molestia se desvaneció y dirigió cuidadosamente su vista hacia el follaje. No había nada. Hubiese pasado por alto lo que creyó ver, pero las ramas se movían demasiado como para ser acción del viento, y también porque los violentos movimientos hacían que las hojas cayeran a su alrededor. Volvió a revisar el espacio aéreo para disipar sus dudas; como no vio nada se relajó un poco, pero antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse, un peculiar ruido lo puso en alerta. Habría atacado al intruso... pero se detuvo a tiempo.

Ahí estaba ella. Una niña de su edad, el cabello negro y lacio caía grácilmente sobre sus hombros, un flequillo ocultaba su frente; los profundos ojos negros, nariz pequeña y labios delgados contrastaban con la blancura de su piel. Llevaba un vestido azul largo hasta la rodilla con algunos detalles en color morado, y completando su atuendo calzaba unos botines también morados. «Curiosa» pensó Goku, lo único que pudo pensar antes de notar la expresión en su rostro, una mezcla entre confusión y asombro de verlo. Se observó a sí mismo de pies a cabeza, a su parecer no había nada malo con él, así que ahora el confundido era el pequeño. Miró a la pequeña que ahora estaba a unos metros de él corriendo rápidamente. ¡Entonces era eso! Ella quería jugar, o al menos así lo quiso creer, pareciéndole espléndida la idea echó a correr hacia ella. Aunque cortas, sus piernas eran fuertes, por lo que fue cuestión de segundos en estar casi a la par suya, mas el reto era demasiado fácil. Trepó a un árbol y con agilidad la siguió desde las alturas, aunque la niña miraba ocasionalmente a su persecutor y no parecía muy contenta con el juego. Adelantó el paso y descendió por las ramas cayendo frente a ella sin darle oportunidad de frenar su carrera, por lo que la colisión fue inminente; de un instante a otro, la pequeña yacía sobre él.

—Lo siento...– musitó totalmente sonrojada aquella misteriosa chica, levantándose sacudiendo de sus ropas el polvo al notar la cercanía entre ambos; se quedó de pie frente al chico con sus manitas entrelazadas y la mirada gacha al no encontrar qué más hacer o decir después de lo sucedido. La manera en que actuaba y su expresión desconcertaba a Goku, quien aprovechó la ocasión para inspeccionarla y vigilar sus movimientos, pues la niña de momento era impredecible, consiguiendo sólo aumentar el nerviosismo de la pequeña. Durante todo ese tiempo el niño de cabellos negros permaneció en el suelo, apoyándose en sus brazos para una mejor apreciación. Quedaron los dos sumidos en un largo silencio, minutos enteros en que las aves llenaban el ambiente con su canto, el murmullo del río era aún lejano y, ocasionalmente, algunas mariposas revoloteaban por el lugar; la brisa movía suavemente la larga cabellera de la pequeña en un lento vaivén que al niño le pareció hermoso y cautivante. Jamás pudo haber imaginado que existiera un ser tan frágil y encantador como ella. Una vez que terminó de examinarla, se incorporó tomándola por sorpresa. Eran casi de la misma estatura.

—Hace un momento me asustaste– dijo sorpresivamente él mientras ponía una mano detrás de su cabeza y sonreía de manera tonta y tierna a la vez. Ella lo miraba con sus grandes ojos negros y ocultó su rostro avergonzada al entender que se refería al incidente del árbol; hizo el ademán de marcharse, pero Goku era curioso y no la dejaría ir hasta saber qué la había llevado a ocultarse entre el follaje. Al preguntárselo, la actitud de la pequeña cambió radicalmente.

—No me ocultaba para espiarte si es lo que sugieres– dijo con enfado mientras fruncía el entrecejo— yo sólo... —bajó el tono de su voz al tiempo que interrumpía su narración, como si tratara de ocultar sus hechos; miró hacia otro lado. Para el joven Son era complicado entenderla, y tampoco sabía su nombre, pero de algo estaba seguro: ella le agradaba. No veía a menudo a chicos de su edad y mucho menos a niñas como ella.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó Goku tratando de que ella lo mirase de frente. Ella se sorprendió ante la pregunta y el tono rojizo que unos minutos antes había desaparecido de sus mejillas volvió a aparecer al darse cuenta de su falta de cortesía. Hizo una reverencia al presentarse.

—Mi nombre es Ox-Milk, un gusto en conocerte– su voz era dulce y agradable, su rostro estaba iluminado por una bella sonrisa que quedó grabada en su alma profundamente.

—Puedes llamarme Son Goku, aunque mi verdadero nombre es Kakarotto– dijo él al tiempo que hacia una reverencia y se presentaba con un tono jovial.

Milk rió y agregó — Me gusta más Goku.

* * *

Pasaron un par de horas jugando felices entre el verde paisaje. Milk le había contado la verdad de porqué estaba entre los árboles. Mientras daba un pequeño paseo por el bosque observó que en lo alto de un árbol frutal había una manzana y trepó en el mismo para tratar de alcanzarla. Todos sus intentos resultaron fallidos y se dio cuenta de que no podría lograrlo. Dándose por vencida descendió y no supo cómo reaccionar al verlo de espaldas, y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue correr. Se asustó un poco cuando lo miró perseguirla; el miedo se disipó cuando cayó sobre él.

Goku le habló de su hermano Raditz, que aunque a veces era rudo con él, normalmente era soportable y resultaba una buena compañía. Su distanciamiento le afectó, pero ahora que la había conocido no se sentiría tan solo. Milk se entristeció con sus palabras, pues ella vivía algo lejos y la única razón por la que estaba ese día en el monte Paoz era a causa de su padre, Ox-Satán, quien ese día visitaba a un viejo amigo. Para que la reunión no le resultara tan abrumadora, le había dado permiso para explorar en los alrededores sin alejarse demasiado de la casa; ella estaba fascinada con cada detalle que no se dio cuenta del camino que tomaba y no sabía cómo regresar con su padre.

Goku lo meditó por unos instantes. No quería que ella se marchara, pero tampoco podía ser egoísta y verla triste, así que sólo pudo ocurrírsele ofrecerse a llevarla con su abuelo Son Gohan y con su ayuda localizar a su padre. La idea pareció gustarle a Milk, quien sin poder evitarlo abrazó fuertemente a Goku. Ambos estaban muy a gusto disfrutando de la calidez de ese abrazo, aunque la magia se vio abruptamente interrumpida por un ruido producido por el estómago del niño, ya que había pasado buen rato sin probar bocado. Él se sonrojó un poco y soltó una risita nerviosa y ella le brindó una cálida sonrisa a cambio. Sin previo aviso el chico de cabellos alborotados tomó de la mano a su acompañante y la llevó hasta el río, donde él comenzó a quitarse su traje de entrenamiento azul, quedando con los calzoncillos puestos para luego arrojarse al agua. La pequeña dirigía su mirada a todos lados y a ninguno a la vez; le pareció desconcertante la actitud del chico pues no sabía qué era lo que tramaba, además que no pareció importarle que ella estuviese presente al desnudarse.

Luego de un buen rato sumergido, salió del agua con un pez lo suficientemente grande como para alimentar a toda una familia, aunque sólo eran ellos dos. Una vez que se hubo secado y vestido, Goku encendió una fogata hábilmente en la orilla de aquel río y asó su pescado. La pequeña Milk seguía el procedimiento con un notable interés sin comentar nada al respecto, al menos no hasta que empezaron a comer. Grandes cantidades de comida eran dirigidas a la boca de su amigo, que en varias ocasiones tuvo que darse unos golpecitos en el pecho antes de ahogarse con su propia comida. El gran pez se vio reducido a un montón de huesecillos, siendo Goku el autor de tal proeza y Milk la única testigo de la misma.

— ¿Comes así siempre, o es que no habías comido nada desde la mañana?– preguntó asombrada.

—Las dos cosas – respondió sonriente.

Ante tal respuesta Milk casi cae de espaldas por la impresión. No podía creer que Goku ingiriera tal cantidad de comida siendo tan pequeño y delgado. Pero su rostro sonriente y graciosas expresiones compensaban cualquier comportamiento extraño. A ella le era difícil hacer amigos, pero en pocas horas había encontrado a uno sin planearlo ni presentirlo; la pequeña chispa que nació al mirarse por primera vez era el indicio de que aquello sería una larga y bonita amistad, y tal vez, con el tiempo, podría convertirse en algo más.

¿Sería ese su destino?

* * *

Bueno, sé que estuvo muy corto, perdón. Espero que les haya gustado (aunque sea un poco) y pronto subiré la segunda parte, que es un poco más largo.

Gracias Sandra, me alegra que te guste la historia. También muchas gracias foxsqueen por seguir este fanfic (y comentarlo), y Alexandra Cooper, espero que te guste este capítulo, perdón por haberte dejado con ganas de más en el capítulo anterior.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Capítulo III Mi pasado (segunda parte)

**Capítulo III.**

 **Mi pasado (segunda parte)**

La tarde se asomaba a través de las montañas. La anaranjada luz del sol teñía las nubes de un precioso color rosado y la suave brisa de la mañana se convirtió en un frío viento que arrastraba unas pocas hojas sueltas. Los pequeños emprendieron el camino de regreso a la casa Son. Milk, aunque nerviosa, y algo temerosa de lo que pudiera ocurrir, no cabía en sí de la alegría por los acontecimientos del día. Goku ya no sentía tan profundo el vacío en su interior, la sonrisa de su amiga era el antídoto para su soledad; no sabía de qué manera, pero ellos no se separarían.

—Ya casi llegamos— dijo mirándola de reojo. Y efectivamente, a unos cuantos metros se mostraba ante sus ojos una modesta cabaña en donde las luces encendidas delataban la actividad dentro. Milk se detuvo e inspeccionó el lugar. El pequeño Son la miraba curioso, pero su habitual sonrisa volvió al apreciar cómo el rostro de su compañera se iluminaba

— ¡Esta es la casa del amigo de papá!— exclamó casi saltando de alegría.

Goku miró de la casa a su amiga en varias ocasiones y tomó con fuerza la mano de Milk para correré introducirse en la construcción. Su alegría fue aún mayor cuando la entrar la escena que apreciaron les era muy prometedora: el abuelo Gohan reía junto con el hombre de grandes dimensiones que, según todo suponía era el padre de la niña. Ambos, ante el sonido de la puerta la cerrarse, giraron la cabeza hacia la entrada.

Los niños aún seguían tomados de la mano, apretando cada vez más por la emoción. Como Goku lo había pensado, ya nada impediría que se siguieran viendo. Aquella noche Milk y Ox-Satán tuvieron que quedarse a dormir ahí, pues era demasiado tarde como para que pudiesen volver a casa esa noche. La niña no podía dormir, las ideas iban y venían en su mente; necesitaba saber que para Goku su amistad era igual de importante como para ella, así que cuidadosamente se escabulló del cuarto de huéspedes y se dirigió en silencio a la habitación del pequeño. Él, al igual que ella, no podía dormir bien, por lo que no fue difícil levantarse de la cama cuando ella se lo pidió. Bajo la simple excusa de admirar las estrellas, salieron ambos de la cabaña.

—Hay luna llena…—murmuró para sí Goku tras mirar el brillante astro que brindaba claridad a la oscuridad de la noche.

—Es hermosa— dijo en un suspiro la pequeña Milk.

Los sonidos de la noche inundaron el lugar. Ni un solo movimiento, sólo la paz que la oscuridad podía brindar los rodeaba. Y con la inocencia de su edad, Milk le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla al chico, lo cual lo dejó sin palabras.

—Prométeme… que nunca dejaremos de ser amigos— dijo en voz baja ella mientras lo miraba profundamente a los ojos.

—Lo prometo— le respondió él antes de sugerir volver dentro, pues el viento era todavía más frío que antes, demasiado frío para una noche de primavera.

* * *

Y aquel maldito día llegó, más de tres años después de conocerse, en un día que no auguraba ninguna de las desgracias que les esperaban. Para ser finales de otoño hacia un excelente clima. Son Gohan necesitaba recoger algunos víveres en el pueblo cercano y, aprovechando que Milk se quedaría algunos días con ellos por cuestiones de trabajo de Ox-Satán, llevó a los muchachos con él. Bardock le había llamado unos días antes. La tensión política que se vivía en la capital del Este era alarmante, pues todo indicaba que muy pronto algo muy malo sucedería. Por esta razón necesitaba que ocultase lo mejor posible a Kakarotto; las razones sólo las conocían ellos dos, no necesitaban que el pequeño se enterase, y además, Goku en esos momentos estaba demasiado feliz como para atreverse a molestarlo con ello.

La gente iba y venía por las calles, chocando ocasionalmente entre ellos, pero sin siquiera pedirse disculpas; el ritmo de sus vidas era muy acelerado como para hacerlo. Entraron a un pequeño local, y mientras el abuelo recogía sus provisiones, los pequeños curioseaban por ahí. Los altos estantes no permitían que miraran más allá de sus cabezas y por ello, una chica de cabellos azules chocó accidentalmente con Milk.

—Oops, perdóname, ¿estás bien?— preguntó la muchacha avergonzada al ayudarla a levantarse.

—No, no es nada— respondió.

Goku recogió un extraño artefacto que había caído de las manos de esa joven.

— Creo que esto es tuyo— dijo extendiéndole con la mano el objeto.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Muchas gracias— respondió al tomarlo de vuelta — ¡Qué bueno que lo encontraste! No sé qué hubiera hecho si lo olvidaba aquí— expresó mientras lo revisaba.

—Y, ¿qué es?— cuestionó Milk.

—Eh… ¿cómo explicarlo sin que suene que estoy loca?— murmuró la joven mientras sostenía con una mano su barbilla y la otra la posaba en su cadera— Pues, verás, este es un radar…que sirve para encontrar…algo que es muy importante- contestó pausadamente sin dejar convencidos a los chicos.

—Ya veo, ¿y qué es exactamente lo que buscas?— volvió a preguntar la chica de cabello negro.

La joven no esperaba tal pregunta. Dio un largo suspiro y se puso en cuclillas llamando a ambos niños para que se acercaran más a ella.

—Escuchen— dijo susurrando— este radar sirve para encontrar unas esferas mágicas; cuando juntas las siete esferas existentes puedes invocar a un misterioso dragón que te concederá el deseo que le pidas— Buscó en su pequeño bolso que llevaba y sacó una esfera de color naranja con una estrella grabada en su interior— Por ahora tengo dos esferas, pero según mi radar la tercera no está lejos de aquí— guardó nuevamente la esfera y los miró.

— ¿En serio puede conceder cualquier deseo?— preguntó Goku emocionado.

—Pues supongo que sí— contestó la chica. Sus ojos azules eran grandes y, al igual que su cabello, de un extraño color azulado. El vestido rosa que llevaba era corto, el cual complementaba con un calzado azul y blanco, y aunque parecía amigable a simple vista, demostró que también podía tener un carácter fuerte, lo cual fue demostrado cuando empezó a buscar a su alrededor y murmuró malhumorada.

— ¿Dónde diablos está Yamcha?

— ¿Yamcha? ¿Ese es el nombre de tu perro?— preguntó inocentemente Goku.

La chica soltó una risita y se puso de pie.

—No, no es mi perro— negó con la cabeza— Yamcha es mi novio.

La chica siguió buscando en el local y su malhumor se acrecentó. Milk y Goku la miraban con curiosidad, además de que también querían saber quién era el novio de esa chica tan rara. ¿Un radar? ¿Un dragón mágico que concedía deseos? O bien la chica estaba totalmente desquiciada, o en ese mundo había cosas extrañísimas por conocer. Goku trató de leer una palabra que estaba estampada en el vestido de la chica.

— Oye— ella lo miró — ¿qué significa esa palabra?— preguntó señalando con su dedo.

Ella le respondió que ese era su nombre, ¿cuál era? Esas eran de las cosas que en su mente aún permanecían confusas, aunque en su momento le pareció bastante raro y se burló de ella, haciendo que la chica se enojara bastante y saliera de la tienda molesta dando un portazo. La chica también tenía su orgullo.

Miraron por el ventanal para observar cómo aquella muchacha de cabellos azules se acercaba furiosa y le gritaba aun joven alto de cabello negro por platicar animadamente con una joven rubia despampanante, quien al ver la pelea huyó rápidamente del lugar. Aunque ella no fue la única en huir en esos momentos, pues a lo lejos, una columna de fuego y una explosión pusieron en alerta a todos La pareja de jóvenes que hacía unos momentos discutían , huyeron tomados de la mano. No tardó demasiado para que otra explosión se escuchara en las cercanías. El abuelo Gohan no dudó en correr hacia los niños y los dirigió a la puerta trasera que el encargado del lugar les mostró para que pudieran huir a las montañas. Un último vistazo atrás les mostró cómo la gente huía despavorida en busca de refugio; los gritos resonaban por todo el espacio, los rostros desencajados por el temor a morir. ¿Por qué el temor a la muerte, si se supone es un suceso inevitable, inherente a nosotros, a la vida? No tememos a la muerte en sí, más bien tememos a la manera en que nuestros días se verán finalizados, porque muertes crueles hay muchas.

Una nueva explosión aumentó la conmoción y a esta le siguieron muchas otras junto a disparos. Los chicos habían echado a correr, mas el abuelo Gohan no les seguía. Trataron de esperarlo, pero el lugar donde momentos antes estaban empezó a incendiarse, y antes de que Goku corriera en esa dirección, la construcción estalló en mil pedazos.

El instinto los hizo huir, alejarse para conservar sus vidas, ocultos por los árboles, alejándose de la destrucción y la muerte, dejando atrás los gritos y llantos de desesperación.

Pasaron algunas horas y los pies les dolían de tanto caminar; estaban hambrientos, cansados y, sobretodo, asustados. Ninguno de los dos hablaba porque simplemente no tenían palabras para expresar. Ninguno lloraba ni lo había hecho, sólo se tomaban fuertemente de la mano. Sabían que el abuelo Gohan no volvería y tal vez Milk jamás volviera a ver Ox-Satán. Podría intentar llegar a casa por su cuenta, pero el camino no sería fácil y lo sabían muy bien. ¿Arriesgarse en el intento o buscar un refugio seguro? Aunque la segunda opción era lago incierto, porque no podían buscar un refugio seguro sin saber qué era lo que sucedía.

Los disparos se escucharon más cerca, demasiado cerca de ellos. Goku reaccionó rápido y dirigió a Milk a un árbol caído que era lo bastante grueso para ocultarlos. Un agujero en el mismo le permitía ver a través a los hombres con trajes militares disparando a otro grupo armado, y viceversa. Los "rebeldes" se defendían bien del ataque enemigo, pero un militar lanzó una granada a un grupo de estos dañando severamente a la mayoría. El rojo tiñó el suelo boscoso y los trozos de carne se dispersaron por doquier. Los gritos desgarradores de los heridos fueron acallados brutalmente con balas. Un bosque no era el lugar más estratégico para iniciar el ataque, pero los militares se veían muy ocupados en cumplir su objetivo: eliminar a los rebeldes. Con fría precisión el grupo rebelde fue abatido y los militares rastrearon la zona, para después retirarse. La noche caía y ambos pequeños huyeron del lugar, encontrándose en el camino con la horrible visión de hombres, mujeres y niños asesinados, mutilados. La sangre fresca despedía un olor repugnante y aunque ya no había militares por la zona, cualquier sonido los sobresaltaba. Ya no había más disparos, ni gritos, no más llantos… Estaban solos.

* * *

Goku sostenía a Milk del brazo. Ella estaba tan cansada que no podía seguir corriendo. La noche había caído completamente acompañado de una leve lluvia. El lodo formado en el camino los hacía resbalar, así como también las piedrecillas que eran arrastradas por la lluvia. La carretera por la que iban estaba construida en una zona peligrosa, pues a un costado estaba un profundo precipicio y esa zona era propensa a deslaves.

—Goku, por favor detente— suplicó Milk. Goku la dejó descansar un rato. Al igual que ella, él estaba cansadísimo, pero trataba de no demostrarlo, pues de los dos, alguien debía mostrarse fuerte para no dejar al otro caer. Un relámpago iluminó sus rostros y las gotas de lluvia se volvieron más gruesas. La pequeña comenzó a sollozar despacio y él sólo pudo apretar los puños con impotencia.

Era tan injusta y terrible su realidad.

El ruido de un auto en movimiento los puso en alerta por enésima vez en la noche. Se hicieron a un lado, lo más pegado posible a la pared de roca con la esperanza de que no los viera y les hiciera daño, en caso de ser sus intenciones, pues no podían confiar ya en nadie. Las luces iluminaron el asfalto mojado y el auto siguió su camino, pero unos metros adelante se detuvo y se puso en reversa. Los chicos quedaron paralizados, no podían moverse. El conductor detuvo la marcha justo a un lado de ellos y bajó la ventanilla. Era una mujer madura de no más de cuarenta años. Se veía tan asustada como ellos, pero tornó su voz suave al invitarlos a entrar al coche. Les explicó que en la radio informaban acerca del inicio de una guerra, lo cual desde hacía semanas se veía como algo impensable, y que lo más seguro era ir hacia la región Norte; ahí es a donde se dirigía. Los niños se miraron, la mujer se veía confiable, pero estarían atentos ante cualquier acción sospechosa de su parte.

Subieron y ella les ofreció unos panecillos y frutas que pudo rescatar de su hogar. Por supuesto, ellos no rechazaron la oferta y comieron animadamente. Aquella mujer hablaba y hablaba, pero los niños no le prestaban demasiada atención. La carretera era muy larga y las horas pasaban, haciendo que la gentil dama comenzara a sentir sueño. Disminuyó la velocidad y miró por el espejo retrovisor cómo los pequeños dormían abrazados cubiertos por una mantita que no recordaba llevar consigo. La tierra de la montaña era más blanda a causa de la lluvia y las piedras que eran sostenidas por ella empezaron a caer hasta llegar al camino, deteniéndose ahí o cayendo por el precipicio.

Una piedra cayó en el parabrisas del auto, no era de gran tamaño, pero asustó a la mujer, quien no pudo esquivar la enorme cantidad de lodo y rocas que se desbordaban de la montaña. El auto iba siendo arrastrado poco a poco hacia el precipicio. Los niños fueron despertados por los gritos aterrados de la mujer que trataba de abrir la portezuela del auto para huir. Un crujido los hizo voltear y ver cómo un árbol golpeaba el cofre del vehículo haciendo estallar el parabrisas. La lluvia y los relámpagos eran constantes y el auto estaba al borde del precipicio. La mujer yacía inconsciente y Milk se aferraba al brazo de Goku porque no podían escapar… y empezaron a caer. El auto no cayó en un principio hasta el fondo debido a que había una pendiente no muy pronunciada, pero justo a la mitad del camino empezó a dar vueltas en vez de resbalar. Goku trataba de proteger su cabeza y la de Milk, aunque no pudieron evitar algunos rasguños y golpes cuando detuvieron su caída. Desabrocharon sus cinturones de seguridad y trataron de despertar a la conductora, pero ella estaba muerta. Salieron apresuradamente del auto pues comenzó a incendiarse. La pequeña tenía un corte no tan profundo en la pierna derecha, no sangraba tanto pero sí solía mucho. Se alejaron lo bastante como para no ser alcanzados por la explosión del auto.

— ¿Te duele mucho?— preguntó el joven de cabellos alborotados.

— Un poco— respondió ella tratando de no apoyarse en la pierna herida.

Sin razón aparente, Goku comenzó a sentirse mareado provocando que tuviera que sentarse en el lodo. Milk se le acercó preocupada y aunque la luz era poca, pudo ver un hilillo de sangre que bajaba por detrás de su oreja y seguía por su cuello. Eso la preocupó aún más y trató de mantenerlo despierto, pero no lo logró. Él se desmayó, y el último recuerdo que tenía de ella era su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, el auto en llamas, y la constante lluvia que caía sobre ambos.

Después de eso despertó en un cuarto blanco de un hospital. Un hombre con bata entró y checó sus heridas, para después salir y llamar a su padre. Más de cuatro años sin verlo y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que llevaba un uniforme similar al de los sujetos del bosque.

—Kakarotto— su voz era grave — De ahora en adelante te quedarás aquí. Tu lugar está con los de tu familia y tienes un deber con tu pueblo, tu gente. Te prometo que no te sucederá nada malo, pero por ahora no podrás volver a casa… lo siento.

Y se marchó dejándolo con tantas dudas.

Su miseria empezaba ahí.

* * *

Mucho tiempo recordando. Abrió los ojos y la oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a reemplazar la luz diurna. Su ropa estaba empapada y ahora sí que moría de hambre. El molesto ruido de la radio le hizo responder.

— ¡Kakarotto! ¿Dónde diablos te has metido? ¿Qué, te quedaste dormido o algo así? ¡Deja de perder el tiempo, hermanito!— reclamó la voz.

—No fastidies, Raditz— contestó sin ánimos.

—Ah, es imposible tratar contigo… Tu padre te espera en el complejo, no te tardes que ya casi anochece— le advirtió su hermano.

—Está bien— Goku le contestó con fastidio en su voz, cortó la comunicación y se puso de pie. Volvía a seguir órdenes, pero no tenía remedio. De una manera u otra, Freezer siempre descubría dónde estaba, y se había resignado (casi) a su situación.

Apresuró el paso y en menos de una hora llegó al complejo. El olor ahumado ya no estaba, ni tampoco la pila de cuerpos, pero casi podía sentir a todos esos inocentes mirarlo con ojos acusadores, se volvería paranoico en poco tiempo. A lo lejos estaba Bardock, recargado en su camioneta esperándolo.

No se dirigieron una sola palabra en todo el trayecto, su padre concentrado en el camino y Goku pensando en una nueva teoría de cómo su adorada pequeña habría podido sobrevivir por tantos años, porque era en lo único que tenía esperanzas, aunque débiles: en volver a verla una vez que la locura hubiera terminado. Pero no podría imaginar que en la realidad, Milk era una mujer que trabajaba duro por acabar con el tirano, pues se volvió una mujer fuerte y decidida, que no quería permitir que el mundo siguiera viviendo en la oscuridad en la que se había sumido en los últimos siete años.

Y sólo el destino dictaría cuándo volverían a verse.

* * *

 _**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. También quiero agradecer por sus comentarios, los cuales me animan mucho para seguir con este fanfic. ¿Qué creen que esté haciendo Milk en esos momentos? Jejeje, esa es una sorpresa ¡que en el siguiente capítulo sabrán! ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!_


	5. Capítulo IV ¿Mujer de piedra?

**Capítulo IV.**

 **¿Mujer de piedra?**

Dos días enteros sin dormir. En las bases subterráneas de la resistencia la conmoción era evidente. Hacía exactamente dos días a primera hora que se había visto salir un escuadrón de seis hombres de la zona 79 y se dirigían en dirección al sur. Era algo extraño, porque en la zona Sur no había absolutamente nada. Edificios en ruinas, casas semidestruidas o totalmente reducidas a escombros era lo único que encontrarían. Pero, ¿y si tramaban algo? No era noticia que buscaran lugares estratégicos para el ataque, y si la zona sur les proporcionaba lo que necesitaban, se quedarían ahí. Lo preocupante también era que cerca de ahí, al suroeste, se encontraba el refugio de los niños y mujeres que no eran combatientes; una zona en donde se mantenían ocultos y lejos de cualquier peligro, pero ahora ya no podría ser así.

Los "rebeldes" se preguntaban qué hacer, y la única persona que podría tomar el control era Milk. Una chica fuerte, con la suficiente decisión y carácter como para tomar el riesgo de ser la líder de la causa. Con potente voz acalló los murmullos que se habían formado en la sala de juntas. Todos, curiosos, la miraron. No había sido fácil al principio, pero con firmeza tomó el control de la situación. Al asumir el mando, no faltaron las personas que dudaran de su capacidad de liderazgo, y como las acciones eran más relevantes que las palabras, ella probó ser más valiente y audaz que los hombres que querían ese cargo. Mujer de piedra, así se mostraba, sin lágrimas para derramar, se propuso no dejarse caer nunca, nunca rendirse. Ella necesitaba acabar con esa guerra, pero no se podían lograr muchos avances si cada vez que tenían una confrontación con los hombres de Freezer, había algunos que buscaban "vengar" a los caídos en batalla, lo que los llevaba a la zona 79, en donde sabían que si entraban, jamás saldrían, al menos no vivos. Pero eran obstinados y por esa misma obstinación, acababan ellos mismos con su vida.

— ¡Silencio!— exclamó ella harta de los murmullos. — ¿En dónde se encuentran ahora esos malditos?— se dirigió con voz fría al segundo al mando.

—Siguen por la autopista principal; están tomando su tiempo para llegar a su destino.— respondió aquel.

—Aunque nos llegó un reporte bastante interesante— intervino Ten Shin Han, quien era uno de los mejores hombres con los que contaba la resistencia.

— ¿De qué se trata?— preguntó Milk con curiosidad.

—Dos de ellos son saiyajin— respondió él esperando alguna reacción de parte suya.

Claro, la noticia la sorprendió bastante, pero una nueva ola de murmullos asustados la hizo reaccionar.

— ¡Ya cállense de una buena vez! Si no los estuviera viendo ahora, diría que son un montón de niñitas asustadas. — Atacar el ego masculino era algo que resultaba en muchas ocasiones, y esa no fue la excepción. Los ceños fruncidos no se hicieron esperar y hasta que reinó el total silencio ella se permitió reflexionar un poco sobre el asunto. ¿Para qué necesitaría Freezer mandar a miembros de aquella sanguinaria familia al Sur?

—Sabemos quién es uno de ellos— interrumpió sus pensamientos Launch, una chica rubia que nunca se separaba de Ten Shin Han y haría hasta lo imposible por él. Milk la miraba fijamente para saber la identidad de, por lo menos, uno de esos monstruos.

—Su nombre es Tarble y es el hijo de uno de los miembros de la élite saiyajin— respondió la rubia.

— ¿El hijo de un miembro élite? Entonces deben estar planeando algo bastante grande. Freezer no es estúpido, sabe jugar muy bien sus cartas y necesitamos averiguar qué es lo que trama. — dijo la chica de cabello negro.

— ¿Porqué no los atacamos? Sólo son seis de ellos, podemos acabar rápidamente con esas pestes y no tendríamos de qué preocuparnos— sugirió uno de los generales. Muchos otros aplaudieron tal propuesta y estaban ansiosos de que Milk la aprobara, mas no fue así, ella se negó rotundamente.

— ¿Pero cuál es el problema?— replicó otro— Contamos con varios soldados en las cercanías, sólo es cuestión de tomarlos por sorpresa y matarlos.

— ¡Si alguien los ataca vendrán más de ellos!— gritó fúrica ella— No se trata de contar o no con los recursos necesarios para combatirlos, se trata de estrategia; si los atacamos, entonces Freezer mandará a más de ellos y su rumbo ya no será solamente el sur, buscará el lugar donde esos saiyajin fueron atacados y hará inspeccionar toda el área. Ustedes saben que él no deja espacio alguno sin revisar. Si hacemos algo tan estúpido como atacarlos revelaríamos nuestra posición y todos nuestros esfuerzos de ocultarnos serían en vano. ¿¡Acaso creen que hemos luchado por mantenernos invisibles a los ojos del enemigo por tanto tiempo, como para ser nosotros mismos los culpables de nuestra muerte!?— Gritó dando un golpe en la mesa de la sala— ¡No se atrevan a mencionar un plan tan patético la próxima vez que busquemos una solución coherente y efectiva!— finalizó mirando fijamente a todos los presentes; ninguno se atrevía a dirigirle la mirada: Ella, aunque joven, había aprendido a sobrevivir en las condiciones más horribles. Nunca hablaba de su pasado ni lo querían conocer. Sus compañeros sabían por experiencias pasadas que debió pasar por eventos terribles como para que su actitud fuera esa.

El silencio total reinaba en la sala, hasta que Launch se atrevió a preguntar.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos?

—Seguiremos vigilándolos, quiero saber qué es lo que buscan en el sur. Ten Shin Han, mantén contacto frecuente con nuestros aliados del Este y mantenme informada de cualquier cambio en la ruta de esos bastardos, ¿entendido?— el aludido asintió con la cabeza y después Milk le dio una última mirada a los generales y sargentos que había allí. — Y ustedes— los señaló— tengan preparados a todos por si se presenta una emergencia. — Ellos también asintieron y comenzaron a retirarse. Launch, como siempre, iba a seguir a Ten, pero la morena la llamó.

— ¿Qué pasa, Milk?— preguntó.

—Necesito que llames al refugio del suroeste y ordenes que refuercen la vigilancia y la seguridad en todas las instalaciones, ¿de acuerdo?— dijo ella.

—A la orden— la rubia hizo un saludo militar y se retiró apresuradamente de la sala, dejando sola a Milk con sus pensamientos.

Años atrás, cuando la guerra recién había comenzado, la resistencia no era más que un grupo civil armado, sin entrenamiento ni una organización demasiado avanzada, pero con el paso del tiempo se fue requiriendo de un mayor control y una mejor organización de la situación. Así, las bajas fueron menos y las batallas ganadas eran mayores, aunque los nuevos reclutas necesitaban de una mayor preparación y sus filas estaban siendo reducidas más y más. Por esa razón, ella evitaba lo más que pudiera los enfrentamientos armados, y las expediciones rutinarias se hacían con extremo cuidado y recelo.

Dos años al mando de una gran responsabilidad, una tarea que era estresante a la par que peligrosa, porque si una misión resultaba fallida, la única culpable sería ella, y no podría cargar con tantas muertes en su conciencia. Se sentó y recargó todo su peso en el respaldo de su silla, suspiró con cansancio y frotó sus ojos. La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle; la presión en esos días había sido demasiada, algo que no podría resistir mucho si no se daba una ducha pronto. Después de cuatro días, sentir el agua tibia en su cuerpo la animaría.

* * *

El agua caía sobre su rostro y se deslizaba traviesa por el resto de su cuerpo. Ella, cerrando los ojos, meditaba acerca de los eventos que aterraban a todos en la base. No era sorprendente que temblaran de miedo con la sola mención del tirano, pues era bien sabido que torturaba cruelmente a los prisioneros de batalla. Recordó a todos aquellos que habían tenido la desgracia de caer en sus garras, imaginando el horror que pudieron vivir mientras morían lentamente a manos de un hombre que poco le importaba quién era aquel que moría a sus pies. Apretó los puños y golpeó levemente la pared con ellos. Se sentía tan impotente, tan inútil de no haber podido hacer nada para salvarlos, pero usando la más fría decisión, eran más valiosas cientos de vidas que una sola. Cruel, pero era lo correcto, elegir el bien de los que aún podían sobrevivir a los que ya no saldrían con vida.

Salió de la ducha con el cuerpo más relajado. Una camiseta negra y unos pantalones militares negros cubrieron su desnudez. No era el uniforme que usaban para las batallas, pero ese día se dio el lujo de no seguir el protocolo, muchas veces así lo hacían los demás soldados en los momentos de más calma.

En los pasillos, las exclamaciones de asombro e incredulidad no se hicieron esperar. La noticia de que su líder se había negado a atacar al enemigo consternaba a todos, peo en algo se equivocaban: esos saiyajin no eran sus enemigos. No lo eran porque no los habían atacado, por más difícil que fuera creerlo, pero así era. Necesitaban resignarse a la triste realidad de que no podían arriesgarse a atacarlos sin antes saber cuál era su objetivo. Existían rumores de que Freezer había asesinado a tres de sus propios hombres en el centro, pero eran rumores no confirmados. Él era un monstruo, pero siempre hacía las cosas con un propósito especial.

Buscó el pasillo que la llevaría a la superficie, quería tomar un poco de aire fresco. Llevaba por lo menos dos semanas en total encierro allá abajo y no soportaría estar ahí un momento más. Al salir, los centinelas que vigilaban ocultos la entrada, le saludaron de igual manera que había hecho la rubia y la dejaron pasar. Un viento helado la rodeó y por instinto cubrió su cuerpo con sus brazos. El olor a tierra mojada por la constante lluvia llegó a su nariz y ella lo aspiró con fuerza. Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un cigarrillo que le obsequió Launch, lo puso en su boca y, cuando iba a encenderlo, la flama anaranjada le llevó a recordar un auto en llamas y un pequeño niño desmayado, la sangre que escurría por su oreja y sus propios gritos mientras era arrastrada por un hombre que le dijo que su amiguito no sobreviviría.

* * *

— _¡No! —Gritó—Él se salvará, estará bien ¡él no se dará por vencido!— forcejeó tratando de liberarse del agarre de aquél hombre._

— _Entiéndelo pequeña, una herida como esa puede ser mortal, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo y tú tampoco. Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí… ¿ustedes viajaban en ese auto?— preguntó de improviso._

— _Sí— respondió ella._

— _Supongo que un adulto venía con ustedes, ¿no es cierto?— interrogó._

— _Ella murió— respondió escuetamente._

 _El hombre la miró y pudo ver cómo las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas. Puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de la niña y le dijo que por más dura que fuera la realidad, su amiguito no tenía salvación. Ella no pudo responder porque un grupo de militares comenzó a acercarse por la autopista. Si los veían ahí, era seguro que los matarían y con más razón, pues el hombre que trataba de salvarla de la ráfaga de balas que los atacó repentinamente, era un rebelde. Él la cargó como si se tratase de un bebé y corrió ocultándose entre los árboles._

 _El grupo de militares los persiguió por varios minutos, hasta que lograron escapar totalmente de sus persecutores la subir a un árbol._

— _¿Se fueron?— preguntó Milk._

— _Eso creo— respondió jadeante el hombre._

— _¿Cree que le hagan daño a Goku?— preguntó con preocupación la niña._

— _¿Goku? Con que así se llama tu amigo. Como te dije antes, es difícil que sobreviva. Tal vez en este momento esté agonizando, le harían un favor si lo matan y lo liberan de su sufrimiento._

 _¡Pero cómo se atrevía a decirle cosas tan crueles! No podía creer que le dijera esas cosas viendo cuál era su situación. Trató de escapar, pero él no dejó que escapara. Toda su vida había dado un giro inesperado; en unas cuantas horas todo lo que había soñado, todo en lo que creía se había hecho pedazos. Aquel hombre tenía un semblante serio, y a pesar de ello la acogió a su cuidado. A partir de ese momento se convirtió en su mentor, su protector, la única persona que durante años la protegió sin compartir lazos consanguíneos, porque entendía el valor que tenía su vida y deseaba que la pequeña Milk sobreviviera ante tantas atrocidades a las que estaban expuestos a diario._

 _Le enseñó, aún en contra de su voluntad a manejar cualquier tipo de arma, ya fuera arma blanca o de fuego. Le enseñó a ocultarse, a pasar desapercibida, y de boca de aquel hombre conoció las atrocidades que se realizaban en la temida zona 79, de los cientos de hombres y mujeres que eran cruelmente torturados para saber la ubicación de los distintos campamentos rebeldes. También le mostró que pasara lo que pasara debía ser fuerte, debía mantener las esperanzas. ¿Pero cómo mantener las esperanzas vivas cuando a cada segundo vidas inocentes se perdían solo por los deseos locos de un estúpido maniaco? ¡Cómo! Ella no lo entendía, no sabía cómo hacerlo. No se podía tener esperanzas cuando ella había sido testigo de innumerables sacrificios por parte de padres y madres en un intento vano de proteger a su estirpe, cuando el hombre al que sintió por años como un padre murió por defenderla, cuando a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos la gente moría por proteger lo que amaba. Sacrificios inútiles, porque si una familia era interceptada por esos monstruos, ninguno sobrevivía. Cuando todo el mundo estaba sumido en una oscuridad absoluta a pesar de más de siete años de esfuerzo constante con acabar con su triste realidad; siete años y parecía que los soldados de Freezer jamás se acababan. Entre sus filas las bajas eran constantes y las provisiones cada vez eran menos…_

 _Aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo, desde el momento en que ese hombre la rescató, formó parte de un movimiento con el que se trataba de cambiar las cosas, pero por mucho tiempo las sombras le acechaban y temía por su vida, la oscuridad había formado parte de su rutina, y a los quince años pensó que tal vez estaban en medio de una guerra infinita, donde sólo habría un ganador, y ese era Freezer._

* * *

Apagó la llama con la que encendería su cigarrillo. No necesitaba fumar para calmar sus nervios, sólo un poco de entrenamiento y se desestresaría; arrojó el objeto cilíndrico y volvió sus pasos hacia el interior de la base. Al caminar por los largos pasillos que eran iluminados por luces blancas intentó reprimir un sollozo que amenazaba con salir de su boca. No lloraría, no otra vez, pero era casi inevitable cuando se culpaba diariamente por la supuesta muerte de quién fue su único amigo, por quién no pudo hacer absolutamente nada para salvarlo; lo había defraudado. Por años tuvo una horrible y constante pesadilla en la que el pequeño cadáver de su amigo la llamaba desde una tumba excavada en medio de la nada; el cuerpo putrefacto yacía invadido por pequeñas larvas y gusanos que se alimentaban de él. Con lentitud, se levantaba de su sepulcro improvisado y con voz espectral le reclamaba el no haberlo ayudado, cuando él hubiese arriesgado todo por ella. Milk, horrorizada, le pedía perdón mientras trataba de explicarle los hechos, pero su amigo no escuchaba, sólo se acercaba más y más a ella, hasta un punto en que no podía soportar la hedionda esencia que desprendía y soltaba un alarido con el que acababa la pesadilla.

Se culpaba constantemente por su falta de iniciativa y juró que nunca más dejaría que alguien muriera sin ella hacer todo lo posible por ayudarle.

Algunos soldados que encontró por el camino miraban anonadados el semblante triste con el que la mujer caminaba; la cabeza gacha y los ojos cristalinos delataban su estado de profunda tristeza. Ella aceleró el paso, pues no quería que alguien se atreviera a cuestionarle por ello.

—Goku… ¡perdóname!—sollozó finalmente al entrar en su habitación, sin saber que aquél por quien lloraba, la extrañaba tanto como ella a él.

Pero pronto, la tragedia que los separó los volvería a unir. El reloj del tiempo se acercaba lentamente a la fecha deseada, pero todavía faltaba para ello. El amor esperaría paciente hasta el día de su encuentro para resurgir desde el fondo de sus corazones y unirlos en un lazo que jamás sería roto. Ni las adversidades que se les presentarían serían capaces de romper su unión, y aunque uno de los dos se viera perdido en la oscuridad, el otro se encargaría de pronunciar su nombre desde las sombras y guiarlo hacia la luz. Una luz infinita en donde el amor y la paz reinarían.

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo, pero aún tendrían que esperar.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Como tengo algo de maga, por eso desaparecí por un buen tiempo, pero estoy de nuevo aquí presentándoles un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic, el cual espero que les haya gustado, y como el sexto capítulo ya lo tengo preparado, ustedes podrán decidir cuándo quieren que lo suba. Sin más, y deseándoles un buen día, me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima!

PD. Sé que es corto el cap. pero el siguiente será más largo.


	6. Capítulo V Destino Incierto

**Capítulo V.**

 **Destino incierto.**

Llevaban semanas viajando y casi llegaban al trayecto final de su recorrido. Habían pasado por montañas, por verdes prados, por zonas áridas; habían viajado por las carreteras más largas y los lugares más inhóspitos, por caminos que no estaban pavimentados o a través de lugares en donde ni siquiera existía un camino. Habían viajado por pueblos totalmente destruidos donde los escombros eran la prueba de que el ejército de Freezer estuvo en esos lugares, o también cruzado las que en su momento fueron las grandes urbes del mundo, en donde todavía algunos rascacielos permanecían erguidos, inertes e inmutables, y sobre todo ajenos al caos provocado por la raza humana en los últimos siete años.

Raditz no era una persona generosa ni amable, pero él conocía bien el desastre provocado por el hombre al que servía, sabía muy bien del pánico que sufrió el mundo los primeros días en que se empezó a desarrollar la guerra. Raditz lo sabía, porque él estuvo presente y fue partícipe de la masacre. El arma en sus manos, su figura imponente y su rostro inexpresivo le daban un aspecto feroz, aunque en aquellos lejanos momentos sólo reprimía lo que en verdad sentía, porque por dentro, cada vez que debía disparar hacia la gente inocente, algo se fragmentaba segundo a segundo, hasta que un día fue incapaz de sentir ningún remordimiento, ya no pudo sentir empatía alguna por sus víctimas.

Desde que tenía catorce años fue enviado a una especie de colegio en donde le enseñaron tácticas militares de evasión, defensa y ataque. Cualquier arma, desde la más sencilla navaja hasta un lanzacohetes, aprendió a manejar en contra de sus deseos. Ni los llantos ni los ruegos de los demás niños que eran entrenados en ese lugar fueron suficientes para detener esa cruel tortura, porque con cada disparo en el campo de pruebas, cada detonación, la inocencia en sus almas se perdía de a poco... Ya no había lugar para los sentimientos, ellos estaban siendo entrenados para convertirse en soldados eficientes, leales y obedientes ante cualquier orden.

Los primeros días de su estancia en el colegio ideó escapar, pero tal osadía le costó un severo castigo.

Aquel lugar era tan frío, tan repulsivo, en ocasiones tan ajeno a él, que no resistió demasiado tiempo antes de caer gravemente enfermo. Fue trasladado a la enfermería del colegio, en donde ninguna medicina era capaz de aliviar su malestar; era débil, eso se lo habían dicho muchas veces. Lo único que lo ayudaría a curarse era salir de ese maldito lugar, algo imposible, algo que no pudo lograr, así que sólo le quedó una opción: resignarse, entregarse sin objeción alguna a su destino. Vendió su alma a un precio muy bajo.

En todos los rincones del lugar el color que predominaba era el blanco; blancas eran las paredes, blancas las sábanas en la enfermería, blancos los dormitorios, excepto sus uniformes: éstos eran color azul marino. Hermosa combinación, ¿no creen?

Y el olor, ¡por Kami! El olor parecido al de un hospital también estaba en cada jodido rincón; hasta respirar en ese lugar resultaba una tortura. Por esa razón, los momentos que más disfrutaban tanto él como los demás chicos era cuando hacían entrenamientos al aire libre; con el tiempo se acostumbraron a todo, a los colores, a los olores, a la comida más horrible que jamás hubo existido (que sus superiores explicaban tenía los nutrientes necesarios para su sano desarrollo, pero ellos sospechaban eran las sobras que habían dejado los animales de una granja cercana) a las órdenes, a los horarios (despertar a las cuatro de la mañana y dormir a las ocho de la noche, eso si no los castigaban por alguna infracción del reglamento). En fin, se acostumbraron a la rutina que se les había impuesto.

Los juegos de guerra, una magnífica manera de demostrar sus avances en el entrenamiento, sus tácticas y destreza en el campo de batalla, era lo que todo joven ahí esperaba con ansias. Raditz, por supuesto, jamás destacó demasiado, pero se mantenía al margen. Hasta hubo momentos en que se sintió orgulloso de ser lo que era, en lo que se había convertido, o mejor dicho, en lo que unos tipos extraños lo obligaron a convertirse. Sin embargo, en su mente siempre resonaba el 'pero...' porque podía sentirse orgulloso de ser lo que era, pero nunca olvidaría lo que había sido, un muchacho que tenía un hermano menor, que aunque no quisiera, debía proteger en memoria de su madre. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo si su padre los había separado? Familia, en ese lugar la familia no existía.

Bardock lo visitaba periódicamente, como a todos los demás niños y jóvenes que estaban ahí. La pregunta de por qué estaban ahí fue respondida con una sencilla frase: los preparaban para una guerra. Y no sólo a ellos, existían otros sitios como ese en muchos otros lugares del mundo, cada uno con una especialidad distinta; en algunos sólo había niños y jóvenes, como en su caso, en otros se limitaban a recibir mujeres jóvenes y niñas, pero el más grande se encontraba en la región norte. Supo que en ese lugar se encontraban todos los hombres adultos de su pueblo, la raza saiyajin, junto con otros más, y que recibían un entrenamiento más arduo en espera del día en que se iniciara la pelea.

¿Cuál era su bando, de qué lado pelearían? Sencillo: ellos estarían del lado de un maldito maníaco que quería el control del mundo entero y que se valió de promesas demasiado convincentes para poner de su lado a miles de personas que pelearían por él para conseguir su objetivo. Un hombre que parecía común, pero que albergaba las más espantosas y retorcidas ideas en su mente.

¡Poder! Raditz se sorprendió mucho cuando le dijeron que la única razón por la que los saiyajin se unieron a Freezer era para obtenerlo. ¡Poder, a cambio de asesinar a cientos, a miles! Manchar sus manos con sangre inocente sólo por algo tan estúpido como eso; no había honor en asesinar sin dar oportunidad de defenderse. Cualquiera pensaría que su pueblo era de idiotas y tal vez no se equivocaría en ello... pero el honor ya no les serviría en adelante, porque ellos ya eran mercenarios.

Diez años desde que se integró a las filas del ejército de Freezer y esos momentos permanecían intactos en su memoria. Raditz, soldado de tercera clase según las leyes del pueblo saiyajin, enviado como uno de los líderes en una misión de reconocimiento en la ciudad del Sur junto a Tarble y otros cuatro sujetos... Ahora la decisión del tirano le parecía absurda, casi una broma de mal gusto. ¿Por qué precisamente ellos dos? ¿Por quéFreezer los había escogido tan precipitadamente?

¡¿Por qué?!

¿Por qué precisamente ellos? Por primera vez en su vida no pudo confiar ciegamente en las órdenes del tirano, algo le indicaba que esos podían ser sus últimos días vivo.

Tonterías.

Si él debía morir, lo haría en el campo de batalla, no en una ridícula misión en la que el riesgo de morir era casi inexistente.

La noche había caído y Raditz manejaba en ese momento despacio. El vehículo en que iba lideraba a los otros dos autos en que iban sus compañeros de escuadrón. Tarble dormía tranquilo en el asiento del copiloto. El joven de cabello largo se permitió observar el rostro de su acompañante; no aparentaba tener 22 años, era de baja estatura, pero podía ser fuerte, aunque su mayor defecto como soldado era su incapacidad de iniciativa en el ataque, algo que lo diferenciaba notablemente de su padre y hermano. Tarble, al igual que él, tenían más en común con sus madres que con sus padres. Quizá esa era la razón por la que se llevaban mejor que con los demás soldados.

La brisa nocturna removió su abundante cabellera, su respiración se detuvo unos segundos cuando levantó en un súbito impulso el rostro hacia el cielo y se dio cuenta del hermoso espectáculo que se mostraba a sus ojos: la luna brillaba y con su luz les permitía una mejor visión del camino, además del hermoso titilar de las estrellas.

Sacudió la cabeza y borró la débil sonrisa que en su rostro se empezaba a formar. Debía concentrarse en el camino, en su misión, y no estar perdiendo el tiempo en admirar las estrellas, porque él era un soldado, un individuo que había perdido el derecho a disfrutar de la vida. Raditz, al igual que el resto de los soldados y del mundo, hacía demasiado tiempo que no disfrutaban de la belleza que el mundo les podía brindar, ya que estaban sumidos en la desgracia y en el terror; la guerra había sacado lo peor de la humanidad, o mejor dicho, lo peor que tenía la humanidad era su capacidad de destrucción y por ende,había creado las guerras como único recurso para zanjar sus diferencias.

Y el mundo compartía el mismo sentimiento de miseria, exceptuando al monstruo que se regodeaba al admirar el caos que había provocado de una manera tan rápida, y cuando se inició nadie se encontraba preparado para ello.

Lanzó un bufido de fastidio. Tanto tiempo viajando lo estaba poniendo enfermo. El trayecto era silencioso y no había mucho de qué hablar cuando se detenían a comer y a dormir... sumidos en una rutina interminable.

Tarble empezó a removerse intranquilo en su asiento y Raditz lo miró de reojo, pero al poco tiempo se calmó y siguió durmiendo. Su acompañante le tenía envidia, porque el muchacho no parecía tener preocupaciones al dormir sin culpa alguna en el asiento del copiloto. Podía ser porque jamás asesinó a nadie y su consciencia estaba limpia.

Raditz lo miró durmiente y recordó a Kakarotto, su hermano menor, quien era descrito por su padre como una desgracia para su sangre guerrera porque había tenido el suficiente valor para no seguir las órdenes de Freezer, y que además se atrevía a alejarse del área 79 en el momento que se le antojaba, aunque nada de esto parecía afectarle al tirano.

" _Kakarotto_..." Tan parecido a su padre en lo físico, pero que en carácter no tenía nada en común con Bardock. " _Estúpido Kakarotto_ " Su hermano no era tonto, pero aún guardaba un poco de compasión en el fondo de su... " _¿Alma?"_ Ya ni siquiera sabía en qué demonios estaba pensando. Pero si el tiempo era bueno, al día siguiente su escuadrón llegaría a su destino y dejaría de pensar en idioteces.

* * *

El sol levantó en el horizonte e inundó con sus rayos la fría mañana. Los seis hombres divisaron a lo lejos lo que en su momento fue la capital del sur, ahora totalmente destruida y sin menor rastro de la grandeza de antaño. Los escombros de la gran urbe nuevamente eran la prueba de un feroz ataque. Algo de vegetación comenzó a crecer entre las ruinas y le daban un aspecto todavía más catastrófico a la antigua ciudad. Pequeñas construcciones se mantenían en pie, mas los cimientos eran débiles y no tardarían mucho en colapsar. No había mucho que los seis hombres pudiesen hacer, pero órdenes eran órdenes y debían cumplirlas, así que se separaron en parejas, tal como habían viajado e inspeccionaron por partes lo que quedaba de la urbe. A mediodía esa misión comenzó a parecerles una excentricidad de Lord Freezer, ya que era imposible que hubiera alguien vivo por los alrededores, a menos que el tirano tuviera algo en contra de las sabandijas que se escondían entre los escombros, y de ser así, entonces tendrían apresar a cuanta cucaracha y rata que quisiera escapar, porque de lo contrario esa misión era una completa e inútil perdida de tiempo.

Pasaron las horas y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse detrás de las montañas. El escuadrón estaba fastidiado y fatigado, tanto por la ardua tarea que se les encomendó como por el desconocido motivo de la misma. Dos semanas de viaje, desde el norte hasta el sur, para que al llegar no hubiera un maldito rastro de los rebeldes, y en sus mentes se repetían que eso fue una pérdida de tiempo y recursos. Raditz empezaba a sospechar, Tarble era el único que no se quejaba de su absurda situación y los otros soldados maldecían por lo bajo al demente tirano. Pero ninguno sospechaba que desde que habían llegado al lugar, Freezer observaba cada uno de sus movimientos de manera enfermiza, y esperaba a que el manto de la noche le brindara la oportunidad de iniciar con la primera parte de su plan.

* * *

En la base rebelde, Milk, Ten, Launch y los otros oficiales esperaban expectantes ante cualquier movimiento del escuadrón. Los habían vigilado con sigilo en todo el trayecto y la desilusión se hizo notoria en la mayoría de ellos cuando fueron informados que sólo estaban rastreando la zona y removían de vez en cuando los escombros, pero Milk sabía que Freezer tramaba algo y no descansaría hasta saberlo.

La base en que se ocultaban estaba construida en las cercanías de la capital del Oeste, y construirla no fue nada fácil. Arduo trabajo que había dado sus frutos hasta el momento, y se podría decir que era uno de los mayores orgullos de la causa. Cuando la Corporación Cápsula fue atacada, ellos habían luchado fieramente para rescatar muchos de los prototipos en los que trabajaba el Dr. Briefs, aunque, lamentablemente, éste fue herido de gravedad y no pudo salvarse; de su esposa y su hija no supieron nada. Era una verdadera lástima que se hubiera perdido a un hombre que les pudo haber ayudado a acabar con esa guerra de una vez por todas, aunque a muchos de los técnicos y científicos que trabajaban en la Corporación sí pudieron salvarlos y eran a ellos a quienes debían el sofisticado armamento con el que contaban, pero ni siquiera con eso podían comparar sus armas con las del ejército enemigo.

Tras horas de vigilancia, Milk era la única que permanecía atenta a lo que pudiese ocurrir. Hacía unos pocos minutos que los científicos se habían podido adentrar en el sistema de la zona 79 y, como suponía, Freezer vigilaba a sus hombres con ayuda de cámaras de vigilancia que colocó antes que los soldados llegaran. A ella le pareció enfermizo que espiara de esa manera a su gente, pero era algo normal al tratarse del tirano.

Milk era consciente que lo que habían hecho al adentrarse en el sistema enemigo era arriesgado y podría tener consecuencias, mas su curiosidad era mayor y deseaba averiguar si lo que sucedería en el sur los afectaría. "¿Qué es lo que tramas, Freezer?" se preguntó al ver a los seis hombres encender una fogata y tomarse un descanso, pues la noche había caído y no contaban con la suficiente luz para seguir con su labor.

* * *

Freezer estaba solo en la sala de guerra del área 79, pues así lo había ordenado. Con ojos vigilantes seguía los movimientos de los 'líderes' saiyajin, disfrutando de su consternación al no entender el porqué de su misión. Disfrutaba de hacer sufrir a sus víctimas, y aunque hasta el momento sólo había practicado con torturas físicas, la psicológica le producía el mismo placer: ver los rostros de fastidio de los hombres era algo invaluable para él. Tal vez debería hacer eso más seguido.

La noche había caído en la zona sur y era hora de que pusiera en marcha su plan. En puntos estratégicos había distribuido potentes explosivos que con simplemente apretar un botón, se iniciaría la cuenta regresiva para su detonación. Sacó el pequeño dispositivo de su bolsillo. La señal que emitiría sería enviada a un satélite en la órbita terrestre y ésta rebotaría en varias torres de telecomunicación de su ejército para después llegar hasta los explosivos y activarlos.

Presionó el botón. Era hora de los fuegos artificiales.

* * *

Goku miraba desde un punto alto la zona 79, aunque no era su lugar favorito en el mundo. Los muros de color gris, los vehículos militares, las torres de vigilancia, y la gruesa cerca que marcaba un perímetro alrededor le producían asco. Odiaba lo que esa construcción representaba, detestaba a todas esas personas que se unieron al tirano por poder y se aborrecía a sí mismo por no haber hecho nada para intentar cambiar las cosas, por esperar por tantos años con los brazos cruzados a que todo eso acabara. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? En una ocasión intentó huir y no tardaron ni un día en encontrarlo; el castigo no lo recibió de mano de Freezer ni de su padre, sino de un sujeto saiyajin llamado Turles, quien por orden del Lord le dio 100 azotes, solamenteporque aquel día el tirano se sintió generoso y "compadeció" al chico. Con cada golpe su cuerpo se estremeció de dolor, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero logró reprimirlas: no les daría el gusto de verlo llorar, y cuando su castigo terminó, sus heridas fueron enjuagadas con agua helada, para después mandarlo a dar cincuenta vueltas por toda la zona. Terminado eso, se le mandó a su habitación con la seguridad de que ya no intentaría escapar otra vez, y cuando Goku intentó recostarse, las heridas en su espalda no se lo permitieron, así que durante varios días durmió boca abajo. Si ese había sido su escarmiento al estar Freezer de buen humor, no habría querido descubrir cómo lo habría pasado de estar éste enfadado. Pero la interrogante aquí era ¿cómo lograban ubicarlo cada vez que se ausentaba? Cuando planeó su huida fue tan sigiloso que ni los perros guardianes se habían despertado al pasar cerca de ellos... Algún día lo sabría.

—¡Kakarotto!— Goku se sobresaltó al escuchar su propio nombre. Volteó y vio a Vegeta que, como siempre, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué sucede, Vegeta?— preguntó en tono inocente.

—Cada vez que salimos a entrenar, tú te pones a admirar el horizonte. —le reclamó.

—No fastidies. — dijo Goku.

—Escucha, Kakarotto. Yo no quiero saber acerca de tu vida, pero creo que deberías dejar de pensar en el pasado y preocuparte por seguir vivo. —sugirió seriamente y se marchó.

" _Preocuparme por seguir vivo... es que ya no estoy seguro si a esto se le puede llamar vida_." pensó. Soltó un suspiro y se apresuró por seguir a Vegeta. Llevaban un par de semanas sin tener noticias de sus hermanos y quizás ese día podrían darles información de cómo les iba o de cuándo regresarían a la zona 79, aunque a su compañero no parecía importarle el estado de Tarble.

" _Raditz.._." Su hermano no era el mejor del universo, pero después de tanto comenzaba a extrañar su presencia. ¿Cómo le estaría yendo en el sur? Aceleró el paso e ingresó por la entrada principal de la zona 79.

* * *

Raditz miraba las llamas devorar los trozos de madera como si al hacerlo se le revelaría la respuesta a la gran pregunta que lo dominaba. La noche era oscura, ya que la Luna estaba oculta por gruesos nubarrones que eran desplazados lentamente por el viento, el cual removía delicadamente su cabello. Frustrado, pasó las manos por su rostro y se levantó del asiento que ocupaba alrededor de la fogata, alejándose a paso lento de sus silentes compañeros e internándose en la derruida ciudad.

Sus compañeros permanecieron sumidos en una especie de trance producido por el danzar de las llamas.

Con cada paso se adentraba en la oscuridad de la noche y el crepitar de la madera quedaba atrás poco a poco.

Cadáveres, eso fue todo lo que encontraron bajo los escombros.

Por un momento, mientras caminaba, la negrura de la noche le brindó algo de tranquilidad; tras esos breves instantes olvidó lo que era, sus razones para estar ahí, su actual posición, dándole paso a un sentimiento muy cercano a la paz, y se preguntó si eso sentiría en el momento de su muerte cuando su corazón dejara de latir y su cerebro de funcionar... ¿Sería así? Otra pregunta por cuya complejidad le era imposible encontrar una respuesta. El fulgor del fuego en la fogata apenas y se podía distinguir después de haberse apartado lo suficiente. No, nunca era suficiente. Siguió su camino: necesitaba reflexionar.

Él era confiado, eso todos lo sabían, pero ese día en particular había quitado una venda de sus ojos que por años le impidió ver más allá de lo que se le mostraba,ahora no podía confiar ciegamente en Freezer... Kakarotto debía tener muchas más razones que las obvias para aborrecer como lo hacía al tirano. Su hermano nunca se doblegó... y lo odiaba porque a pesar de su corta edad se había dado cuenta de algo que a él le llevó años: que en Freezer no se podía confiar.

"Kakarotto..." la boca le supo amarga con ese nombre en su mente. Apretó los puños y al tomar consciencia de sí mismo se dio cuenta que hacía un buen rato se había detenido.

—¡Raditz! ¡Raditz!— Tarble gritaba su nombre al tiempo que se aproximaba a pasos acelerados hacia él.

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó un tanto molesto por sus gritos.

— ¿Qué te sucede?— respondió con otra pregunta. —Cuando te busqué ya no estabas.

— ¿Y para qué demonios necesitas mi presencia? No eres mi niñera. —le dijo de mala manera. El muchacho titubeó un poco antes de responderle.

—Es que... no es común que te apartes así de nosotros.

—Eso es algo que no es tu incumbencia. -replicó fastidiado.

—Lo lamento...—¡Pero qué carácter tenía Raditz! Él sólo trataba de mostrarse amable, de ser un poco optimista aun cuando el día fue malo: eso se sacaba por meterse en asuntos que no le incumbían.

Raditz lo observó marcharse de su lado con pequeños pasos, permaneciendo él en su sitio con los brazos cruzados y las piernas ligeramente separadas.

Tarble comenzaba a acelerar la marcha, pero se detuvo y miró por arriba del hombro a su compañero.

— ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que sucede? No eres el único que desconfía de lo que pueda pasar.- El tono de su voz era suave, pero su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido. — Freezer no hace las cosas precipitadamente y sin una razón; sé que algo sucederá. — Observó a su compañero que permanecía en la misma pose de antes. Él elevó el tono de su voz. — ¿Crees que yo disfruto estar aquí? Pues no es así; yo no debería estar aquí, ni siquiera debería estar vivo. Mi padre me desprecia por ser débil, pero yo nunca haría algo para dañar a otro ser... -el otro sujeto lo miró confundido. —Moriremos aquí, puedo asegurarlo. —Sus palabras aparentemente carecían de sentido, pero dentro suyo las emociones eran demasiado fuertes como para controlarlas y mantener la coherencia de lo que decía.

¡Tarble debía estar alucinando para decir todas esas cosas! " _O también se ha dado cuenta de lo mismo que tú; ninguno de los dos pertenece a este mundo porque sólo el más fuerte sobrevive, y ambos no lo son._ " Esa voz en su cabeza otra vez. Miró al muchacho frente a él, sumidos ambos en el silencio. Se acercó a su compañero receloso y puso una mano sobre su hombro derecho: la diferencia de estaturas era notable.

— ¿Por qué dices que moriremos?— cuestionó.

—Sólo acércate a aquellos árboles y escucha atentamente. —le pidió en un susurro. Al mayor le pareció una tontería aquello, pero lo hizo. Con sigilo y cuidando por dónde caminaba se acercó a un pequeño conjunto de árboles y escuchó atentamente.

No. ¡No era posible!

Volteó a todos lados, su corazón palpitando a un ritmo acelerado, el terror invadiendo cada fibra de su ser, el sudor en su frente, y el rostro desencajado por la inevitable mueca de horror.

No era cierto... Una vil broma de mal gusto, eso debía ser.

Él con un nudo en su garganta y Tarble se mantenía tan sereno.

— ¿Ya escuchaste?— la calma en su voz sólo aumentaba su nerviosismo.

—Una bomba... —murmuró sintiendo una dolorosa opresión en el pecho.

Tarble asintió. —Y debe haber más en toda la ciudad, ¡debemos irnos!

Para Raditz era doloroso saber que después de años de leal servicio, aquel desgraciado se desharía de ellos de una manera tan patética como esa, y sintió tanta rabia, pero Freezer no se saldría con la suya.

—Debemos avisarle a los otros- sugirió Tarble, pero él negó con la cabeza. En un apresurado movimiento tomó a su compañero por el brazo y lo dirigió a una cloaca.

— ¿Qué haces Raditz?— le preguntó el joven.

—Intento salvar nuestras patéticas vidas. —le contestó él antes de darle un fuerte empujón que lo obligó a descender e internarse en el hediondo sistema de drenaje de la ciudad.

* * *

Freezer había pospuesto la función por un rato, ya que uno de sus soldados interrumpió abruptamente su momento de gloria.

—Señor Freezer, lamento haberlo interrumpido, pero es un asunto de extrema urgencia. — Se excusó rápidamente el hombre. Él, manteniendo la compostura, le dirigió una gélida mirada haciéndolo proseguir con el mensaje. —Nos han llegado informes que un grupo rebelde atacó nuestro campamento del noreste, mi Lord, y aunque se hallaban ahí suficientes soldados para acabarlos, el enemigo llamó refuerzos e inevitablemente fueron abatidos. — Freezer para esa parte del relato le había dado la espalda y meditaba.

—Pero eso no es todo. — prosiguió el soldado. —Atacaron también el campamento del centro y en este momento nuestros hombres luchan con fiereza ante el grupo rebelde, pero las municiones se acaban y para este entonces quedan menos de la mitad de nuestros hombres combatiendo.

— ¿Y?— la pregunta despreocupada de su señor lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Necesitamos que autorice la salida de los refuerzos, tal vez sea nuestra oportunidad de acabar con el enemigo. — El soldado se preocupó cuando Freezer permaneció silente y dándole la espalda.

—Activen la alarma. — ordenó.

— ¿Señor?— La orden de su superior lo dejó desconcertado.

—Activen la alarma, se necesita de un gran contingente para acabarlos para siempre. — contestó simplemente. El soldado hizo una reverencia y se retiró apresuradamente.

Ahí estaba él, observando el pequeño control entre sus manos. Qué lástima! Quería sentarse tranquilamente para disfrutar del hermoso espectáculo de fuego que le aguardaba, pero si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría nunca, así que con desgano presionó el botón que activaría los explosivos en 30 segundos a partir de ese momento y salió de la sala de guerra, donde ya le aguardaban sus fieles soldados Dodoria y Zarbon.

Con paso calmo se dirigió al balcón que se encontraba en el último nivel de ese edificio y en donde daría las órdenes a los soldados que, valientemente, se enfrentarían a los mayores rivales que tenía para lograr su meta.

Y al llegar ahí, se sintió poderoso. La estridente alarma sonaba y era música para sus oídos, pero juraba que habría disfrutado más cada detonación con la que acabaría miserablemente a los dos saiyajin del sur.

* * *

Goku había buscado por largos minutos a su padre para pedirle información sobre su hermano; desde que entró a la zona perdió de vista a Vegeta, pero sabía que a este le gustaba tener sus momentos de calma.

Vio a Bardock caminar apresuradamente por el largo pasillo en su dirección.

—¡Kakarotto!— lo llamó desde la distancia. En su rostro vio reflejado que algo había ocurrido.

— ¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó tratando de parecer sereno.

Bardock se detuvo a su lado y lo miró profundo a los ojos. —Se trata de Raditz. —puso sus manos con firmeza en sus hombros y Goku por un momento creyó ver dolor en la mirada de su padre, cosa que le hizo esperar lo peor.

— ¿Qué le sucedió?— preguntó por inercia.

—Su escuadrón fue atacado por rebeldes mientras cumplían con su misión... No hay sobrevivientes. —A Goku le fue difícil procesar las palabras de su padre en ese momento. Su hermano estaba muerto, ¿a eso se refería? El sentimiento de culpa lo invadió por completo. La última vez que hablaron y ninguno de los dos fue capaz de despedirse de una manera decente, sólo palabras con enojo y reproche, sin presentir que esa había sido la última vez que se verían en sus vidas.

Miró a su padre, quien todavía sujetaba sus hombros con fuerza y lo miraba directo a los ojos.

—Lo lamento, Kakarotto. — Cada ocasión que le sucedía una tragedia, su padre sólo se disculpaba con él. Nunca se habían abrazado y hoy no sería la primera vez que lo hicieran. El nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar y agachando la mirada, asintió débilmente.

—Estaré bien. —mintió. Bardock estaba a punto de hablar, pero la horrible alarma que utilizaban para reunirlos en el enorme patio principal, empezó a resonar por todos y cada uno de los rincones del recinto, además de la espectral luz roja que acompañaba al estridente sonido y bañaba el entorno de color sangre.

Ambos marcharon fuera del edificio y se pusieron ordenadamente en sus sitios: organizados por fracciones, por rango militar, o por el peso de sus labores, se formaron de manera que todos miraban hacia donde estaba el balcón, el sitio donde el tirano los 'honraba' con su presencia y daba los discursos más absurdos, llenos de ideas locas, pero que para los estúpidos que le seguían lealmente era poesía pura.

Pero para los saiyajin, era pura basura.

Freezer se asomó con paso delicado y rostro serio. Detrás de él, sus más fieles sirvientes cuidaban su espalda. En el techo, francotiradores cuidaban la seguridad de su señor, pues era en tales ocasiones que los atentados contra su vida tenían lugar. En el extremo sur de la zona 79 se encontraba el hangar, donde los poderosos aviones de guerra ya estaban preparados para el gran evento que se avecinaba.

—Hoy— inició Freezer—hemos recibido la desagradable sorpresa de tres ataques contra nuestras tropas resultando en dos ocasiones con la derrota para nuestra gente. Pero el acto más cobarde —recalcó— tuvo lugar en la antigua ciudad del sur, donde un escuadrón fue enviado para una simple misión de reconocimiento, pero lamentablemente fueron atacados sin la posibilidad de defensa y finalmente fueron abatidos. Y como si esto no resultara suficiente, el enemigo bombardeó toda el área en un intento de borrar todo rastro nuestro en ese lugar. —Freezer miró complacido cómo algunos soldados parecían impactados con la noticia.

Pero no los saiyajin, y eso lo hizo sonreír aún más.

* * *

Milk no podía comprender lo que había pasado; en un instante la imagen se perdió a causa de una potente explosión, y eso sólo significaba que el escuadrón enemigo había sido liquidado, ¿pero por quién?

Quedó estática frente a la enorme pantalla, sin saber cómo reaccionar después de eso. Pasó un buen lapso de tiempo antes de que escuchara los insistentes llamados en la puerta.

—Pase— su voz fue neutral.

Launch entró a la sala con un rostro que reflejaba que no era portadora de buenas noticias.

— ¿Qué sucede?— El estado de la rubia no le agradaba.

—Lo que te diré, sé que no te gustará en absoluto... —inhaló una gran cantidad de aire— Yajirove, el general de la base Este, ha llamado con muy malas noticias: Johnson ignoró tus órdenes y ordenó que se atacara el campamento enemigo del noreste y ahora están luchando en el centro. Solicitaron refuerzos, y aunque por ahora llevan una gran ventaja a sus oponentes, ellos han llamado a sus refuerzos de la zona 79 y... ahora un grupo se dirige al campo de batalla y otro a nuestro refugio del Este. —El nerviosismo en su voz y su expresión revelaban las pocas esperanzas de que en esos sitios para el día siguiente quedasen sobrevivientes, pero para Milk, en este caso, la derrota no era una opción, y aunque sabía que la distancia que los separaba era mucha, contaban con los aviones más veloces, aún más que los del ejército opuesto, y eso les daba una ventaja considerable.

" _Estúpido_." pensó ella, ya que ese tal Johnson era un hombre que sólo buscaba provocar más violencia, desoyendo las órdenes que los mantendrían vivos y haciendo lo que le venía en gana. Pero eso había sido demasiado, arriesgando tantas vidas de una manera tan idiota como lo era atacar precipitadamente al enemigo, sin un plan adecuado de ataque. Si Johnson moría en la batalla, sería un alivio para todos.

—Que todos se preparen. — habló finalmente.

— ¿Todos?— preguntó Launch sin poder creer sus palabras.

—Sólo los combatientes, a excepción de Ten Shin Han y tú... Necesito que alguien se quede a cargo si algo me sucede. — le sonrió.

— ¿Si algo te sucede? No estarás diciendo que tú también irás, ¿verdad?— estaba muy sorprendida.

Milk asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

—No es justo que yo me quede aquí sin hacer nada mientras mis hombres mueren; si los he de mandar a los brazos de la muerte, entonces yo también iré con ellos. —No era un acto de valentía, sino lo que ella consideraba como justo. Si no había sido capaz de mantener a Johnson al margen, entonces pagaría por su fallo. Launch trató de detenerla, queriendo convencerla de que una líder como ella no la encontrarían jamás, pero todo fue inútil. Las alarmas resonaron por los pasillos subterráneos y los soldados salían en filas organizadas, dirigiéndose a los puntos de reunión para ser informados de la situación.

Los aviones de combate fueron los primeros en salir, seguidos de los de transporte militar. Cada soldado, equipado con el armamento necesario, se preparó mentalmente para lo que les esperaba: una muerte segura a manos de los seres más despiadados que existían. Tirar a matar, ese era su lema, algo preocupante para todos ellos, pero pelearían por lo que consideraban correcto, aunque se les fuera la vida en ello.

* * *

Raditz y Tarble trataban de huir desesperadamente a través del alcantarillado. Sin aliento por el esfuerzo, trataban de llenar sus pulmones con el pútrido aire que se colaba entre la alcantarilla. El mayor de los dos sabía que no había sido la mejor idea que se le ocurriera para tratar de salvarse, pero era mejor intentarlo que morir intentando llegar a sus vehículos, los cuales, estúpidamente, habían dejado en el extremo opuesto de la ciudad. Su compañero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo mucho mayor para correr, tanto porque sus piernas eran más cortas que las suyas y porque su condición física no era adecuada para esa tarea.

Tarble miraba la espalda de su compañero en la oscuridad. La hedionda esencia que se desprendía de cada rincón del drenaje le producían un asco mortal que degeneraría prontamente en vómito, pero se controlaba todo lo que podía, ya que su situación no era la propicia para tal reacción: sus vidas estaban en riesgo. El muchacho se lamentaba por la decisión que había tomado Raditz al no volver y advertirles a los otros, pero era algo común en él, así que cualquier intento de convencerlo, le habría costado por lo menos una paliza de parte de su compañero.

El fango acumulado por años les hacía resbalar. Aparentemente, corrían sin un rumbo fijo, mas Raditz conocía por donde iba. El tiempo estaba corriendo en sus contra. Apresuraron el paso. Unas ratas por aquí, algunas cucarachas por allá; un tropiezo, un golpe, gotas de agua sucia en sus cabezas y el chapoteo lejano de los residuos que se colaban de la superficie.

— ¡Apresúrate!— le ordenó a Tarble. Este sostenía una linterna que por mera casualidad llevaba entre sus ropas, iluminando el sendero que recorrían a máxima velocidad. Si por lo menos hubieran llevado algo más que una simple linterna y sus armas.

— ¡Que te apresures!— volvió a demandar Raditz, pero su compañero estaba muy débil y se le hacía más difícil el recorrido; las náuseas provocadas por lo que le rodeaba fueron demasiadas y en un instante ya estaba inclinado echando fuera lo contenido en su estómago. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y debían huir. Quizás Tarble no lo sabía, pero aquellos dispositivos dispersos por toda la ciudad eran de los más potentes y no tardarían en detonar, y sabía que cuando eso sucediera, su estancia en la Tierra se vería finalizada.

—No… no puedo seguir, Raditz. —se excusó cayendo de rodillas sobre la suciedad. ¡Qué idiota era! Se dejaría morir cuando él estaba haciendo todo lo posible por salvarlo. Raditz no tuvo más opción que, de manera apresurada, tomar al chico y ponerlo sobre sus hombros: era tan liviano. A pesar de su apariencia, él era un excelente corredor. Cada segundo era un tesoro que debían aprovechar al máximo.

Un temblor producido por la primera explosión hizo cimbrar la estructura subterránea.

— ¡Maldición!— murmuró con un dejo de temor en su voz. La cabeza de Tarble golpeaba suavemente su espalda y eso sólo significaba que el muchacho se había desmayado. Otro temblor, producto de la siguiente explosión. El plan de Raditz era encontrar algún lugar donde resguardarse, o por lo menos, que la explosión no los alcanzara directamente. Si la estructura se derrumbaba, entonces tendrían una posibilidad de sobrevivir. La tercera sacudida hizo caer gran parte del lugar. Y al siguiente momento, todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

Después que casi la mitad de su ejército se dirigiera al campo de batalla, Freezer se mostraba con una sonrisa confiada. Si bien su plan inicial era que ellos fueran quienes iniciaran el ataque, lo que había resultado era simplemente magnífico. Vidas destrozadas, familias separadas y el caos que con su llegada había provocado en el mundo desde el día de su nacimiento, era su mayor satisfacción.

Sus fieles soldados permanecían detrás de él, sin cuestionarlo, sin pronunciar una palabra. " _¡Saiyajins imbéciles!"_ Tuvo que controlarse para no estallar en sonoras y poco estéticas carcajadas, manteniendo la compostura. Aquel pueblo tan orgulloso, que jamás creía en sus palabras dadas en cada discurso siempre acababa siguiendo sus órdenes, porque entendían muy bien el mensaje oculto en cada una de sus palabras: a él no podían matarlo, porque era indestructible. Había burlado a la muerte tantas veces y de tantas formas que en ocasiones le parecían un milagro; lástima, Freezer no creía en ellos.

Se había sumido tanto en sus pensamientos, que no se percató en la suave vocecita que lo llamaba de una manera peculiar. Dodoria y Zarbon detuvieron sus pasos un instante al pensar que su Lord haría lo mismo, pero al verlo seguir despreocupadamente su camino, tuvieron que seguirle. Ellos sabían quién era aquel que llamaba a su señor, mas no era un asunto que les incumbiera.

Los ligeros pasos resonaron en cada pared; la gruesa alfombra de tono carmesí evitaba que se dieran cuenta de que en realidad, esa persona estaba corriendo.

" _Sí"_ pensó Freezer con satisfacción. " _Soy invencible, indestructible_."

Rió suavemente, elegante.

Lo era, y eso lo alegraba.

El que lo llamaba alcanzó a sus fieles soldados y les dedicó una sonrisa, cosa que desconcertó a ambos.

Freezer pensó que una vez que acabaran con la escoria rebelde, debería tomar la zona 79 como su residencia oficial.

 _Esa_ persona se acercaba a él y pronunciaba una palabra que para él no tenía significado.

No, no haría una estatua en su honor, él no quería que lo recordaran de esa forma.

Su corazón se detuvo unos instantes para latir con fuerza cuando se percató de quién lo llamaba y de qué forma.

— ¡Papá!

Porque hasta los más crueles villanos tienen sus secretos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bien, a pesar de que ya tenía el capítulo escrito, surgieron algunas dificultades que me impidieron subirlo el viernes, es por eso que lo hago ahora, pero espero que les haya agradado. También sé que no hubo demasiado de Goku o de Milk, pero el siguiente capítulo se titulará: _En el campo de batalla: tan cerca y tan lejos._ ¿Eso les dice algo? Bueno, yo paso a retirarme y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Capítulo VI En el campo de batalla

**Capítulo VII**

 **En el campo de batalla: tan cerca y tan lejos.**

Goku corría con desesperación en busca de su padre. Luego que hubieron roto formación, lo perdió de vista y necesitaba hablar con él a pesar de la grave situación en que se encontraban. No confiaba, no podía confiar en todo lo dicho por Freezer; lo vio sonreír de la misma manera en que lo hacía al torturar a los presos de guerra, la misma maldita sonrisa de cuando algo que había planeado por mucho tiempo daba excelentes resultados. Él no se sentiría ofendido ni consternado ante algún ataque hacia los saiyajins, menos si se trataba de guerreros de clase baja, porque para Freezer todos eran escoria, y Goku debía averiguar qué le había sucedido en realidad a su hermano, aunque de antemano lo sabía: el único culpable de la muerte de Raditz era la lagartija. ¿Pero qué ganaría asesinándolos? Eso era algo preocupante y por esa razón necesitaba encontrar a Bardock.

La alarma seguía retumbando en cada muro de la zona 79, y acompañando a esta, el sonido de los soldados marchando ordenadamente hacia el hangar. Cada soldado con el equipamiento necesario para la cruenta batalla que les esperaba, la adrenalina corriendo por todo su ser, los corazones palpitando al máximo ante la larga espera, porque eso era para lo que vivían: para asesinar. La sangre corriendo a través de las heridas del enemigo era una maravillosa estampa que se mostraba ante sus ojos, incitándolos a seguir con su repugnante misión. "No dejar a ninguno vivo" la orden que había dado Freezer antes de desaparecer del balcón se repetía una y otra vez es sus mentes.

 _No dejar a ninguno vivo._

Era una novedad que su señor no hubiera pedido algunos prisioneros como en ocasiones anteriores, pero ellos no eran nadie para poner objeciones.

 _No dejar a ninguno vivo._

Entre las filas de Freezer se podían encontrar hombres, mujeres y adolescentes. Ningún niño menor de doce años tenía permitido ir a la batalla, no porque el tirano tuviera alguna clase de consideración con los pequeños, esa decisión estaba regida más por la estrategia: sus manos y piernas eran inadecuadas para sostener las armas o para resistir las largas caminatas que en ocasiones tenían que realizar.

 _No dejar a ninguno vivo._

Goku no permitiría que Freezer se sintiera con el control absoluto de la situación, y a pesar de que él estaba relegado a tareas de menor importancia, haría lo imposible para que su padre lo dejara acompañar al ejército. Con algo de suerte, podría escapar hacia la zona sur aprovechando la conmoción.

— ¡Padre!— le gritó al divisarlo en la lejanía. Bardock lo miró con algo de sorpresa, no esperaba que estuviera en esos momentos buscándolo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Kakarotto?— tuvo que alzar la voz para que su hijo lo escuchara, ya que el estridente sonido de la alarma no dejaba de sonar, aunado también al ruido producido por los aviones al despegar.

—Quiero ir... por favor, déjame ir. —Kakarotto nunca suplicaba, y menos para poder ser parte de ellos, así que frunció el ceño y lo miró con severidad.

— ¿Qué demonios pretendes, muchacho? Te conozco y sé que tienes algo entre manos. Ah... —Suspiró y pasó una de sus manos por su nuca con cansancio. —Si esto tiene algo que ver con lo que le pasó a Raditz, será mejor que lo olvides por que no estoy dispuesto a cargar con tu cadáver de regreso, ¿has comprendido?— Su hijo estaba frente a él, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

—Tú sabes, ¿no?— cuestionó.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Aún seguían hablando en voz alta, pero sin llegar a los gritos.

—Me refiero a que sabes bien quién es el culpable de todo esto.

—El culpable fue Raditz, Kakarotto. Siempre con esa estúpida confianza ciega, él murió porque no supo defender su vida. ¡No pretendas que no me interesa! Él era mi hijo, idiota o no, era parte de mi sangre. —Bardock sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces; había fallado, otra vez falló como padre.

—Si en realidad te interesara me dejarías ir. No te prometo nada, pero de algo puedes estar seguro: hoy no moriré. —Goku sonrió a su padre, pero sin esa chispa de antaño.

—Está bien, Kakarotto. Aunque tendré que rendirle cuentas después a Freezer, sólo ve por tus armas y apresúrate: el avión ya casi sale. —Observó a su hijo correr nuevamente por sus cosas. Jamás habría imaginado que terminarían así, en medio de una guerra, siguiendo las órdenes de un bastardo a quien no le importaba cuántas víctimas se cobraban cada semana. Él tuvo una familia estable, hasta se podría decir que fue feliz, pero después lo perdieron todo. Kakarotto no entendía que si se portaba de esa manera era porque también a él le dolía y esa era la única forma de reprimir ese dolor.

" _Si al menos lo supieras, hijo_." Goku regresó y se integró rápidamente a sus compañeros. Ninguno, padre o hijo, se volvió a dirigir la palabra mientras se dirigían a la región centro.

 _No dejar ninguno vivo,_

 _Ni amigo ni enemigo._

 _Todos habrían de sacrificar sus vidas ese mismo día._

* * *

Milk tenía el rostro sereno tratando de infundirle valor a sus hombres, brindándoles seguridad de su inminente victoria en la batalla que se les aproximaba y aunque sabía a la perfección que tal vez no sería así, quería darles falsas esperanzas. Muchos morirían, pero no lo harían en vano, de eso se encargaría ella. Casi podía oler la sangre y la carne quemada de los soldados, los gritos de batalla y de dolor; casi podía imaginar cada detonación y con ella los cuerpos regados por todo el suelo. Muertes, muchas muertes es lo que presenciarían. Y ella se sentía como una basura por no poder detener la violencia que les rodeaba en esos instantes, por no poder encontrar la manera de acabar con eso sin que se tuvieran que perder más vidas.

—No podremos ganar. —Milk no fue consciente de que había hablado en voz alta hasta que miró a todos sus soldados observándola con rostros preocupados. Casi podía oler su miedo.

— ¿Moriremos?— preguntó un joven soldado que no tenía más de dieciséis años. Ella lo miró con fijeza y le sonrió tratando de calmarlo. —Sí, eso es muy probable, pero nunca nos rendiremos. Si nuestra sangre ha de ser derramada en el campo de batalla, no será sólo la nuestra porque nos encargaremos de mandar al infierno a esos bastardos, ¡no se harán sacrificios inútilmente!— Al ir en el interior de la aeronave las turbulencias no le permitían ponerse de pie, pero alzó su voz para que todos la escucharan. — ¡Les aseguro que por cada uno de nosotros morirán dos de ellos! Si la violencia es el único recurso que podemos usar para acabar con esta porquería, pues entonces ¡la usaremos! Si eso es lo que Freezer quiere, ¡se lo daremos! ¡Y aunque la noche sea oscura les aseguro que ninguno de ellos se escapará! —Los ánimos se subían a cada palabra dicha por su líder y ahora los soldados habían retomado su confianza. — ¡Esta guerra es nuestra! Y la victoria será contundente. —Hasta con sus propias palabras Milk había recobrado sus ánimos y no tendría lugar para las dudas.

— ¡Acabaremos con esos hijos de perra!— gritó el mismo soldado de antes. En un instante, todos estaban llenos de valentía. Sí, acabarían con el enemigo, destrozarían al ejército de Freezer esa misma madrugada y serían libres al fin.

Se acercaban cada vez más a territorio hostil y se prepararon para saltar del avión, y, algunos entre rezos, se entregaron fielmente a lo que el destino les tuviera preparado.

La victoria no sería suya sin pelear.

* * *

Su respiración era pausada. Llevaba alrededor de dos minutos despierto y apenas se había dado cuenta de su situación: estaba bajo una pila de escombros. El hedor del drenaje y el polvo le hacían no querer respirar con más fuerza, porque si lo intentaba, era seguro que terminaría lleno de vómito... como Tarble. ¿Y dónde estaba su compañero? No estaba muy seguro, la explosión hizo colapsar toda la estructura y les cayó encima, pero no escuchaba ningún otro ruido que no fuera el de las llamas devorando cualquier material inflamable y un ligero chapoteo cercano que le indicara que Tarble hubiese sobrevivido. Raditz todavía no abría los ojos, pues creía que sería inútil al estar atrapado en la completa oscuridad, pero se obligó a hacerlo después de sentir que una rata olfateaba su rostro y luego pasaba su cuerpo gelatinoso por el mismo. No pudo evitar pasar sus manos por su cara en busca de alguna herida producida por la explosión o por una rata en el lapso que estuvo inconsciente; no encontró ni un solo corte ni golpe en su carne, pero sentía un gran dolor en el costado aunque la luz que se colaba entre los trozos de concreto caído no era la suficiente para revisar la gravedad de la herida.

¡Qué manera de terminar el día! Casi muerto debajo de los trozos de una ciudad y todo provocado por un bastardo que los utilizó por años. Pero ¿por qué tomarse tantas molestias para terminar con sus inútiles vidas? Ellos eran soldados de tercera clase, para Freezer habría sido más fácil darles un tiro en la cabeza que hacer tanto alboroto para matarlos. ¿Qué ganaba? No estaba seguro. ¿Qué podía perder? Nada, el maldito nunca perdía. El juego de la guerra era un juego en el que Freezer jamás podría perder.

Raditz soltó un gruñido. ¿Y a él qué le importaba? En esos momentos Tarble y él ya eran dados por muertos en la zona 79, estaba seguro.

Trató de mover algunos escombros para salir a la superficie y buscar a su compañero, hizo un gran esfuerzo y finalmente pudo hacer un espacio lo suficientemente grande para sacar su cuerpo; maldijo cuando, al salir, su costado rozó contra el frío concreto y le produjo una fuerte punzada de dolor.

— Maldita sea... —Volvió a quejarse al ver un ligero rastro de sangre que dejó al salir de su prisión de escombros. Dirigió su mirada a la herida y se sorprendió al ver la larga cortada sangrante. Por fortuna no era muy profunda, pero ardía demasiado y necesitaba lavarla para evitar que se infectara. Sería patético morir por una herida mal atendida.

— ¡Raditz! ¡Por favor, contesta! Raditz! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Maldición!— La voz angustiada de Tarble se escuchó a lo lejos. — ¡Raditz! ¡Contesta, maldita sea!— Ahora empezaba a enojarse y provocó que el joven de cabello largo comenzara a reír levemente.

Tarble recorría la zona con desesperación en búsqueda de su compañero. Removía e iluminaba con su linterna los lugares en donde podría haber rastro de este; luego de tanto tiempo comenzaba a desanimarse. Despertó con un horrible dolor en su brazo, pero afortunadamente seguía vivo, y del sujeto que lo había salvado no había rastro cercano. Tenía frío pues sus ropas estaban mojadas con el agua infecta del drenaje, y también estaba hambriento, pero debía encontrar a Raditz primero.

— ¡Raditz!— Llevaba alrededor de dos horas gritando y su garganta se sentía seca. El sol aún no salía pero estaba pronto a hacerlo, y cuando eso sucediera la búsqueda se le haría mucho más fácil, pues a pesar de contar con su linterna y la luz de las llamas no era suficiente para facilitar su labor. Le era difícil explicar lo que sucedió; de un momento a otro perdió el conocimiento después de negarse a continuar su huida en el alcantarillado, para luego despertar bajo kilos y kilos de concreto caído. Si encontraba a Raditz, él se lo explicaría... si lo encontraba.

" _Ay, rayos Raditz, ¿dónde estás?"_ Su respiración era agitada y su andar se volvía más lento: se estaba dando por vencido.

Unas cuantas columnas de humo se levantaban en toda la ciudad y le impedían en ocasiones revisar en algunos lugares, mas de pronto, observó una alta figura acercándose lentamente hacia donde él estaba. Se asustó al principio y después se puso en posición de pelea. Frunció el ceño y trató de concentrarse en mantenerse con vida.

— ¿Conque quieres pelear conmigo, eh? ¿Así me pagarás por haberte salvado la vida?— le preguntó con sorna el hombre al que reconoció como su compañero. Él estaba tan sucio y lastimado como él mismo, o tal vez más.

— ¡Raditz! ¡Estás vivo!— exclamó con alegría.

—Por supuesto, idiota, no creo que sea un fantasma lo que estás viendo. —Raditz se sentía con ánimos para bromear.

—También estás herido. —le dijo el muchacho señalando su costado sangrante.

—Hum, no es nada. —Le dolía mucho, no podía negarlo, pero no se pondría a llorar por ello. Observó que Tarble sujetaba con fuerza su brazo izquierdo y le preguntó por qué lo hacía, a lo que este le respondió de igual manera, pero en su rostro veía cuánto dolor le producía. Se acercó a él e intentó revisar su brazo.

—Te dije que no era nada, Raditz, así que no molestes. —exigió a su compañero.

— ¡Vete al diablo!-Esa actitud no era normal en Tarble, por lo que Raditz dedujo que la herida en su brazo era seria.

El menor de los dos observó a su alrededor y se preguntó qué harían después, porque no tenían ningún medio de transporte del cual disponer. Tampoco contaban con alimento, agua o un lugar en donde dormir, y mucho menos sabía cómo afectaría ese evento sus vidas.

— ¡Tarble... Tarble!— gritó su compañero para llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó confundido.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste la herida del brazo? Está sangrando. — Él dirigió la mirada a su extremidad y, efectivamente, la sangre brotaba del gran corte que tenía.

—No lo sé. —respondió Tarble. —Cuando recobré la consciencia ya la tenía. Debió ser con alguna varilla de metal.

Raditz frunció los labios y miró a su alrededor. El sol ya casi se asomaba anunciando un nuevo día, una mañana que sería fría y lo mejor de todo, que en adelante no tendrían que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

—Vámonos Tarble, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. —le indicó mientras comenzaba a caminar evitando las llamas y los escombros. Su compañero lo siguió en silencio y en el rostro de ambos se dibujó una sonrisa, porque al fin podían respirar tranquilos sin el yugo de Freezer sobre sus hombros, y era como si las llamas que danzaban en la fogata de la noche anterior hubiese sido la señal de su libertad.

* * *

El tirano seguía rígido en su sitio sin poder aún voltear y darle la cara al muchacho que lo había estado llamando por minutos. Los cuatro presentes permanecían sumidos en un silencio abrumador y la atmósfera se tornaba poco a poco menos agradable. Zarbon y Dodoria entendieron que sobraban en ese sitio y haciendo una reverencia se retiraron en dirección opuesta a la que iban inicialmente, dejando solo a su señor con su hijo.

Freezer sacudió levemente los hombros y giró cuidadosamente sobre sus talones, y cuando lo hubo hecho, enfocó sus ojos en el rostro del chico de catorce años.

— ¿Qué es lo quieres?— cuestionó escuetamente.

—Es sobre todo el ruido que hubo afuera, ¿qué sucedió? ¿En realidad salieron al combate?— preguntó a su padre con algo de inseguridad.

—Por supuesto, esos insectos otra vez salieron de su escondite y ordené que no dejaran sobrevivientes... —miró largamente al muchacho: tez pálida, delgado, de baja estatura a pesar de su edad, ojos del mismo tono rojizo que los suyos, voz suave y rasgos delicados. Casi como una copia de él, a excepción del cabello, ya que este era de color castaño, el mismo tono que la cabellera de su madre. Prosiguió luego de un rato. — ¿Qué se supone que haces fuera de tu habitación? Te dije que no podías salir sin que Zarbon o Dodoria te acompañaran. Vuelve inmediatamente, Kuriza!- ordenó con firmeza. Su hijo agachó la mirada y antes de marcharse corriendo por los pasillos, le dijo a Freezer en voz baja un " _Lo lamento_."

¡Qué clase de martirio era ese! Él no se arrepentía casi de nada, solamente de haber caído tan bajo como para procrear junto a una cualquiera a ese niño al que debía llamar hijo, y eso lo llenaba de ira. De no haber sido por su padre, el pequeño engendro no seguiría en el mismo mundo que él.

Se recargó en una pared y se deslizó despacio hasta el suelo quedando sentado, y recordó cómo había sido todo desde el comienzo.

 _Freezer nació en el día más frío de Diciembre, en el seno de la familia del mismísimo jefe de la mafia de los Demonios del Frío, al cual todos conocían como King Cold, y aunque él no fue su primogénito (pues tal honor recaía en su hermano Cooler) su padre siempre profesó especial afecto por Freezer._

 _Desde que era un niño tuvo curiosidad y deseos de saber qué tipo de actividades desempeñaba su padre, pues como todo infante, buscaba en su figura paterna un modelo a seguir, y como King Cold buscaba ser totalmente sincero con su segundo hijo, no dudó ni un instante en darle todos los detalles de sus actividades criminales, y contrario a lo que pensó en un principio, Freezer permaneció inmutable a la situación familiar en que se encontraban. Le preguntó qué era lo que pensaba al respecto y su hijo, sonriendo de manera insana, respondió "me parece maravilloso." King Cold no supo bien qué debía hacer después de esa respuesta que para cualquier padre debiera resultar alarmante al ser consciente del terrible ejemplo que era para su familia, pero como su mente estaba completamente retorcida y le importaba muy poco el daño que provocaría en su hijo, irremediablemente, atinó a revolver los negros cabellos de Freezer y sonreír con satisfacción._

 _Con el pasar de los años Freezer desarrolló una actitud muy particular: era arrogante y paranoico; podía ser incrédulo y actuar también supersticioso; tenía complejo de superioridad y detestaba tener que seguir las órdenes de su padre; amaba con locura y frenesí el olor de la sangre fresca colándose en sus fosas nasales pero odiaba el desastre posterior a la masacre. Ya fuera por ajustes de cuentas o por deudas de juego, el encargado de los escarmientos era Freezer._

 _Pero había una sola cosa que odiaba más que otras, y esa era tener que mantenerse en la clandestinidad. Si bien King Cold y Cooler pagaban jugosos sobornos a las autoridades para pasar por alto todos sus crímenes, le era frustrante tener que actuar siempre en el manto de la noche, debiendo siempre cuidar su espalda y actuar con disimulo para no terminar en una bolsa negra o sirviendo de alimento para los animales carroñeros de la montaña. Él quería poder pasearse por las calles y observar los rostros llenos de temor de los transeúntes, que con la sola mención de su nombre las mujeres temblaran de temor, los niños orinaran en sus pantalones y los hombres no se sintieran seguros aun contando con una pistola entre sus manos. Él no quería respeto, no, de ninguna manera quería eso, porque sabía a la perfección que el respeto se perdía, y el temor es algo que muy difícilmente se disipa de la mente pues, aunque no lo desees, siempre está oculto y emerge cuando menos te lo esperas, torturándote de una manera lenta y fascinante, transportándote a un mundo oscuro en donde sólo habitan tus peores pesadillas... eso era lo que Freezer deseaba, ser el responsable de provocar horrendas pesadillas y siendo parte de una mafia, no lo lograría nunca; necesitaba algo grande, algo que abriera una herida tan grande en el mundo que fueran necesarias décadas para ser curada, pero ¿qué podría ser? Y la respuesta se le reveló en un sueño, que para cualquier otra persona hubiera resultado una pesadilla: una guerra, pero no una guerra pequeña, sino una en que toda la población humana viera sus más hórridas pesadillas hechas realidad. Sí, esa era la respuesta. Su nombre sería recordado con temor y quizá odio luego de siglos y siglos, provocando escalofríos a los cobardes y a los valientes. Su más grande gloria, sin dudas, sería morir sabiendo el daño que había causado en unos cuantos años, con tantas vidas y familias destrozadas por su culpa, con la sangre derramada sin consideración en su nombre y las almas muertas a causa del dolor que su guerra produciría. Oh, sí. El placer que le producía la imagen mental del mundo ardiendo en llamas no podía ser igualado o comparado con otro bajo placer, ni siquiera el sexo, que a pesar de no ser esencial para él, le resultaba tentador y más si la lujuria se le presentaba en la figura curvilínea de alguna mujerzuela que trabajaba en alguno de los tantos prostíbulos que eran manejados por su padre o hermano, y a los cuales siempre debía asistir cuando los negocios lo exigían._

 _¿Cuándo había tomado a su primera mujer? Pudo haber sido en su cumpleaños número dieciocho o tal vez después, y de las características de la mujer podía decir mucho menos; era una prostituta, por supuesto, pero una completamente sana y experimentada, tanto, que le dijo cómo moverse adecuadamente para lograr un mayor placer tanto en él como en ella, pero a Freezer poco le importaba el placer en la mujer, mas descubrió que eso en verdad le satisfacía que disfrutar solo. Esa era la única actividad en que le importaba sinceramente lo que el otro pudiese sentir, porque claro, resultaba beneficioso para él, ya que nunca haría nada en que no saliera con alguna ganancia._

 _Y maldijo por muchos años esa estúpida decisión._

 _Entre sus deberes con la mafia familiar, sus pocas noches de sexo ardiente, y su incremento de experiencia en la vida que le había tocado, Freezer trazaba los primeros pasos que lo llevarían a alcanzar la inmortalidad en la memoria colectiva. Debería valerse de los recursos que su posición criminal le brindaba y de sus habilidades de convencimiento, las cuales eran viles mentiras disfrazadas de verdades absolutas para lograr su objetivo._

 _Poder, también era lo que esperaba lograr. Independencia, forjarse una imagen propia y no que lo conocieran por ser el hijo de King Cold y hermano de Cooler, sino que lo conocieran por ser el hombre que haría colapsar el supuestamente pacífico orden que imperaba en el mundo. Él sería el fuego que haría arder al mundo entero y lo sumiría en el caos y la desesperación, acabando por completo con las almas de las personas que se toparan con el intenso remolino de destrucción que crearía. ¿Pero cómo, cómo hacerlo? Necesitaba ayuda para ello y la que se le ofrecía a la mano era insuficiente, así que era momento de salir en búsqueda de verdaderos guerreros, sin escrúpulos y sanguinarios. En algunos meses, unos cuantos cientos de hombres se le unieron con la vaga promesa de que, al terminar todo, el poder que obtendrían sería incomparable. Y Freezer reía tanto al recordar los rostros llenos de ambición de aquellos imbéciles._

 _Una noche en particular, la que deseaba con toda su corrupta alma poder borrar de su memoria, marcó el destino que ahora debía afrontar: esa era la noche en que conoció a la mujer que parió a su unigénito._

 _Como muchas veces en ocasiones anteriores, Freezer acompañó a su padre a una casa de citas en una ciudad no muy lejana a su lugar de residencia. Nunca antes había estado en ese lugar y después de ver a las jovencitas de aquel lugar dejarse tocar de manera obscena por hombres que bien podrían triplicar su edad, no quería volver. La dueña del lugar, una mujer de cuarenta y tantos años, obesa y totalmente desagradable a la vista y al oído (pues su voz era chillona y solía estallar en horribles carcajadas) los llevó a un tipo de oficina en donde no se podían escuchar los ruidos de las habitaciones en los cuartos del siguiente piso, pero sí que llegaba el olor a cigarrillo y a habano cubano de la sala principal._

 _King Cold y esa mujer hablaron por horas, su padre riendo en ocasiones con falsedad ante las estupideces dichas por aquella ramera, y consultándolo a él en ocasiones. Freezer observaba con disimulo la oficina: era un cuarto amplio, el suelo estaba alfombrado, los muebles eran de caoba tallada y, lo que más llamó su atención fue el enorme librero que yacía clavado en una pared a sus espaldas._

— _Freezer, hijo. —le llamó su padre. —La señora Gilles dice tener un regalo especial para ti. Se ha enterado que tu cumpleaños está cerca y quería darte un obsequio. —Sonrió con algo de malicia mientras enarcaba una ceja._

— _Así es, sólo debes ir a la habitación 15 y estará esperándote una gran sorpresa. —La 'señora' Gilles sonrió y como le habló directo al rostro su fétido aliento alcohólico llegó justo a su nariz, y Freezer hizo un gran esfuerzo para no hacer una mueca de asco. Se limitó a tomar una llave que la mujer le extendía con la mano, y sin mediar palabra alguna con ninguno de los dos, se levantó de su asiento y fue en búsqueda de la habitación con el número quince. A pesar de utilizar tanto misterio, ya sabía de antemano que su sorpresa era otra puta más._

 _Era impresionante que al tratarse de una casa de citas para hombres adinerados, el olor que se desprendía de todo rincón era exactamente igual al hedor que despedía cualquier burdel de quinta categoría._

 _Pasó por las habitaciones y agradeció que las puertas y las paredes fuesen hechas de un material especial a prueba de ruidos, porque de no haber sido así, habría salido de ese lugar inmediatamente._

 _Se detuvo ante la puerta con un 15 grabado en la superficie de madera, con ayuda de la pequeña llave entre sus dedos corrió el seguro y se introdujo a la habitación. La iluminación era escasa y las sábanas rojas despedían un perfume sumamente agradable, pero de su regalo no había rastro alguno. Escuchó ruido a sus espaldas y sonrió levemente: alguien intentaba atacarle. Un jarrón voló por los aires justo hacia su cabeza, pero bastó un solo movimiento para esquivarlo, haciendo que el objeto se rompiera al impactar contra la pared. Freezer giró y vio a su 'obsequio' con diversión; ella estaba impresionada y lo miró fijamente con sus grandes y bellos ojos verdes._

— _No deberías tratar así a las visitas. —Se acercó a la mujer y ella retrocedió._

— _¿Qui-quién eres?— Estaba aterrada, eso lo sabía por el tono de su voz._

— _Soy tu dueño. —respondió él mientras se alejaba de su lado y caminaba por la habitación._

 _-Pero... se supone que madame Gilles te dejaría solamente un par de horas conmigo. -Su voz ya no temblaba, hablaba con seguridad y analizaba con intriga al hombre._

— _¿En serio? Pues, ¡qué mal! La señora Gilles deberá buscarse otra chica, porque una vez que se me ha dado algo, nunca lo vuelven a recuperar. —Con las manos en los bolsillos la miró fríamente, pero para la muchacha esa mirada sería su perdición._

— _¿Qué harás, entonces? Madame no dejará que me saques de aquí, valgo mucho para ella porque... —A Freezer le importaba un carajo esa mujer, pero si la tal Gilles se la había entregado, por derecho era suya y dispondría de ella cuando lo quisiera._

— _¡Continúa! Dime la razón por la que te crees una pieza invaluable. —se mofó él._

— _Soy virgen. —afirmó ella sin apartar su mirada de la suya._

 _¡Perfecto! No sólo debía aguantar la pestilente esencia de ese lugar de mala muerte, sino que también querían que iniciara a una virgen. Al menos no debía preguntarse con cuántos otros hombres había estado._

— _¿Y? Eso no me interesa en lo mínimo; eres mía ahora. —Freezer se dirigió a la ventana que estaba ahí e intentó abrirla: estaba asegurada. De él nadie se burlaba y mucho menos de esa forma, así que como buen niño caprichoso no desistió en sus intentos y logró romper el marco de la ventana._

— _¡Ven aquí!— demandó._

 _La joven no llevaba más que un cortísimo vestido de color negro y un par de zapatillas altas del mismo color._

— _Pero... no podré salir. —afirmó ella. A él eso no le interesó y la obligó a salir por la ventana. Gracias a las grietas que había en la pared pudieron descender seguros hasta llegar a un callejón. Freezer sacó su celular y llamó a su padre diciéndole que se marchaba del lugar. King Cold se había retirado luego que su hijo iba en búsqueda de su regalo de cumpleaños._

 _Cuando hubo finalizado la llamada, observó con detenimiento a la mujer: cabello castaño ondulado que le llegaba a mitad de la espalda; ojos grandes y verdes, rasgos puramente femeninos y delicados en su rostro; espectacular figura para tratarse de una chica de 16; voz suave y agradable. Por supuesto, ahora entendía el gran valor que tenía para Madame Gilles, pues ella no necesitaba todo el maquillaje que usaban las demás prostitutas para resultar seductora. Y era virgen, eso le suponía un grave problema._

— _¿Cuál es tu nombre?— preguntó curioso Freezer._

— _Mi nombre es Vikka. —respondió dudosa del siguiente paso que efectuaría ese hombre._

— _Ven. —le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar. Ella lo siguió obediente. Llegaron hasta un parque que estaba a dos cuadras y le ordenó a Vikka que lo esperara, que si intentaba huir él se encargaría de que sus últimos minutos con vida fueran miserables, y que por ningún motivo se alarmara por cualquier cosa que sucediera. Ella estaba_ _asustada, pues el parque era un lugar muy oscuro y peligroso por la noche. Él bufó con fastidio y le entregó una navaja: si sabía usarla o no, ya no era su problema._

 _Volvió a la casa de citas. La haría arder hasta los cimientos, lo prometió desde que llegaron ahí y ahora lo cumpliría. Si bien lo pospondría hasta satisfacer sus deseos, ahora ya no tendría inconvenientes para hacerlo._

 _Cinco de sus hombres aguardaban fuera del edificio, él les ordenó que se deshicieran de los guardias del interior y le avisaran cuando no hubiera peligro. Al cumplir con lo ordenado, Freezer entró al lugar con andar tranquilo, pasando sobre los cadáveres con cuidado de no ensuciar sus zapatos, y divisando a Gilles en un rincón, se acercó a paso lento a ella, sacó una pistola de su funda y colocó el cañón en su frente._

— _Por... por favor, no me mates. — ¡Oh! Siempre suplicaban al sentir los brazos fríos de la muerte rodeándolos lentamente, pero él no tenía clemencia para nadie. Sonrió con burla y jaló del gatillo luego de haber quitado el seguro al arma. Tuvo que ladear el rostro para que la sangre de la mujer no salpicara en todo su rostro. Todos los presentes temblaban de miedo._

— _Enciérrenlos a todos en las habitaciones y sellen las puertas. —Sus hombres así lo hicieron y él mientras abrió las llaves de gas de la cocina y derramó el licor en el piso._

— _Señor, ya los encerramos, ¿ahora qué hacemos?— Freezer sonrió y disparó justo a su cabeza. Los otros quedaron paralizados por el acto tan repentino de su jefe._

— _Préndanle fuego a este lugar. -dijo antes de salir del lugar despreocupadamente. Las llamas lo invadieron todo y la gran explosión despertó a todos alrededor. Freezer había cerrado con llave la salida principal, por lo cual sus secuaces no pudieron huir para salvar sus vidas._

 _Mientras alrededor del edificio empezaba a llenarse de patrullas y curiosos, él manejaba hasta el pequeño parque en que dejó a la mujer, sólo para ver que dos hombres la tenían amagada en el suelo y uno de ellos tenía la navaja que le había dado. Sacudió la cabeza con fastidio, ¡la mujer ni siquiera sabía defenderse!_

 _Se acercó disimuladamente a los hombres que tocaban el cuerpo de la chica de manera obscena e intentaban retirar su ropa. Sacó la pistola y disparó en la cabeza de uno. El otro volteó a mirarlo y trató de amenazarlo con la navaja en un acto de falsa valentía. Freezer rió con ganas al ver ese acto tan patético y decidió divertirse un poco con él. Durante dos horas hizo pequeñas cortadas en puntos específicos del cuerpo de su víctima, al cual había sujetado con fuerza a un árbol y lo amordazó con un trozo de la camisa de su compañero. Vikka observaba todo sin asustarse; quería verlo sufrir por haber tratado de mancillarla con sus sucias manos, disfrutaba ver las lágrimas de dolor brotar de sus ojos y escurrir por sus mejillas, y deseaba tanto que ese hombre acabara con su miserable existencia que no dudó en pedirle a Freezer que lo matara lentamente. Este se sorprendió por las palabras de la joven y no reparó en disimularlo, pero siguiendo más su sed de sangre, decidió cumplir ese deseo. Lentamente introdujo la navaja en la garganta del hombre, sintiendo la sangre caliente en sus manos y el delicioso aroma adentrándose en sus fosas nasales, además del fascinante sonido de sus gemidos ahogados por la mordaza improvisada. Los pataleos del hombre se hicieron cada vez más lentos hasta desaparecer por completo al vaciarse por completo su cuerpo de sangre. Freezer limpió la sangre de sus manos y volvió a llamar a su padre para que mandara a alguien para deshacerse del cuerpo. Colgó y volvió a mirar a Vikka, en cuyos ojos se encontraba en mismo fuego que aparecía en los suyos al disfrutar con desenfreno de un asesinato. Casi perfecta... sino fuera de tratarse de una virgen, porque de lo contrario se habría entregado a sus bajas pasiones y la hubiera tomado ahí._

 _Ya en el auto ninguno se dirigió una sola mirada. Ella tenía tierra en todo el vestido, un golpecito en el mentón y el cabello alborotado, pero aún así tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, y cuando mordió su labio inferior, a él se le cortó la respiración._

 _Claro, al llegar con su padre tuvo que explicar lo que había sucedido en la casa Gilles, en el parque, y por qué demonios había llevado a una mujer a su hogar._

— _Ella es mía, me pertenece. —protestó él al percatarse de la mirada lujuriosa que su padre le dedicaba a la castaña._

— _Oh, ¿en verdad? ¿Será que estás enamorado? ¿Cuándo te casas con esta puta, eh?— se burló._

— _Nunca me casaré, ¿acaso crees que seré tan idiota como tú? ¡Tu maldita mujer iba a traicionarte! ¿O será que ya olvidaste porqué tuviste que matarla, padre?— escupió las palabras cual veneno._

 _King Cold frunció los labios y miró severamente a su hijo. -Llévala a tus aposentos y no dejes que nadie se acerque; mandaré a alguien a que le consiga algo de ropa decente... y que se dé un baño, a menos que tengas otros planes para ella._

— _No, no tengo planes ni para ella ni para mí. Oh, —dijo al darse media vuelta. — ¿Cooler regresa pronto? Porque tendrás que conseguir algo que se compare con mi preciosa posesión, ya sabes que detestaría ver a mi hermano triste. —y se retiró con andar altivo, con la señorita de ojos verdes siguiéndole de cerca. La mansión era de un estilo arquitectónico único, caracterizada por la singular simetría de las habitaciones y la fachada exterior, producto claro de la extravagancia que caracterizaba a la familia de mafiosos._

 _La habitación de Freezer era amplia y extrañamente muy parecida a la habitación 15 de la casa de citas, pues era una réplica exacta de la suya. Vikka permaneció cerca de la puerta al no saber qué hacer; sabía que esas personas eran peligrosas y podían asesinarla sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, pero no sabía la razón por la que el tal Freezer se aferró a mantenerla con él. Lo observó acercarse a la ventana y apreciar el paisaje nocturno mientras sostenía una copa de vino tinto en su mano derecha y pasaba su brazo izquierdo detrás de su espalda._

— _¿Qué esperas para darte un baño? ¡Apresúrate!— La voz del hombre era elegante, con un timbre particularmente extraño, pero nunca agudo. Ella automáticamente obedeció y dejó que junto al agua tibia se fueran los tortuosos recuerdos de su pasado._

 _Ella nunca conoció a sus padres y prácticamente creció en las calles. Rodeada de vicios y peligros se dejó engañar por Madame Gilles quien le prometió conseguirle un empleo estable como empleada doméstica. Ella, ingenua y deslumbrada por la idea de cambiar de vida, le siguió hasta aquel lugar sin saber que ahí vendería su cuerpo para ganarse el bocado que dirigía a su boca todos los días. Pero antes de que alguien fuera el afortunado de darle la bienvenida al bajo mundo de la prostitución, Vikka hizo saber a Gilles que era virgen. Una chica hermosa como ella se vendía bien, pero siendo pura sus bolsillos se llenarían en una sola noche, por lo que cuidó de la joven alimentándola adecuadamente, incitándola a ponerse en forma, tratándola como una verdadera joya. Y al estar lista, Madame Gilles le informó que debía complacer al hijo de un importante socio suyo, pero Vikka imaginaba que se trataría de un tipo obeso y repugnante, mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un sujeto delgado, y sin ser demasiado feo, su rostro inexpresivo le daba un aspecto distante. Lo atacó con el jarrón porque ese hombre emanaba un aura que la ponía insegura. Pero su repentina actitud desconcertante hizo que bajara sus defensas y se resignara a lo que viniera. Salió del cuarto de aseo envuelta en una toalla y vio sobre la cama varias prendas femeninas. Dirigió su mirada a Freezer, quien sin dejar de darle la espalda le indicó que podía disponer de las prendas como quisiera, ya que eran suyas. "Como un obsequio." aclaró. Ella tomó las prendas en sus brazos y se introdujo al baño, no sin antes darle las gracias._

 _Pasaron dos años luego de eso. Dormían en la misma cama y convivían casi siempre, pero Freezer nunca intentó nada con ella. Distanciados por una barrera invisible en su lecho, él no abandonaba sus sueños de provocar destrucción en el planeta, y ella empezaba a cometer el error de sentir amor hacia un ser que no lo conocía y jamás podría sentirlo, ¿pero qué podía hacer ella sino más que estar agradecida con Freezer por haberla salvado y por mantener intacta su pureza?_

 _Vikka recién había cumplido dieciocho años y Freezer le regaló un día de libertad por el gran bosque que se encontraba en su propiedad. Se sentía tan libre y llena de vida a pesar de que los fríos ojos de Freezer la vigilaban a cada momento y francotiradores resguardaban su seguridad. Saltó y rió como nunca antes, porque era feliz y sin contener su emoción se lanzó a los brazos del hombre y lo abrazó. Freezer no hizo nada para corresponderle ni para alejarla, simplemente permaneció indiferente._

 _A partir de ese día ella se convenció de que no estaba conforme con compartir su cama solamente en las horas de sueño, quería que Freezer la tomara y le mostrara cómo era tener intimidad con alguien. Lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, él no la buscaba pero ella a él sí. Con caricias leves en su espalda inició, pero él simplemente la ignoró. La línea que Freezer había marcado entre los dos, Vikka se encargaba de borrarla mientras peligrosamente acortaba la distancia que había entre los dos._

 _Él no la soportaba a esa corta distancia; temía las consecuencias de que podría pasar si cedía ante el deseo que ella despertaba. Y tampoco la había tomado porque recordaba la sonrisa llena de maldad que tenía al llevarla por primera vez a casa. Al recordarla se le helaba la sangre, ya que ni él ni su padre o hermano mostraban su lado oscuro con tanta fuerza._

— _¿Crees que soy hermosa?— le preguntó ella una noche. Freezer no supo qué responder y a Vikka se le llenaron los ojos llenos de lágrimas ante su indiferente mirada, durmiéndose en medio de sollozos. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer él? No podía creer que la castaña le realizó esa pregunta. ¿Y por qué lloraba? ¡Maldición! ¿Qué era lo que había salido mal? Pues... simplemente todo, desde encapricharse con ella y mantenerla resguardada como si fuera un gran tesoro, algo que no era ni sería._

 _Alrededor de un año ella lo evitaba a todo momento, inclusive no dormía a su lado y tampoco trataba de provocarlo, cosas que ni lo afectaron ni le resultaron beneficiosas: Freezer se mantuvo indiferente ante todo._

 _Sus planes estaban listos para ser llevados a cabo. King Cold y Cooler se convirtieron en sus mayores aliados y consideraron plausible las grandes aspiraciones que tenía. Consiguieron a más hombres, muchos de ellos con gran experiencia militar y los demás con la fuerza necesaria para resultarle de gran ayuda, mas todos ellos eran lo ingenuos suficiente para no darse cuenta que los más afectados serían ellos mismos. En fin, mientras fueran estúpidos y manipulables, a Freezer casi no le importaba lo demás._

 _Una noche tuvo que ajustar cuentas con un grupo criminal enemigo, por lo que el derramamiento de sangre no se hizo esperar. Cuerpos perforados por las balas en cualquier sitio de su anatomía se hallaban esparcidos por el suelo del bar en que tuvo lugar la masacre. Pocos de sus hombres salieron con vida y a él le dispararon en el antebrazo, una simple rozadura que sangraba poco y se curaría rápido._

 _Al regresar a su residencia se encontró con la nueva de que su padre había salido de viaje al enterarse de lo ocurrido en el bar, pues debía poner en claro quiénes eran los Demonios del Frío. Envió fuera a todos los guardias con la excusa de que necesitaba meditar, y era verdad. Su mente ahora estaba en completo desorden y deseaba poder aclarar ciertos puntos que serían cruciales para completar su macabro plan. Con pesadez se introdujo a su habitación para descansar y grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo que aguardaba en su cama: era Vikka. Cuidadosamente maquillada y con un vestido nada revelador pero sí muy provocativo, estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas al borde de su lecho en pose seductora. Sonrió victoriosa al percatarse de la mueca de asombro en el rostro de Freezer, para después preocuparse por la herida en el antebrazo de este._

— _¡Oh, no puede ser! ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?— exclamó. Para él su preocupación no tenía sentido y mucho menos lo que había tratado de provocar. ¿Cuál era la razón de que pusiera especial atención en alguien como él? Se lo preguntó sin rodeos mientras ella ponía un vendaje alrededor de la extremidad lastimada. Vikka se sonrojó y Freezer alzó una ceja. La mujer permaneció en silencio hasta terminar su labor, se separó de su lado y caminó buscando las palabras correctas para expresarse... No las encontró, así que se acercó a él de nuevo acortando la distancia entre ambos, y uniendo sus labios con los suyos le dio una respuesta._

 _Freezer nunca antes había besado, encontraba tal gesto como algo demasiado personal y comprometedor, pero vaya que lo estaba disfrutando en ese momento. Sin culpa alguna ella se entregó a él, y este sin ninguna culpa le arrebató en último indicio de pureza entre besos, caricias y gemidos de placer, porque esa sería la única sensación que ella le provocaba, puro y mundano placer, nada comparado con el fuego que ardía en el pecho de la joven al saberse deseada, creyendo ingenuamente que podría llegar a ser algo más._

 _Un par de años más tarde y su máximo logro le hacía envanecerse: había logrado el apoyo de un pueblo de guerreros experimentados que se hacían llamar saiyajins. Todos eran unos bárbaros y eran liderados por un Rey que era un completo imbécil._

 _Su máximo sueño se haría realidad. Los reclutas en su ejército aumentaban día con día y ya se había iniciado la construcción de los centros de entrenamiento y adiestramiento para los futuros soldados. También había invertido grandes sumas de dinero para el desarrollo de armamento especializado que le daría supremacía tecnológica y estratégica; Freezer con eso por el momento se sentía contento, pero jamás sería suficiente._

 _Vikka nunca salía de la mansión por cuestiones de seguridad, no porque en verdad le importara ella, era más por proteger el futuro de su estirpe, ya que hacia menos de un mes que se había enterado de una increíble noticia: tendría un hijo._

 _Un hijo, ni él se lo creía._

 _Si de Freezer dependiera, la criatura no vería la luz del mundo._

 _No quería un hijo, pero eso le pasaba por haber cedido por años a la lujuria que despertaba en él la mujer de cabellos castaños._

 _King Cold al enterarse del embarazo de Vikka, soltó una larga y sonora carcajada, mofandose de su hijo, ya que en su opinión Freezer solamente pudo conseguir una mujerzuela para que le diera un sucesor. Ni siquiera su primogénito había caído tan bajo, pero viendo que los años pasaban y ninguno conseguía mujer, tuvo que aceptar al pequeño que se uniría a la familia._

 _Y la orgullosa madre estaba hecha un mar de nervios porque no estaba preparada para esa responsabilidad, pero criaría con amor a su vástago, bueno, eso si Freezer se lo permitía. Ella sabía qué tan crueles podrían ser los Demonios del Frío, lo había presenciado en múltiples ocasiones: el regocijo en sus rostros al admirar su obra macabra, la sangre fluyendo entre sus dedos y los desgarradores gritos de los desafortunados hombres. Con temor descubrió que a ella no le importaban en absoluto los horrores por los que las pobres víctimas tenían que pasar, incluso se sorprendió sonriendo de manera perversa ante tales atrocidades._

 _Ambos futuros padres tenían planes distintos, mas ninguno estaba preparado para lo que vendría después._

 _Vikka murió mientras daba a luz, no sin antes sujetar fuertemente la mano del hombre que nunca supo cuánto significó para ella y resumió en un simple "Te amo..." Freezer se permitió actuar como un cerdo insensible y se marchó de la sala de partos sin mediar una sola palabra con los confundidos médicos. Cold había ordenado que el pequeño niño fuera cuidado de manera especial, pero si Freezer hubiera podido se habría deshecho del mocoso. Con el pasar de los años, la relación con su hijo no cambió y no le importaba demostrarle un mínimo indicio de afecto a Kuriza, porque no sentía nada hacia su hijo aparte de indiferencia. Sólo cuidaba su bienestar para preservar sus genes, un mero instinto, nada más._

¡Suficiente de comportarse como un imbécil debilucho! Él no podía pensar en el pasado, sólo en el futuro. Se irguió orgulloso y con paso majestuoso se alejó por los pasillos en dirección a la sala de operaciones de la zona 79, quería saber cómo marchaba la batalla.

* * *

Las detonaciones hacían retumbar la tierra y el potente rugido de cada explosión hacía que, en ocasiones, los gritos de ambos bandos combatientes quedaran acallados por estas. Milk y sus hombres luchaban con fiereza contra el ejército de Freezer sin importarles ya casi nada, pues era como si sus almas se hubiesen ido y sólo los impulsara el deseo de acabar con sus oponentes.

El sol en esa zona apenas iluminaba con sus rayos la fría mañana, aún era temprano para la masacre con que se recibía al nuevo día: las balas silbando en el aire, los sonidos de la batalla, la sangre en el suelo rocoso y su olor ferroso colándose en las fosas nasales de los rebeldes y sus enemigos, con la ligera diferencia que a estos les encantaba tal olor, mientras que a los hombres de Milk les producía un terrible asco.

Llevaban horas combatiendo; desde la madrugada que habían arribado los refuerzos para ambos bandos, el derramamiento de sangre no se había hecho esperar. Las órdenes del tirano habían sido demasiado claras y por lo visto sus soldados no vivían para otra cosa más que para seguirlas, pues la expresión 'tirar a matar' la seguían al pie de la letra.

El campo de batalla era un lugar despejado y bastante amplio, en donde la vegetación era escasa y la que existió se veía ahora reducida a cenizas; a unos cuantos metros se encontraban varias elevaciones rocosas que ambos ejércitos utilizaban para tener más ventaja sobre el otro.

Sin saberlo, Goku y Milk se encontraban tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez, compartiendo el mismo espacio y tiempo pero con motivos distintos.

Juntos y separados.

Ella una rebelde y él un saiyajin.

La triste dualidad de la vida los separaba, pero ambos tenían el corazón, los sueños e ilusiones destrozados…lo único en que concordaban.

¿Se puede curar una herida sangrante desde hacía siete años?

¡Claro que sí! O al menos así lo creían en el fondo de sus corazones rotos.

El combate era muy parejo, y de momento no se veía un posible ganador, pero todo cambió en un instante cuando un par de tanques militares llegaron a brindarle apoyo al ejército de Freezer. Los rebeldes vieron con algo de temor que muchos de sus compañeros eran asesinados por tal artefacto, impotentes de no contar con más apoyo.

Mas cuando todo se veía perdido, una aeronave aliada disparó un misil justo a un tanque, haciendo que este quedara volcado.

Viendo la gran ventaja que tenían de momento, Milk ordenó que atacaran al oponente sin miramientos y así lo hicieron sus hombres. Ráfagas de balas fueron dirigidas a varios grupos de los soldados de Freezer, dañando severamente a la mayoría. Granadas de fragmentación eran intercambiadas casi de manera simultánea entre los dos ejércitos en tierra y aire. Un avión de caza del ejército rebelde fue derribado con un misil de otra aero nave enemiga provocando un gran estruendo y severos estragos al impactar rápidamente contra el suelo.

Más muertes.

Bardock intentaba frenar el avance enemigo, pero le era casi imposible en su actual posición, por lo que ordenó a su hijo Kakarotto que buscase un sitio alto y desde ahí, con ayuda de un rifle de largo alcance, eliminara a cuanto rebelde pudiera. Goku accedió sólo por una razón: no permitiría que su único familiar con vida muriera sin hacer él nada. Sus compañeros lo cubrieron mientras intentaba llegar a un sitio seguro en donde poder llevar a cabo su tarea, y al llegar ahí, comenzó a disparar a los miembros del ejército contrario. Por supuesto, no tiraba para asesinarlos, solamente los dejaba fuera de combate y con oportunidad de ser atendidos por sus compañeros.

Milk fue informada por radio de un nuevo equipo de refuerzos que se dirigían en su ayuda, y también de que todos los refugiados de la Ciudad del Este habían sido evacuados, así que al llegar los soldados del tirano no encontrarían nada. Ella suspiró con bastante alivio: una cosa menos de qué preocuparse.

Mientras observaba el terreno se percató de algo peculiar: los soldados de Freezer evitaban una zona en particular, y Milk ya suponía de qué se trataba: minas de presión. No era de extrañarse que hubiera minas de ese tipo en el lugar, pues justo ahí se encontraba el campamento de sus oponentes.

Alertó a sus hombres de ello pidiéndoles que pusieran especial atención en los movimientos del enemigo, pues eso podría serles de gran ayuda.

Goku estaba concentrado en no herir seriamente a los rebeldes: un disparo cerca del pie, un rozón en la pantorrilla... Recargó su arma y observó por la mirilla del rifle a su próximo objetivo: una mujer, y por lo visto una con un alto grado militar pues agitaba sus manos dando órdenes a los soldados cercanos a ella. Lo lamentaba, pero estaba en el camino de su padre y tenía que quitarla. Justo cuando iba a dispararle en el brazo, un avión de guerra de su bando derribó a otro del ejército rebelde, y con tan mala suerte que cayó justo sobre las minas de presión. El infierno se desató unos segundos después.

Los trozos del avión derribado que volaron en todas direcciones y la gran explosión hirieron a la mayoría de los soldados que se hallaban demasiado cerca del lugar del incidente, provocando así que las cosas se complicaran para ambos bandos. El avión agresor fue derribado algunos kilómetros alejado del campo de batalla como pago por el acto anteriormente cometido.

Milk estaba sorprendida por lo sucedido, mas decidió aprovechar la confusión provocada por el accidente y atacar mientras estuvieran distraídos. Una nueva ráfaga de balas fue dirigida a los hombres de Freezer, quienes apenas y tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar para defenderse, resultando varios de ellos mal heridos o muertos.

El tanque de guerra que le quedaba al ejército del tirano había resultado de gran ayuda cuando varios vehículos que transportaban a nuevos refuerzos para los rebeldes se acercaba peligrosamente a un área donde su defensa era casi nula, y bastó con una sola detonación de este para acabarlos.

La sangre, el fuego, el dolor, todo esto le estaba afectando severamente a Goku, o eso pensaba él, ya que, a pesar del punto en que se encontraba, creyó escuchar a un soldado rebelde gritar _"¡Milk!"_ y al enfocarlo con la mira de su arma se dio cuenta que se dirigía a la misma mujer que minutos antes recibiría su disparo.

— ¡Milk! Derribaron otro avión, ¿qué haremos?— La mujer sujetaba su arma con firmeza, frunciendo el ceño y con la respiración agitada. Aunque no escuchó claramente lo que respondió, supo por la expresión del otro sujeto que no seguirían peleando: ordenaría la retirada.

— ¿Milk...? —Dubitativo, Goku trató de observar el rostro de esa mujer, pero por el ángulo en que se encontraba le era casi imposible, así que tuvo que esperar unos minutos hasta poder hacerlo.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo hizo.

Su negro cabello, blanca piel y rostro tremendamente bello le cortaron la respiración: era ella, estaba más que seguro, él podía ser despistado en ocasiones, pero no podía olvidar ese rostro y menos cuando estaba siempre en su pensamiento. Quería correr hasta ella, abrazarla, perderse en el abrazo que ella le brindaría y que siempre había soñado; huir juntos de ese horrible lugar, y lo habría hecho de no ser por un rebelde que lo divisó en ese punto y trató de dispararle; sólo unos centímetros a la derecha y en ese instante tendrían un gran agujero en la frente.

Milk, casi por instinto, volteó rápidamente hacia la elevación rocosa, pues una vocecilla en su cabeza se lo ordenó: no había nada. Se puso de pie y empezó a lanzar órdenes a sus soldados.

— ¡Kakarotto!— le gritó Bardock mientras le disparaba a su agresor y lo apuraba a ponerse de pie. — ¡Muévete! Están tratando de huir. —Sus 'compañeros' trataban de acorralar a los rebeldes para poder eliminarlos de una buena vez, pero no contaban con que estos tenían un plan de escape. Varios helicópteros aterrizaron en puntos relativamente cercanos al lugar de la batalla y aguardaban la llegada de sus aliados para auxiliarlos en su huida. No todos lograrían llegar a los helicópteros, pero también se salvarían. Mientras algunos abordaban los vehículos aéreos, otros distraerían a los demás soldados enemigos, guiándolos lejos de sus compañeros para después, valiéndose de minas y granadas de detonación remota, poder eliminar a la mayoría de los hombres de Freezer. Todo marchaba a la perfección y los rebeldes se sentían a salvo, aunque sus oponentes no dejarían que los helicópteros despegaran tan fácilmente, aún podían cobrarse otros pares de vidas. Con un lanzamisiles manual dañaron las hélices de una de las aeronaves provocando que perdiera el control y estallara al impactar con el suelo. El sujeto que cometió tal osadía no disfrutó por mucho de su triunfo, pues cayó inerte víctima de múltiples disparos.

Milk estaba furiosa, pues era humillante que tuvieran que retirarse de la batalla de esa manera, haciendo uso de trucos y tácticas de principiantes, pero era mucho mejor que arriesgar la vida de sus soldados inútilmente. Miró hacia abajo y observó la destrucción que provocaron en unas cuantas horas; los cadáveres esparcidos, las columnas de humo y los vehículos en llamas daban un aspecto terrible a aquel lugar. No pudo asegurarlo, pero cuando dirigió su mirada otra vez hacia abajo creyó ver un rostro conocido para ella, además de una fuerte punzada en el pecho y se preguntó mentalmente a qué podría deberse... Respiró profundo y se olvidó de eso.

Goku observaba el punto ya lejano en que se alejó el helicóptero que abordó Milk. Tan lejos y tan cerca habían estado y su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, tanto por la emoción, la euforia que sentía, y por la loca carrera que emprendió para tratar de alcanzarla. Sentía que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, mas no las dejaría salir. Tantos años, tanto tiempo pensando que la vida para él ya no tenía sentido alguno y ahora volvió a sentirse vivo. Por mucho estuvo atrapado en una prisión donde la tristeza y el odio imperaban, y ahora no quería saber nada de ello. Ella estaba bien, estaba viva. ¿Así que ella era una rebelde? Eso a él no le suponía ningún problema, pero a Freezer sí. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Freezer al saber que su ejército altamente capacitado se enfrentaba en cada ocasión con jóvenes cuyo adiestramiento no se comparaba con el que sometió a sus hombres por años? Se sentiría patético.

Goku borró la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro al recordar que por poco y hiere a Milk. Estaba demasiado concentrado en lastimar que no se percató de a quién hería; deseaba proteger a su padre y por ello casi lastima a su razón de vida. Aprovechó que todos estaban distraídos y dejó sus armas en el suelo. Con sigilo se alejó de todos ellos y mientras daba un último vistazo a su padre, caminó presuroso para perderse en la lejanía, dejando atrás lo que lo lastimaba y emprendiendo el camino en búsqueda de una solución al conflicto bélico que le había quitado todo. Pelearía, pero estaría en el bando correcto: el que prefería la libertad a la opresión.

Ya no más tiranía, ya no más muertes en vano, ya no más vendas en sus ojos. No se quedaría más de brazos cruzados pues había recobrado el valor suficiente para encarar sus problemas y darles solución.

Por Milk, por su abuelo, por su madre y padre, por Raditz, por él, por todos, lucharía sin descanso hasta ver caer el imperio de desesperación que Freezer erigió con sangre inocente. Y el mundo recobraría la paz.

Así sería.

* * *

 **N/A:** Eh, ¿qué puedo decir? En ocasiones la señora Inspiración me da ideas muy locas, jeje. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y si me preguntan cuándo se reencontrarán Goku y Milk, pues...faltan dos o tres capítulos, depende de cuánto escriba para cada capítulo, jeje. Sin más, paso a retirarme y les deseo lindo día. :D


	8. Capítulo VII Después de la tormenta

**Capítulo VIII.**

 **Después de la tormenta, viene la búsqueda.**

El caos era lo que imperaba en la sala de guerra de la zona 79. Freezer se había controlado demasiado en el momento en que fue informado del escape de los rebeldes y de los estragos de los que fueron víctimas sus soldados, por lo que dejó rápidamente la sala de controles para encerrarse en su habitación y liberar su frustración. Claro está que no hizo nada que le afectara físicamente, pero sí dio un grito lo suficientemente potente para alarmar a sus dos guardaespaldas, quienes llamaron insistentes a su puerta durante media hora, y él, fastidiado por su impertinencia, tuvo que gritarles que lo dejaran solo.

—Mil trescientas bajas en total, la mayoría de mi ejército. ¿Cómo pudo ser posible? No había posibilidad de que se hayan salvado esos malditos... No puedo dejar que se burlen así de mí, ¡yo soy Freezer! ¡Morirán! —murmuraba mientras permanecía de pie en medio de su habitación, con el ceño fruncido e ideando terribles suplicios para el misterioso líder de los rebeldes. El último líder que tuvieron fue una de las víctimas de Freezer, por lo que era seguro que el actual jefe fuera alguien muy astuto y cauteloso para rehuir siempre de él. De hecho, ninguno de sus hombres había podido identificar a ese misterioso hombre.

 _"Me las pagará."_ pensaba amargamente mientras se recostaba en su cama. _"Juro que el imbécil me pagará por haberme deshonrado y humillado de esa manera, y aunque fuera lo último que haga, me encargaré de que lo último que vea sea mi rostro lleno de su sangre."_ Pensamientos oscuros era lo que lo ayudaba a conciliar el sueño por las noches, porque él no conocía de arrepentimiento o de temor, pues eso era para débiles y lo que menos se consideraba era débil.

* * *

Milk y sus hombres regresaron a la base bastante maltrechos, muchos de ellos con heridas graves que fueron atendidas inmediatamente, y todos con un sentimiento de culpa en el fondo de sus almas, aunque de nada servía ya tal cosa pues el mal ya estaba hecho. La mayor parte de los soldados fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar, menos Milk, los generales y sargentos, quienes de manera urgente se reunieron en la sala de guerra de la base subterránea para tratar un asunto muy importante.

—Johnson. —dijo Ten Shin Han frunciendo el ceño. Launch lo imitó, al igual que los demás, a excepción de Milk quien lucía ligeramente preocupada.

— ¿Qué significa eso de que nadie lo ha visto?— preguntó ella mirándolos atentamente.

—Desde que iniciaron el ataque en la zona centro nadie lo volvió a ver, tal parece que fue capturado o también puede que esté muerto. —explicó uno de los generales.

—Si fue capturado, entonces... deben estar torturándolo en este mismo instante. —intervino Launch.

— ¡Pues es lo menos que se merece para ser tan tonto como para haber iniciado el ataque sin consultármelo antes! Aunque no es lo que me preocupa. —Todos la miraron con atención. —Freezer al saber que Johnson era un general de la zona este tratará de sacarle información y ustedes bien saben que el idiota me odiaba a pesar de seguir un mismo objetivo, y aunque tal vez no revele la ubicación de esta base es probable que me entregue... Nadie daría su vida por mí, mucho menos él. —Los presentes parpadearon varias ocasiones sin creer lo que habían escuchado.

—Yo no creo que eso pueda ser posible. —dijo uno de los sargentos con un ligero temblor en su voz. —A pesar de ser un idiota, él sabía muy bien que tú eres vital en esta guerra.

—Quisiera creerlo en verdad. —contestó Milk en voz neutra. —Lo que diré a continuación puede ser la mejor noticia que escucharán en sus vidas, y puede también ser la causa de mi destitución, no lo sé. —Cada palabra estaba cargada de misterio e hizo que más de uno pasara saliva con nerviosismo. —Uno de los miembros de la familia Briefs sigue con vida. —tomó aire para proseguir. —No estoy muy segura de la veracidad de esto pero así quiero creerlo.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?— cuestionó Launch, consternada.

—Antes de que nuestro antiguo líder fuera capturado en batalla, me lo confesó. —respondió la chica de negra cabellera. —Nunca estuvo realmente seguro pero dos años después de que esto iniciara, escuchó a una joven presentarse como Bulma Briefs, y por su apariencia estaba casi convencido de que se trataba de la hija del fundador de la Capsule Corp. —Algunos hombres la miraban con severidad.

— ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes?— inquirió Ten Shin Han.

—Porque sabía que información como esta podía llegar a oídos de Freezer, y no podíamos arriesgarnos a entregarle prácticamente a la chica; de haberlo hecho, ahora ninguno de nosotros seguiría vivo. —contestó ella con seguridad.

—Pero, ¿de verdad la mujer es tan importante?— preguntó un hombre, incrédulo.

—La mujer, como la llamas, es una genio de la tecnología, la mente más brillante sobre la faz de la Tierra y ella podría ayudar a Freezer o a nosotros brindándonos armas e inventos que le darían una gran ventaja al afortunado de tenerla en su bando. —explicó con una sonrisa de medio lado, cosa que Milk jamás acostumbraba hacer.

— ¿Estás pensando en ir y buscarla?— preguntó Launch, sorprendida, y su sorpresa se extendió cuando vio a la chica asentir. — ¡Pero no estamos seguros de dónde está o de si sigue viva! — gritó, dejando aturdidos a unos cuantos.

—No creas que hablo sin pensar, Launch. Tengo una idea de dónde puede estar, así que iré y trataré de convencerla de unírsenos; no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo pero tengan certeza de que no volveré sin ella. —Miró a los presentes con determinación.

—Al menos —habló uno. —debería ir acompañada de alguien.

—No, entre menos personas vayan, será más rápido. —explicó Milk. Los demás sabían que intentar discutir con ella era una pérdida de su tiempo.

—Parto mañana a primera hora. Que alguien prepare un rifle, yo me encargo de lo demás. Ten, Launch, —ambos la miraron. —quedan a cargo hasta que vuelva, y si no, también. Eso es todo, pueden marcharse. —Milk, como casi siempre, se quedó algunos minutos en la sala, planeando su ruta y pensando en los peligros que debería sortear, pero al menos valdría la pena. _"Espero que ese maldito nunca se entere."_ pensó antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Demasiado tarde pues el tirano estaba enterado ya de tal acontecimiento.

Ambos líderes estaban a punto de jugar su mejor carta.

* * *

Dos hombres, con tierra en sus ropas, la cual estaba rota en varios puntos, se encontraban de pie frente a un enorme edificio que asemejaba bastante con la zona 79, aunque éste era, quizás, diez veces más pequeño que la guarida del monstruo. Altos muros de concreto le rodearon en el pasado, pues ahora estos estaban destruidos

—Raditz, ¿en dónde estamos?— preguntó Tarble sin perder detalle de la inmensa construcción.

—En una base rebelde. —respondió éste. —O al menos lo que queda de una. —agregó al pasar sobre algunos escombros.

Había sido cuestión de simple suerte que hallaran ese camión a un lado de la carretera mientras se alejaban de la zona sur. Si no lo hubieran encontrado, jamás podrían haber llegado ahí para buscar algunos antibióticos para tratar sus heridas.

— ¿No se supone que destruyeron todo?— preguntó de nuevo a su compañero de pelo largo. —Todo está en ruinas, no podemos estar seguros de que aquí hay algo que nos sirva.

—Sigue buscando. —le ordenó a Tarble. —No han pasado más de tres años que abandonaron el lugar. Está en ruinas solamente en parte, lo demás está entero, estoy seguro que podemos encontrar medicamentos. Aunque... —volvió el rostro hacia su compañero, quien venía justo detrás suyo sujetando aún su brazo adolorido. —Si lo que quieres es morir, puedo hacerte el favor. —comentó con malicia.

—No bromees, Raditz, lo único que digo es que me resulta difícil creer que aquí encontremos eso. —defendió el joven frunciendo el ceño, recibiendo a cambio un gruñido de su compañero.

—Creo que debí dejarte morir junto a los otros. —bufó fastidiado y retomó su búsqueda. Raditz podía ser un pesado cuando se lo proponía, pero si algo creía con firmeza su compañero, era que él no era del todo malo, al menos no todo el tiempo. Si se comportaba como lo hacía era porque así se le había educado, porque así se sentía a gusto y protegido, y también porque quería mantener la imagen de tipo duro que se había forjado. Tarble empezó a reír levemente al imaginarse a Raditz siendo amable o cortés; era algo que no iba bien con él.

— ¿De qué demonios te ríes?— preguntó su compañero con una ceja levantada.

—Ah... No creo que quieras saberlo. —Tarble fingió demencia y se adelantó por el pasillo en que caminaban.

Para Raditz era difícil seguir el ritmo del joven ya que su costado dolía y tenía un leve mareo, aunque eso no lo detendría. Él conocía el lugar; cuando Freezer supo que esa base existía, mandó a parte de su ejército para enfrentarlos y, como la mayor parte de las veces, el grupo rebelde resultó perdedor. Raditz, junto a otros saiyajin y soldados, acudieron al lugar como refuerzos para el primer contingente que llegó a la base. Ahí lo hirieron de gravedad y quizás era esa la razón por la que la ubicación de la edificación quedó impregnada en su memoria, pues nunca olvidaría la agonía que la bala que atravesó su pecho le ocasionó.

— ¡Oye! Será mejor que no te alejes demasiado, ¡no querrás perderte!— le gritó a su compañero cuando lo vio perderse al doblar una esquina del pasillo. No escuchó nada en respuesta y resopló enojado. ¡Él no era la maldita niñera del príncipe Tarble! _"Maldita sea, no tengo tiempo para perderlo con éste niño."_ pensó. Siguió caminando sin prisa, concentrándose en mantener el equilibrio pues el mareo aumentó y pensando en qué harían luego de curarse. Giró hacia la izquierda, por donde Tarble se dirigió y vio a su compañero de pie, totalmente tenso y a mitad del pasillo. Frente a ellos estaba un tipo colgado de una cuerda, la cual fue sujeta fuertemente a una lámpara que había en el techo del pasillo, en un avanzado estado de putrefacción, por lo cual despedía una hedionda esencia que dio fuertes náuseas al mayor de los jóvenes.

— ¡Maldición, Tarble!— le dijo al chico. — ¡Qué mierda haces ahí parado! ¡Vámonos de aquí!— trató de moverlo pero Tarble permanecía con la vista fija en el cadáver. Luego, sin más, dio media vuelta y caminó por otro pasillo. Raditz lo siguió y observó por un buen rato cómo su compañero caminaba pensativo.

— ¿Sabes la razón o por qué ese tipo se suicidó?— preguntó de improviso el muchacho. —Es sencillo si lo piensas el tiempo necesario. Solamente no encontró motivos suficientes para vivir... Es por eso que estaba pensando y estaba callado. —le sonrió a su compañero. —Al menos nosotros podemos pensar en lo que queremos hacer, ¿no lo crees?

—Hum, puede ser, aunque ahora me interesa más encontrar algunas vendas o alcohol, y quizás algo para comer. No quiero quedarme demasiado en este lugar. —dijo Raditz serio mientras se dirigía a un cuarto cuya puerta estaba entreabierta.

— ¿Quieres la linterna? Está algo oscuro allá adentro. —sugirió Tarble.

—Dámela. —Raditz no soportaría mucho la molestia que la herida causaba, además que veía el rostro hambriento de su compañero, así que curarse era prioridad y luego, buscar alimento.

La habitación, al parecer y por fortuna, había sido algo parecido a una bodega, por lo que encontró algunas latas de conservas y un botiquín.

—Aquí está... —murmuró victorioso al tomar en sus manos los objetos. Salió de la habitación y buscó con la mirada a Tarble pues no lo esperaba como supuso.

— ¡Raditz! ¡Ven acá!— le gritó lleno de júbilo asomándose por la esquina del pasillo a su derecha. El de cabello largo, más intrigado que otra cosa, apresuró el paso para seguir al joven. Lo pudo observar dentro de una armería, la cual estaba casi vacía.

—Nunca te vi tan contento por encontrar una armería, ¿qué pasa contigo?— preguntó cauteloso. Vio a Tarble fruncir el ceño.

—No me trates como si fuera estúpido, Raditz, porque no lo soy. —exigió él. —Mira, —señaló unas armas. —Pensé que te servirían de algo; esas cosas no me interesan como a ti. Además, —lo guió a otra habitación que por su apariencia, había servido como dormitorio. —No tendremos que buscar dónde dormir esta noche. —finalizó sonriendo.

 _"Se parece a un pequeño niño."_ pensó Raditz sin impresionarse mucho por su hallazgo. Dejó las conservas en el suelo y el botiquín a un lado. Luego, llamó con la mano a su compañero para que se acercara. Tarble así lo hizo y un segundo después Raditz ya lo había sentado rudamente a su lado, rompió con una navaja -la cual estaba, casualmente, en la armería- la manga de su uniforme y revisó el corte en su brazo.

— ¿Qué haces, Raditz?— cuestionó adolorido por el duro trato de su compañero.

— ¿Qué más? Reviso ésta herida, ¡así que deja de moverte!— exigió irritado por su impaciencia.

— ¡Eso duele!— se quejó cuando Raditz empezó a limpiar con una gasa el corte. El otro no hizo caso y usó más fuerza para curarlo.

—Será mejor que te calles y agradezcas que no se te fracturó el brazo. Está un poco inflamado pero sanará pronto. —dijo luego de desinfectar la herida y poner una venda.

—Gracias... enfermera Raditz. —Tarble no pudo evitar decirlo con sorna aún sabiendo la poca paciencia de su compañero. Un golpe en la cabeza fue lo que recibió a cambio por su osadía.

—Si lo que quieres es mantener tu otro brazo intacto, te sugiero que te ahorres tus estúpidas bromas, ¿has comprendido?— cuestionó éste, furioso. El más joven asintió y se quedó callado.

—Al parecer lo mío necesitará suturas.—habló más para sí mismo después de darle un vistazo a su costado.

— ¿Y sabes hacerlo?— cuestionó Tarble con curiosidad.

—Uh, más o menos. —le respondió.

Limpió su herida tal cual lo había hecho con la de su acompañante, quitó toda la sangre reseca y luego de darse silencioso valor, empezó a suturar su herida ante la mirada curiosa de Tarble. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no mostrar en su rostro ni una pizca de dolor, y pasados algunos minutos su trabajo ya había terminado.

—No es perfecto pero servirá de algo. —dijo con desgano.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto nos quedaremos aquí?— preguntó Tarble tratando de abrir una de las latas con ayuda de la navaja.

—Lo suficiente; pasaremos la noche aquí y mañana partiremos. —le contestó arrebatándole la navaja y abriendo la lata.

— ¿Partiremos? ¿Hacia dónde?— cuestionó al tiempo que recibía de manos de Raditz las conservas.

—No lo sé, lo que es seguro es que nunca volveré a trabajar para Freezer, aunque signifique que nunca vuelva a ver a Kakarotto o a mi padre... —hizo una pequeña pausa al recordarlos, para luego continuar, serio. —Pero lo más importante es que podremos ir a lugares a los que nunca hemos ido, podremos vivir al fin. —terminó de decir al clavar la mirar por la única ventana de aquel dormitorio.

Ambos permanecían en el suelo, inclinando las latas de conservas a sus labios para que el contenido se derramara dentro de sus bocas, silentes, pensativos, observando a su alrededor como si vieran un mundo distinto por primera vez y quisieran grabar en sus memorias cada detalle de ese abandonado lugar, guardando el recuerdo de su primer día de libertad luego de años de fiel servicio al tirano, servicio que nunca fue recompensado y ahora sabían que jamás lo sería. Quisieron permanecer ciegos ante la verdad por todo ese tiempo porque eran ingenuos, pues era esa su naturaleza, y el simple intento homicida de Freezer les hizo ver que nunca hubo consideración alguna para los saiyajin, que para el tirano ellos no eran imprescindibles y de la misma forma que intentó deshacerse de ellos en el Sur, lo intentaría con los demás del área 79.

—Está anocheciendo. —observó Tarble en un intento de romper con el aplastante silencio.

—Ya lo sé. —le respondió Raditz en tono calmo. —Creo que debes elegir una cama para que puedas descansar. Puede ser que mañana busquemos algo de ropa porque yo ya no aguanto éste maldito uniforme. —exclamó con asco tomando una manga de su propia camisa.

—Tal vez te consigamos un traje de enfermero. —dijo Tarble sin afán de ofender.

— ¿Qué mierda te dije de las bromas?— le reprimió dándole un golpecito en su brazo vendado.

— ¡Auch!— se quejó el menor. —Yo lo dije en serio, Raditz. En fin, —se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a una polvorienta cama. —yo tengo sueño. —Sacudió el polvo del colchón y se recostó. — ¿No vas a dormir?— inquirió curioso al ver a su compañero aún en el suelo.

— ¿Quieres dormir conmigo, o qué?— enarcó una ceja.

— ¡Agh! ¡No digas esas cosas!— exclamó Tarble, avergonzado.

 _"Estúpido niño."_ pensó Raditz al levantarse adolorido del suelo _. "Como si tuviera que preocuparse por mí."_ Una punzada de dolor le hizo quedarse quieto por unos segundos. Tomó aire y caminó como si nada hubiera pasado. A Tarble le parecía estúpido que tratara de ocultar su dolor si bien sabía que él ya se había percatado de ello.

 _"Es demasiado orgulloso para ello."_ se repetía.

Raditz observó desde la cama que escogió, a su compañero tratando de conciliar el sueño, y luego de que éste lo lograra, el de cabello largo se quedó un buen rato mirando hacia el techo, parpadeando de cuando en cuando en un vano intento por dormir.

Cerca de media noche se percató que su compañero se removía inquieto en su cama y en ocasiones soltaba pequeños quejidos. Aún con la oscuridad que reinaba, Raditz pudo darse cuenta de las gotitas de sudor que se deslizaban por el rostro de Tarble. Alrededor de dos minutos siguió así, sin que el hijo de Bardock se interesara por su compañero, sin hacer nada por averiguar qué causaba tal comportamiento... Raditz sabía: tenía una pesadilla. Su hermano hacía exactamente lo mismo cuando tenía un mal sueño, y él... no hacía nada. Lo observaba, de la misma manera que un niño haría con algún insecto que llama poderosamente su atención, mas sin mover ni un solo músculo y sin pestañear, pues temía romper el momento. Observaba el terror en sus rostros durmientes, el movimiento de sus ojos contra los párpados, los labios ligeramente separados de los que escapaban esos curiosos sonidos guturales, los músculos de brazos y piernas tensos, casi listos para saltar de la cama y huir despavoridos de sus habitaciones. La única diferencia entre los sueños de Kakarotto y Tarble era que, el primero dejaba en claro lo que le afectaba, pero el segundo, no. A pesar de ser más tranquilo y noble, casi nunca hablaba de su pasado.

Tan metido estaba en sus cavilaciones que no notó que la mala experiencia onírica de Tarble había acabado, y que ahora éste le miraba fijamente en la oscuridad, sin parpadear siquiera, sólo observándolo, empapado de sudor, con los miembros relajados y la respiración pausada, así que cuando se dio cuenta un indescriptible escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

—Tuviste una pesadilla. —dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. Él asintió, sin parpadear; Raditz se obligó a seguir. — ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió.

—Él me habló, Raditz, el hombre del pasillo me habló. —Pudo notar cómo unas cuantas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

— ¿Y qué te dijo?— cuestionó.

—Que... el mundo estaba destinado a lo mismo que él, a perder los motivos para vivir, a podrirse solos, cada uno sumido en su propio egoísmo, ahogándose en la sangre inocente que derramaron... Fue terrible... —Tarble estaba tan angustiado y asustado que Raditz tuvo que levantarse y acercarse, con cautela, hacia él.

— ¡Maldita sea! Tienes fiebre. —murmuró irritado luego de poner una mano sobre su frente. Decidido estaba a buscar algún método para bajar su temperatura, pero el chico lo detuvo.

—No, por favor, él vendrá por mí, no quiero, Raditz, ¡tengo miedo! ¡Por favor, no me dejes!— suplicaba de una manera tan aterrorizada, que no tuvo más opción que tomarlo firmemente por los hombros y hablarle.

—Escúchame bien, Tarble, nadie vendrá, ¡nadie! Estamos solos, tú y yo, nada más, ¿entiendes? Ahora, ¡deja de llorar que no tardaré un siglo! —El tipo estaba confundido, la situación le parecía absurda y extraña, además de que las lágrimas de su compañero le hacían sentir incómodo. Se quedó a su lado un momento y luego desapareció por los pasillos.

Dos horas más tarde, la fiebre había desaparecido y el muchacho dormía plácidamente, pero no así, Raditz. Él estaba acostumbrado a no dormir por días enteros, y aunque lo quisiera hacer, se conocía perfectamente: debía deshacerse del cadáver.

Sin hacer ruido, salió del dormitorio, caminó por los pasillos y se encontró de frente con el cuerpo. Haciendo uso de una caja, pudo cortar la soga que estaba alrededor del cuello de aquel desgraciado, cuyo cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre el blanco piso. Raditz lo llevó hasta fuera de la antigua base, ayudándose de una gruesa rama cavó una improvisada tumba y depositó luego el cadáver. Lo cubrió con la tierra y se quedó observando el montículo unos segundos; arrojó la rama sobre éste con desgano, dio media vuelta y volvió con su compañero. Si él preguntaba por el ahorcado en la mañana, no le diría nada, simplemente olvidaría que había hecho eso para que Tarble se sintiera mejor...Qué idiotez! Pero ya nada podría hacer, lo había hecho por ese único motivo y no se engañaría nunca. Se recostó en el colchón e intentó dormir, consiguiéndolo segundos después.

Al llegar la mañana, ambos tomaron lo que les servía y cuando pasaron por aquel pasillo donde el día anterior estaba un suicida, ya no había nada. Tarble miró a su compañero de reojo, sospechando, mas no dijo nada, y cuando salieron, el muchacho se percató de la tierra removida recientemente. Sonrió. A veces, Raditz no era un estúpido gruñón egoísta, podía tener sus momentos de nobleza... O eso quería creer.

* * *

Milk caminaba con paso estoico a pesar de que moría de cansancio y sus ojos ardían por la falta de sueño, pues minutos atrás fue despertada por los frenéticos golpes que daba en su puerta Ten. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para importunarla a las cuatro de la madrugada? Lo de siempre: Freezer. El maldito, o mejor dicho, sus técnicos, descubrieron que se habían infiltrado en su sistema en días pasados, y como retribución estaban haciendo un caos con todas los sistemas de la base, tratando de triangular la señal para descubrir su ubicación y así darles un buen susto.

En un inicio, no le habían dado importancia al extrañísimo mensaje que apareció en la pantalla de la sala de operaciones cerca de media noche:

 _ **"Hola, ¿cómo están todos? Espero que bien."**_

Eso fue todo, un mensaje simple, que en un principio pensaron lo mandó algún aliado, mas después de hacer contacto con ellos, la teoría fue descartada. Nerviosos, trataron de ubicar el origen del mensaje; no lo lograron. Dos horas después, un nuevo mensaje apareció de improviso, ahora más perturbador que el anterior:

 _ **"¿Qué sucede? ¿Están asustados? Deben estarlo..."**_

Y de nuevo, el equipo técnico hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance para encontrar al responsable, y como la anterior vez, no lo hicieron. Llamaron entonces a Launch, quien les dijo que esperarían hasta que un nuevo mensaje apareciera y probarían suerte. Pasadas las 3:00 a.m. el mensaje no tardó en aparecer:

 _ **"Sé que tratan de encontrarme pero no desesperen: pronto lo sabrán. "**_

Muchos esfuerzos, todos ellos infructuosos, se hicieron para poder hacer contacto con el extraño. El personal estaba nervioso, tecleando frenéticamente en sus ordenadores en un vano intento de solucionar tal misterio. Lauch fue en búsqueda de Ten Shin Han pues no quería molestar a Milk, pues sabía que a primera hora debía partir a una muy importante misión y lo menos que quería hacer era hacerla enojar. En menos de media hora, un último mensaje llegó, el que ahora traía de cabeza a todos en la base subterránea:

 _ **"He de reconocer que son astutos y hábiles, tal parece que desde que ese misterioso líder suyo hizo acto de presencia, las cosas han mejorado para ustedes, aunque no del todo; cometió un gravísimo error al infiltrarse en nuestro sistema, así que no se preocupen, que aunque aún no conocemos su ubicación exacta, la sabremos más temprano que tarde. Y les esperaré, aquí, en el área 79 para mostrarles que sus pesadillas también se pueden hacer realidad. Hasta entonces."**_

Ahí todos perdieron el control. El terror indescriptible en el rostro de muchos de ellos se hizo presente, la mayoría a punto de tener una crisis de pánico, a punto de salir corriendo despavoridos y dejarlo todo atrás. Esa fue la razón por la que decidieron recurrir a su líder en busca de apoyo.

— ¿Qué han averiguado?— preguntó sin rodeos al llegar a la sala de controles.

—No creo que haya mucho que averiguar, ellos pudieron mandarnos esos mensajes y pronto estarán aquí. —interrumpió el regordete -e impertinente- general de la zona este, Yajirove. Milk rodó los ojos.

—Se supone que deberías estar con tu gente en el sureste, no aquí. Dime, ¿a qué has venido?— preguntó ella, seria.

—Sólo quería saber qué es lo que planeas y cómo me afectará eso. —contestó Yajirove escuetamente.

—Oh, tú siempre tan preocupado por los demás; si no te has dado cuenta, estamos demasiado ocupados por ahora, ¡así que muévete!— le gritó, furiosa, por tal impertinencia.

El general se marchó refunfuñando a una esquina porque quería saber lo que sucedería.

— ¿Y bien?— repitió con frialdad.

—No sabemos cómo lo hicieron y tampoco en cuánto tiempo lograremos averiguarlo; ellos nos rastrean y no podemos evitarlo de ninguna forma. En varias ocasiones lo hemos intentado pero fracasa siempre... Eh, sinceramente, no hay mucho que podamos hacer ahora. —comentó uno de los técnicos. La líder miraba todo a su alrededor: el personal desesperado, códigos casi indescifrables en las pantallas de los ordenadores, las peleas que iniciaban entre los trabajadores... un caos, en pocas palabras. Aclaró su garganta a fin de que la escucharan.

— ¡Cálmense ahora!— La potente orden retumbó entre las paredes de la sala, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla con un poco de temor en los ojos. — ¿Entonces no hay una solución segura?— lanzó la pregunta.

—Al parecer, no. —respondió el mismo técnico de antes. Todos vieron a Milk asentir.

—Muy bien. —frotó sus sienes y suspiró. —Desconecten todo. —ordenó finalmente.

—Pero— intervino Ten —si hacemos eso, mucha información se perdería, además del contacto que tenemos con nuestros aliados, ¿estás segura?— Por la fiera mirada que ella le dio, supo muy bien que la respuesta era "sí."

—No podemos hacer eso.— dijo otro técnico, preocupado. —Las computadoras funcionan directamente con el generador eléctrico, si este se detiene, los ordenadores también lo harán.

—Pues ya ha dado la solución. —Los presentes se miraron, consternados. —Apaguen el generador. — Los murmullos de negación invadieron toda la sala.

—Pero tardarían horas en restaurar todo y... —Launch fue interrumpida por la voz de una muy enojada Milk.

—Eso no importa. Si logran encontrar nuestra ubicación será nuestro fin; ni siquiera habría valido todo el esfuerzo, los sacrificios, porque nos acabarían en un instante. Prefiero evitar más muertes, con las de ayer ya es suficiente. —Dicho esto, se marchó. La orden fue dada y ellos la obedecieron tal cual. En algunas horas restablecerían el sistema.

— ¡Milk!- gritaba Launch al tratar de alcanzarla por el pasillo. — ¿Dormirás un par de horas más antes de irte? Te hacen falta. — comentó al verla bostezar.

—De ninguna manera. Ya habrá tiempo de dormir después, pero ahora debo llegar con Bulma Briefs antes que Freezer. —el comentario dejó sorprendida a la rubia.

— ¿Cómo que antes que Freezer? Explícate.

—Conoces a ese sujeto, siempre está un paso adelante, y si no me equivoco, enviará a sus hombres a que la busquen. No permitirá que nadie más que él, se le acerque, así que eliminará a quien sea de ser necesario. —Entraron a su habitación y Milk tomó un estuche de cápsulas, dentro de las que estaba su equipaje. —Si no me apresuro, podemos darnos por muertos. —Tomó el rifle que le habían llevado y lo colgó en su hombro.

— ¿Me dirás dónde la buscarás?— inquirió Launch.

—Sí, se supone que la vieron dirigirse a unas montañas a 30 km. de aquí, al noroeste. Me llevará dos días llegar a esas montañas, tal vez tres si el tiempo empeora. Sólo ruego no llegar demasiado tarde. Usaré los caminos más ocultos al principio en auto, y después seguiré a pie. —aclaró arreglando su uniforme verde militar. Justo en ese momento todas las luces se apagaron y Launch iluminó el camino hasta el pasadizo por el cual Milk llegaría a la superficie. Hizo el saludo habitual y dio media vuelta, mientras que la morena salió al mundo exterior, donde el sol todavía no salía y el gélido viento movía la copa de los árboles.

Y Milk tuvo una rara sensación en el pecho, como si en ese viaje fuera a encontrar algo más de lo que buscaba, o tal vez... a alguien.

* * *

Freezer no había podido dormir muy bien. Cuando Dodoria fue a buscarlo en medio de la madrugada, tuvo que dejar la idea de un buen descanso y escuchar a su soldado. Le dio una curiosa noticia: alguien se infiltró en su sistema. ¿Cómo? Sus técnicos trabajaron en eso. Él, aprovechando que pudieron mandar con éxito un mensaje hasta ellos, decidió que era momento de hacer su 'magia': los intimidaría. Tres simples mensajes dirigidos a los rebeldes, y sin importar que todavía no conocieran su ubicación, sabía que funcionaron. Imaginaba sus rostros, atemorizados, con desesperación, resignados, quizás, a la muerte que les esperaría si los encontraban. Pero sus técnicos no tomaron en cuenta que podrían desconectar su sistema y todo esfuerzo por hallar su ubicación sería en vano. Y así fue. Horas de trabajo perdidas en un instante. Sin embargo, Freezer sonreía, cosa que confundió a sus soldados. Él nunca esperó menos de los rebeldes, así que no fue una gran sorpresa que desconectaran el sistema, aún a sabiendas de lo que eso implicaría.

Ya la mañana era tibia y Freezer se dirigía a su 'sala especial', la sala en que muchos perdían sus vidas poco a poco, donde suplicaban en vano y veían con horror a su verdugo.

La víctima en turno era un sujeto que había sido capturado en la reciente batalla contra los rebeldes. Se hacía llamar Johnson. El día anterior fue muy generoso al revelar la aún existencia de Bulma Briefs, y como no quiso dar más detalles, lo dejó con vida hasta que lo recapacitara. La sala no era muy grande si se le comparaba con las otras; las paredes eran de color blanco al igual que el piso y no había ningún olor en ella, ya fuera agradable o desagradable. En medio de la sala había una silla y al lado de ésta, una mesita sobre de la que estaban puestos varios objetos bastante peculiares. El ser miembro de una familia de mafiosos le había ayudado en algo, pues no había tortura que no hubiera practicado antes.

El hombre estaba maltratado: alto, fornido, cerca de 35 años, tez trigueña, rasgos agradables, cabello castaño oscuro al igual que los ojos. Una gran cicatriz en el ojo derecho revelaba el poco tacto con que fue tratado al capturarlo, además de la falta de los dedos de la mano izquierda. Ese sujeto era todo un personaje. Le había dicho sobre la científica cuando prometió 'liberarlo' y no dañarlo más, y la oferta siguió en pie aún cuando Johnson se negó... pero ahora, ya no sería tan paciente.

—Oh, espero que hayas pensado bien en mi oferta. —le dijo mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de él, cual león acechando a su presa. —Hoy ya no seré tan comprensivo como ayer. Si no me dices dónde está Bulma Briefs, jamás verás un nuevo amanecer, ¿has entendido?— su voz, fría, hizo temblar en su silla al sujeto, mas no le daría el regocijo de verlo asustado.

—No te lo diré. —trató de hablar con firmeza pero al final su voz tembló un poco.

— ¿Ah, no?- rió un poco. —Tengo métodos para hacerte hablar, y lo sabes. —se burló señalando su mano izquierda; Johnson apartó su mirada.

—... No me importa. —habló en un susurro. Freezer rió.

—Yo creo que sí. —tomó unas pinzas y las acercó a su mano derecha. El hombre le dirigió una mirada brillosa y Freezer se dispuso a hacer uso de la herramienta. Puede que los gritos se escucharan por todo el pasillo, incluso en pisos superiores o inferiores, ¡qué importaba! Le haría hablar usando la única manera que conocía: la tortura. Sí, primero se fue su pequeño dedo meñique.

—Habla ahora, el sufrimiento solamente se hará más grande si dejas pasar más tiempo. —comentó con sorna al limpiar con un pañuelo sus manos llenas de sangre.

—No... nunca te lo diré... — decía con voz entrecortada el hombre pues el dolor le invadía. El rojo líquido que brotaba de a poco de su extremidad caía, goteando, al blanco piso, formando un pequeño charco.

—Así que, ¿no hablarás, eh? ¡Me alegra! De esa manera podré divertirme un poco más. —Freezer cercenó un dedo más y el líquido vital fluyó por la herida. Johnson reprimió ahora el grito de dolor y mordió con fuerza su labio inferior para soportarlo. Apretando los parpados dejó escapar una minúscula lágrima. — ¿Entonces no hablarás?— preguntó a su oído.

— ¡Que no! ¡No te diré dónde está! ¡Agh!— gritó fúrico por la insistencia de su verdugo. Freezer hizo una mueca.

—No entiendo esa maldita obstinación suya, ¡es hartante! Deberían dejar su orgullo a un lado y no morir por nada. Te ofrezco libertad y tú la rechazas cuando simplemente debes decirme dónde está Bulma Briefs, ¡no creo que sea tan difícil hacerlo! —acabó por decir ya frustrado.

— ¡Nunca! Ahora comprendo que... que traicioné a mis compañeros y no lo haré otra vez, ¡no lo haré otra vez! —exclamó decidido: no hablaría. Freezer se inclinó frente a él para verlo directo al rostro; Johnson trató de sostenerle la mirada.

— ¿Sabes? No soy el sádico desalmado que todos creen que soy. Por supuesto, torturar me divierte, lo disfruto, pero también conozco el diálogo civilizado; te he hecho sufrir y no funcionó, ahora, quiero convencerte de otra manera. —le dijo en voz baja. El castaño le miró con extrañeza pues su aliento era tibio, pero sus palabras eran tan frías como un témpano de hielo. Freezer prosiguió. —Tú mismo dijiste que era casi imposible que alguien sobreviviera en aquel lugar, y que la señorita Briefs bien podría ser un cadáver... ¿Cuál es el problema? Solamente quiero verlo por mí mismo, darle un digno entierro junto a su padre y mostrar cuán arrepentido estoy, sólo eso. — ¡Malditas mentiras que salían como víboras listas para inyectar su ponzoña de boca del tirano! Él no sentiría arrepentimiento por nada ni por nadie, ¿cómo pretendía engañarlo? Ah, pero le pagaría con la misma moneda.

—Está bien. —balbuceó. —La última vez que la vi se dirigía al noreste, donde se encuentra una gran cadena montañosa. Puede ser que pretendía esconderse en el espeso bosque que se extiende en las faldas de las montañas pero el clima ahí es impredecible: el invierno es crudo y en época de lluvias es aún peor... Por eso mi teoría es que ahora debe estar muerta. —intentó sonar sincero, con temor, no había duda pero Freezer detectaba una mentira en segundos; sonrió maléficamente.

— ¿Lo ves? No era nada difícil. —le sonrió y no esperó reacción alguna de su prisionero.

— ¿Irás a buscarla?— inquirió Johnson.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Dijiste que en noroeste, verdad?— ¡Estúpido! Caería tan fácil.

— ¡Sí! -contestó precipitadamente sin pensarlo dos veces. —Espera... —Ya era tarde; Freezer lo descubrió.

— ¿Conque querías engañarme, ah? Fuiste demasiado imbécil como para entregarte en tu mentira. ¡Patética basura! —espetó. —Pagarás por tu osadía pero antes quiero agradecerte por tu valiosa información, ahora sé que la mujer se encuentra en el noroeste y que iba rumbo a una montaña. Es una verdadera pena que debas morir... —le inspeccionó con la mirada. —Pudiste servirme de mucho pero preferiste no cooperar, y eso te ha costado la vida. —Caminó con paso firme hasta la puerta y llamó a Dodoria y Zarbon.

— ¿Sí, Lord Freezer?— habló el último al hacer una reverencia.

—Desháganse de él, ya no lo necesito. —ordenó mientras limpiaba obsesivamente sus manos con un pañuelo. —Y también limpien todo. —dijo luego de darle una mirada al cuarto. Sonrió cuando su helada mirada se encontró con la furiosa de Johnson.

— ¡Eres un maldito hijo de...! —Justo cuando terminaría su insulto, Dodoria lo silencio con un fuerte golpe en el estómago, cosa que le hizo doblarse en la silla.

 _" ¡Qué vulga_ r!" pensó Freezer con desagrado al escuchar esas palabras.

Escuchó desde el pasillo cómo una bala perforó el cráneo de Johnson. Sonrió satisfecho. Ahora debía ajustar cuentas con el soldado saiyajin más complicado de todos, uno que intentó por última vez escapar, porque en ese momento de su vida, ya no daría segundas oportunidades a nadie.

* * *

Goku sabía muy bien que le llevaban de regreso a la zona 79. Él bien podía luchar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con, por lo menos, cinco hombres, pero con trece... no. ¿Por qué era tan importante para Freezer? ¿Cuál era el maldito motivo para quererlo bajo su yugo, para mantenerlo con vida? No había recordado ese pequeño detalle, invariable siempre, cada vez que pretendía escapar de las órdenes de la lagartija: siempre le encontraban. La intriga lo invadía cuando se cuestionaba mentalmente el cómo lo hacían. Nadie lo vio, nadie trató de detenerlo, nadie se percató de la dirección en que huyó, y aún así, al caer la noche, lo acorralaron. Luchó y no fue suficiente; lo golpearon fuertemente hasta el punto de dejarlo semi inconsciente y no obstante, fue capaz de reconocer el camino. En medio de la madrugada se detuvieron un instante pues viajaron en auto, y Goku trató una vez más de escapar cuando la guardia estaba baja pero lo volvieron a atrapar. Para evitar que eso volviera a suceder, intentaron someterlo para amordazarlo, mas el joven Son peleaba por liberarse y así dejar todo atrás. Corrió hacia una zanja que estaba a un lado del camino y burlar a los soldados, pero con tan mala suerte que no fue capaz de esquivar el disparo de uno de ellos y le rozó el brazo. Otro lo golpeó por la espalda y lo tiró al suelo, en donde su cabeza chocó con una gran piedra, perdiendo el conocimiento al instante.

Para el momento en que despertó, ya estaban muy cerca del área 79. Tocó su cabeza y sintió la sangre reseca, además de la gran herida que se hizo con la roca; un dolor agudo lo obligaba a permanecer quieto y con los ojos cerrados. Sus sueños se veían truncados una vez más. No vería a Milk pronto, eso le dictaba la razón, mas en el fondo de su alma quería creer que en algún momento de sus vidas, sus destinos se entrelazarían y ya no habría más dolor... Ahora eso se veía como un imposible. Al detenerse el coche, abrió los ojos.

La región norte siempre era fría, el lugar adecuado para una persona como el tirano, pero no para él. En invierno el clima se tornaba hostil. La gélida brisa silbaba contra el concreto y la nieve lo cubría todo. Las bajas temperaturas hacían castañear sus dientes y el frío viento que chocaba con la piel desnuda hería como si se tratase de filosas cuchillas. Era casi una suerte que el invierno poco a poco quedaba atrás y la primavera se acercara, lenta pero segura, hacia ese apartado lugar.

El sonido de la actividad matutina dentro del complejo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Los soldados hacían su rutina de ejercicio diario en la explanada principal, con la misma expresión indolente en sus rostros, como si el día anterior no hubieran sido partícipes de una cruenta batalla, ¿cómo soportaban la rutina?

—Vamos, ¡muévete! Lord Freezer debe estar furioso por tu insolencia, aunque es algo normal de tratarse de un saiyajin. —comentó uno de los soldados que lo llevaban ante la presencia de su 'señor.'

Goku no entendía el por qué la mayor parte del ejército de Freezer le temía a los de su pueblo. Se suponía que todos ahí eran mercenarios, ¿o no? Entonces, ¿cuál era la razón para llamarlos bárbaros? No entendía a esas personas, tal parecía que la locura que residía dentro del tirano, se contagiaba poco a poco a su gente.

Por los pasillos encontraron a pocos soldados, y ellos murmuraban entre sí cosas que no logró escuchar muy bien pero que sabía que lo involucraban a él. Frunció el ceño, molesto, porque no le agradaban para nada las miradas acusadoras que todos ellos le dirigían, ni tampoco la conversación que mantenían a murmullos. Ascendieron hasta el último nivel del edificio principal, en el cual se encontraba la sala de guerra, el punto de reunión en esa ocasión. Ahí les esperaba Freezer, dándoles la espalda, erguido y elegante, como siempre. Un informe de la batalla del día anterior estaba sobre la mesa, a la vista de todos pero específicamente, a la vista de Goku. Uno de sus captores le dio un leve empujón para que se inclinara ante la presencia del tirano, cosa que hizo a regañadientes.

—Mi Lord, aquí está el soldado Kakarotto, tal como nos lo ordenó. —dijo el más bajo de todos, cuyo nombre era Gurdo.

—Muy bien, pueden retirarse. —hizo un gesto con la mano y los hombres quedaron parados sin poder creerlo. ¿Acaso no les recompensaría por haber llevado a su presencia al fugitivo? — ¿Siguen aquí?— preguntó en tono neutro cuando se dio la vuelta.

—Pero, mi señor... — habló de nuevo con clara decepción en su voz.

— ¡Gurdo!— le reprendió otro sujeto. —Lord Freezer, nos retiramos. —Aquellos hombres se marcharon de la sala, dejándolos solos.

El tirano no estaba de muy buen humor, y aunque casi nunca lo demostraba a los demás, no era así en esa ocasión. Era irritante para él tener que recurrir a las Fuerzas Gi-nyu para capturar a un solo soldado, mas conocía qué clase de persona era Goku y eso lo irritaba aún más. ¡Prácticamente le había quitado todo! Y aún así se rebelaba ante sus órdenes... pero ya no más.

—Soldado Kakarotto. —dijo a modo de saludo. Goku no apartaba su vista de él. —He escuchado un rumor bastante alarmante, a mi parecer, y me gustaría que disiparas mis dudas, porque para serte franco, me es imposible imaginar algo como eso de ti. —Freezer ojeó el informe y lo dejó, nuevamente, sobre la mesa. — ¿Quieres saber de qué se te acusa? —cuestionó mirándolo con fijeza.

—Si así lo considera prudente. —contestó Goku con frialdad; el tirano sonrió.

—Se me informó que no acató una orden directa, que usted, soldado Kakarotto, escapó de la zona 79 y se infiltró en una misión en la que su padre, Bardock, participó. ¿Qué dice a esto?— inquirió, impaciente por obtener respuesta.

—Digo —comenzó. —que yo no diría que haya desobedecido una orden; soy parte del ejército y como tal, era mi deber presentarme en el campo de batalla. Pero también, para vengar la muerte de mi hermano. —tensó la mandíbula al decir lo último.

—Honor... —pronunció pensativo, Freezer. — ¡Es admirable su coraje, soldado Kakarotto! A pesar de conocer su función en este ejército tuvo el valor de luchar solamente, por honor. Aún así, —caminó a su alrededor, pues Goku permanecía de pie. —sabe que debe ser castigado. —casi le susurró al oído.

El hijo de Bardock permaneció impávido ante la mirada escrutadora de Freezer, sin inmutarse siquiera ante la idea de recibir un castigo de mano del tirano pues poco le importaba. Él no permanecería ahí, ambos lo sabían.

—Lo estuve pensando en todo este tiempo y me di cuenta de que sería un error no darte una última oportunidad para que muestres de lo que eres capaz; —habló cuando vio que el joven no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. —admito que a pesar de que desobedeciste una orden, tu participación en el campo de batalla fue muy bueno, así que tendrás una misión especial. —Goku presintió que era un engaño más. —Desde ahora te diré que no tendrás opción. Si te niegas, entonces me veré en la penosa necesidad de pensar en una reprimenda adecuada para tu falta. Ya lo sabes: o aceptas, o te resignas al sufrimiento. —Por decirlo de alguna forma, Freezer lo tenía acorralado. Lo meditó por pocos segundos, en silencio y aún de pie.

— ¿Cuándo parto?— preguntó, serio. Por su parte, el tirano no ocultó su sonrisa.

—Ahora mismo. —respondió de igual manera. —Vegeta irá también, él te informará sobre su objetivo en esta misión. Les espera un helicóptero en el hangar, el cual los dejará en un punto cercano a su objetivo. No te preocupes por tu equipamiento, está todo preparado para su viaje. —Freezer se apartó de él y le dio la espalda. —Espero resultados, pronto. Puede marcharse, soldado Kakarotto. —le indicó con un gesto de su mano. Goku se retiró de inmediato, aliviado pues al estar de espaldas, no debió hacer la misma patética reverencia que todos hacían al estar en presencia del tirano. Con la frente en alto salió del edificio y se dirigió al hangar. Ahí le esperaba Vegeta, como siempre, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, quien al verlo acercarse subió al helicóptero y esperó a que él también lo hiciera. Se miraron un instante y sus ojos no expresaron nada. Cuando se empezaron a elevar, dirigieron la mirada a puntos opuestos y se abstuvieron de platicar, no porque no quisieran hacerlo, sino que, sabiendo el tópico que ocuparía tal conversación, era peligroso hacerlo en presencia de un piloto que podría delatarlos.

Goku no regresaría a la zona 79, al menos no con el uniforme del ejército de Freezer. Si regresaba, lo haría para ser testigo de cómo el complejo desaparecía ante sus ojos, retribuyendo el dolor causado de la misma manera, con la misma intensidad. Porque él no podría perdonar fácilmente a quienes le quitaron todo lo que amó e intentó proteger.

Tres horas más tarde aterrizaron en una zona despejada ubicada en el Oeste del planeta. Descendieron de la aero nave y vieron cómo se alejaba. Tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a caminar.

—Vegeta, —le llamó. —ahora puedes decirme de qué se trata esto.

—Freezer quiere que busquemos a una mujer. —respondió simplemente.

— ¿Una mujer? ¿Para qué puede querer una mujer él? Acaso él...— comentó Goku, confundido.

—No es lo que piensas, Kakarotto. Esa mujer es la hija de un científico y Freezer quiere que la encontremos. Aunque su fuente asegura que ella podría estar muerta, él no lo cree del todo. Si ese maldito consigue lo que quiere de esa mujer, podemos olvidarnos de acabar con la sabandija. —aseguró Vegeta.

— ¿Tan importante es?— cuestionó, asombrado. Su acompañante lo miró de reojo e hizo una mueca.

—Según lo que sé, es una genio. Solo imagina, Kakarotto, lo que podría hacer Freezer teniendo a su disposición a una persona que es capaz de construir un arma que le brinde la ventaja que necesita para ganar definitivamente esta guerra; no habría nada que lo detenga... ¡Maldición!— gritó lleno de frustración.

—Vegeta, ¿en verdad crees que esa mujer acepte trabajar para Freezer? Podríamos hacer algo para que no sea así. —Goku vio a su compañero sonreír. —Ya tienes un plan, ¿verdad?— inquirió.

—Kakarotto, de ninguna manera le entregaría de una forma tan sencilla la clave del éxito. El bastardo confía demasiado en el temor que infunde en los demás y no se da cuenta de que habemos muchos que no seguimos sus caprichos ciegamente. Tú lo demuestras sin problemas pero yo no puedo darme tal lujo; necesito que crea que soy una marioneta más. —dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

—Vegeta, sé que hay algo que no me estás diciendo, habla ya. —Su compañero dejó de sonreír y lo miró fijamente; después, volvió a sonreír.

— ¿En verdad quieres saberlo?— Goku asintió.

Vegeta se comportaba de manera distinta con él que con los otros soldados, incluido su padre y hermano. Si bien al principio lo odiaba, con el paso del tiempo pareció soportarlo, para después descubrir que ambos odiaban lo que Freezer representaba. Pero esa maldita sonrisa que Vegeta no borraba de su rostro lo estaba poniendo inquieto, ¿qué era eso que no quiso decirle al principio?

—Kakarotto, -habló él al fin. —Freezer me ordenó que terminando esta misión te matara. —pronunció con firmeza.

— ¿Qué?— estaba demasiado confundido, ¿era esa una broma?

—Lo que escuchaste; una vez que haya encontrado a esa patética mujer, te asesinaré. —advirtió en un tono frío. —Y después encontraré una manera de acabar con ese imbécil de una vez por todas.

—No me asesinarás. —Vegeta lo miró con enojo. —Sabes bien que no podrías hacerlo aunque te lo propusieras. -aseguró, confiado.

— ¡¿Me estás llamando débil?! Maldito Kakarotto, ¿eso estás insinuando?— Goku sabía que la paciencia no era una virtud en Vegeta.

—Por supuesto que no. —se defendió. —No lo harías porque no tienes motivos para hacerlo.

— ¡Ja! No me conoces. —retomó su caminata y Goku sonrió.

—Aún no me dices su nombre. —Vegeta enarcó una ceja. —De nuestro 'objetivo.'

—Su nombre es -o era, depende el caso- Bulma Briefs, y su padre fue el fundador de la reconocida Corporación Cápsula. —contestó escuetamente.

 _"¿Bulma?"_ pensó Goku ante tal nombre pues tenía la extraña sensación de haber escuchado el nombre antes.

—Debemos encontrarla y ocultarla. — ¡¿Qué?! Vegeta lo miró con los ojos levemente abiertos por la sorpresa. — ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? No ocultaré a nadie, lo mejor es asesinarla. —aseguró.

—No, Vegeta. Sé de lo que te estoy hablando, ella podría ayudarnos. —miró a su compañero, y éste frotó su barbilla, mas no detuvo su andar.

—Veremos luego, ahora debemos encontrarla, ¿no crees?— Vegeta apresuró el paso y Goku le siguió, pensando en si podría confiarle a su compañero sobre sus planes personales y la posibilidad de incorporarse a la causa rebelde. Para él era importante estar cerca de Milk pero tampoco quería correr riesgos. Se preguntó qué habría sucedido de haber podido alcanzarla el día anterior... ¿Quién podría imaginarlo? Tal vez las cosas sucedían por algo en especial.

Deseaba, a cada instante, que Milk no lo hubiera olvidado, porque a pesar de no haber pensado en ello antes, la angustia lo invadió al pensar que quizás ella si lo vio pero no lo reconoció.

Ahora el tiempo se había convertido en su mayor enemigo.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y perdón por haber demorado más de tres semanas en actualizar, pero ¿no les ha pasado que cuando tienen inspiración no tienen tiempo y cuando tienen tiempo no tienen inspiración? Bueno, eso fue lo que me sucedió.

Ah, también debo aclarar que Freezer **sí** tiene un hijo, al menos en el manga parodia **Neko Majin Z,** pueden buscarlo si gustan. Sin más, yo me despido, ¡lindo día!


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Aún vive la esperanza.**

 **Capítulo VIII.**

 **Persiguiendo al destino.**

* * *

El sonido del ejército marchando, sus gritos de euforia, se escuchaban resonando en cada muro de la zona 79.

Freezer se veía complacido, y a pesar de que estaba demasiado satisfecho con su actual posición, no lo demostraría. Caminaba a paso firme hacia el edificio principal, recibiendo saludos de respeto de los soldados que encontraba en su camino. Una sonrisa adornó sus labios, la cual no duró más que unos cuantos segundos, pues se obligó a borrarla inmediatamente.

"Un maravilloso trabajo" pensó.

Regresaba de una prueba del nuevo armamento que sus técnicos habían diseñado. De muy gran potencia, todas y cada una de las armas estaban hechas para el caos total, algo que encajaba perfectamente —según Freezer— con su imagen.

El viento, como siempre, era tan frío que lastimaba la piel, y no obstante, el tirano se paseaba con total calma aún sin la necesidad de llevar ningún abrigo. Tal cualidad llamaba poderosamente la atención de sus hombres, mas volvían el rostro cuando se percataban de la dura mirada del hombre sobre ellos.

Llegó a su oficina, y sin encender ninguna luz, se dirigió a donde estaba una copa y vertió vino en ella. Parecía que no se había percatado de la presencia de un visitante, el cual lo acechaba desde las sombras dispuesto a matarlo.

Volvió el rostro hacia el hombre cuando escuchó el sonido que éste produjo al quitar el seguro de su arma. Siempre sonriente, pudo decir una simple frase antes de que su visitante apuntara su arma hacia su cabeza.

—Oh, eres tú, ya me lo suponía.

Tomó un sorbo de su copa antes de que el hombre pusiera el dedo índice sobre el gatillo, dispuesto a tirar de él.

* * *

Bardock se había enterado de que Freezer ordenó una nueva misión a Kakarotto y eso era algo que él no podía permitir. Su hijo mayor ya no estaba y no estaba dispuesto a que algo similar le sucediera al menor.

Aunque no lo pareciera, él era un hombre que amaba profundamente a sus hijos, pero su orgullo no le permitía demostrárselos, y ahora era demasiado tarde para querer hacerlo, para siquiera intentarlo.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba el Rey Vegeta, siempre con esa aparente dureza, tratando de no delatar sus verdaderas intenciones o sentimientos.

Él también había perdido un hijo, Tarble, y ni aún así había dejado ver un solo dejo de tristeza, dolor o rabia cuando se le dio el informe. Y Vegeta, su hijo, había sido aún peor, pues éste se había echado a reír, diciendo que soldados tan patéticos y débiles como ellos, no serían echados en falta.

Sacudió la cabeza. Tal vez él estaba menos acostumbrado a ello, porque tratándose de su familia, él era capaz de hacer mucho.

Podía recordar, todavía después de tantos años, cuando se enteró de que sería padre por primera vez. Su pecho se hinchó de orgullo y felicidad con tal noticia, pues nada era más satisfactorio que pensar que formaría una familia con la mujer que amaba, y que jamás dejaría de amar: Gine.

Su relación era algo extraño a ojos de su pueblo, en primera, porque su esposa era dulce y no poseía el espíritu guerrero de un saiyajin, y en segunda, porque ellos estaban juntos más allá de querer dejar descendencia: sus lazos eran casi a un nivel espiritual.

Y como el amor era algo anormal entre su pueblo, se les veía como un extraño espectáculo que en la vida sólo se ve una vez.

¿Y qué había importado? Nada. Su primer hijo nació sano y creció adecuadamente. Luego de cuatro años, nació Kakarotto, tan parecido a él, casi como una pequeña copia suya.

A pesar de ello, nada en su interior se conmovió con él al principio. Era como si se hubiese convencido desde el primer segundo en que lo vio, que ese niño sería su gran decepción. Y por tres años así fue.

Raditz y Gine, por su parte, estaban encantados con el nuevo miembro de la familia. El primero, porque le emocionaba la idea de poder enseñarle cómo ser un guerrero y el tener a alguien con quien practicar, y Gine, porque era su hijo y también por el gran parecido con él. En esa ocasión, le susurró al oído que ya no se sentiría tan sola cuando él tuviera que ir a una misión, pues ya tenía cómo recordarlo siempre. Eso provocó que enrojeciera y tuviera que volver el rostro, haciendo que Raditz y el pequeño Kakarotto los miraran sin comprender.

"Esa mujer siempre dijo cosas cursis" pensó mientras trataba de controlar su sonrojo.

Y aún así, él la amó con todo su corazón.

Cuando estuvo enfrente del Rey Vegeta, le pidió hablar aparte. Éste, titubeante, despidió a sus soldados con un gesto y le miró con severidad, pero antes que Bardock pudiese hablar, le interrumpió.

—Si vienes a avisarme de la misión de tu hijo y Vegeta, ya estoy enterado, así que no molestes con tus estupideces —dijo con rudeza.

Bardock frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿no importa si los matan? Porque fue Freezer quien planeó los ataques en la Ciudad del Sur, y usted lo sabe bien. Aún así, pretende que fue un infortunado accidente y que no tiene importancia, ni siquiera porque Tarble estaba ahí —le espetó.

El otro hombre lo miró de mala manera y se acercó a él, amenazante, tratando de utilizar su estatura y figura imponente para intimidarle, sabiendo de antemano que no funcionaría.

—Si piensas que dejaré que los sentimentalismos afecten de alguna forma mi manera de pensar, estás equivocado. Tarble y tu hijo, Raditz, fueron muy imbéciles —el Rey Vegeta vio al otro confundido, por lo que se apresuró a explicar—. Ellos tuvieron la oportunidad de escapar, aprovechando que no tenían vigilancia de ningún tipo; sin embargo, estaban dispuestos a seguir las órdenes de ese bastardo como idiotas. Debieron asesinar a los otros y huir, para después pensar en cómo ayudarnos desde fuera a acabar con esta porquería. Pero no, se encaminaron a su propia muerte porque perdieron su esencia de saiyajin. Murieron por estúpidos, y no me importa que uno haya sido mi hijo, en este mundo solamente sobrevive el más apto y fuerte —finalizó con firmeza, esperando que Bardock replicara.

—¿Y qué hay de Vegeta y Kakarotto? Ellos son más fuertes pero aún así... —se interrumpió al ver al Rey sonreír con malicia.

—Si se dejan matar, entonces nos habrán avergonzado. Además, no me importa si es mi hijo o el tuyo, en esta guerra morirán todos los que sean necesarios para obtener la victoria —y sin decir más, se alejó de él con rapidez.

Bardock estaba impresionado de sí mismo, pues al escuchar lo último apretó los puños, casi dispuesto a saltar sobre el otro y golpearlo hasta quedarse sin fuerzas. Podía ser que algo de la sensibilidad de su hijo menor se le había pasado a él.

Las palabras de Vegeta le habían afectado, como si en clave le hubiera dicho que estaba dispuesto a todo para acabar con Freezer.

"Si es así, entonces yo lo eliminaré" pensó con decisión.

Revisó que su revólver tuviera balas y, con mucho sigilo y evitando ser detectado a simple vista y por las cámaras de seguridad, se infiltró en el edificio principal, burlando a los vigilantes y todas las alarmas. Después de todo, en alguna ocasión pudo revisar los planos originales del área 71.

Luego de eso, llegó hasta la oficina de Freezer, encontrándola vacía. Esperar, fue su resolución, esperar a que el muy desgraciado llegara y volarle la tapa de los sesos. Por Gine, por Raditz, por Kakarotto, lo mataría, estaba seguro.

Pasaron 40 minutos y escuchó la puerta abrirse: era él. Sin encender las luces, se encaminó a coger una copa y llenarla de esa mezcla repulsiva que él llamaba vino. Dio un sorbo y él salió de las sombras, lentamente, quitando el seguro de su arma. Freezer volteó y bebió un poco más, mientras él apuntaba a su frente.

—Oh, eres tú, ya me lo suponía —dijo antes de que pusiera el dedo en el gatillo, dispuesto a jalarlo.

—Cállate, maldito bastardo, ¿no ves que te voy a matar? —dijo Bardock, decidido.

Freezer enarcó una ceja y bebió una vez más.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? Eso es algo inesperado de ti, Bardock, y yo que estaba seguro de que eras alguien confiable —alegó con sorna.

Él sujetó con firmeza el arma.

—Escúchalo bien: ya sé que fuiste tù quien planeó lo del sur y te juro que te haré pagar —con odio le encaró.

—Oh, es por eso —fingió sorpresa—. Entonces, hazlo —se volvió de espaldas—, veamos si eres capaz de dispararme por la espalda —dijo con seriedad.

"Este maldito" pensó con ira, Bardock "sabe que yo no puedo matar a nadie por la espalda". Él alejó el dedo del gatillo pero sin dejar de apuntarle, para después quedar en silencio.

Freezer ya sabía que no lo asesinaría, que había tocado su fibra sensible y estaba dispuesto a usarlo a su favor.

—¿Uh, no ibas a matarme? ¡Qué infortunio! —dijo con sarcasmo.

—¡No te burles, hijo de perra, que sabes que nunca disparo a alguien por la espalda! —le espetó, con los ojos llenos de rabia, que aumentó a escuchar la delicada risa de Freezer.

—Es la primera vez que dejo que alguien complete esa frase tan vulgar, ¿sabes por qué? —a Bardock no le interesaba pero él continuó—. Porque ella sí era una perra- dio un sorbo a su copa.

El silencio reinó en aquella sala por varios segundos. El padre de Raditz sin dejar de apuntarle, y el tirano sin voltearse y darle la cara. El primero estaba tenso y el segundo más que relajado, como si hubiera olvidado la presencia del otro hombre.

—Dame la cara, ¡no seas cobarde! —le espetó repentinamente, Bardock.

—Hum, me había olvidado de ti por un segundo —murmuró algo molesto al darle la cara—. Asesíname —el otro se preparó— pero si lo haces nunca sabrás qué sucedió con tu querida esposa —le advirtió.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió, intrigado—. ¡No digas estupideces sólo para salvar tu pellejo, porque de cualquier forma te voy a matar! —le gritó, casi fuera de control.

—Oh, te aseguro que no son estupideces. Tú y yo sabemos que, aunque trates de negarlo, el paradero de esa mujer te importa —le dijo mientras sujetaba con la mano derecha su copa y le daba ligeras vueltas.

Se le acercó lentamente y Bardock, por instinto, sujetó más firmemente el arma.

—Sé que está muerta —dijo éste, al fin.

Freezer le sonrió con malicia mientras le miraba con fijeza.

—Pero supongo que no quieres saber los detalles, ¿no es así? Bien, entiendo eso; no obstante, la historia es muy interesante mas si no quieres escucharla... —se encogió ligeramente los hombros y metió la mano izquierda en su bolsillo, al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar lejos de él.

—No intentes jugar conmigo —le advirtió Bardock.

—Oh, no juego, te lo aseguro —le dijo, calmado.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer con Kakarotto? —trató de cambiar el tema.

Freezer captó el cambio en su voz y lo aprovechó.

—Nada extraño —encogió ligeramente sus hombros—, simplemente quiero mostrarle que si alguien comete una falta en mi ejército, recibe un castigo, cada uno peor que el otro —le miró con sorna.

Bardock apretó aún más su arma y frunció el ceño.

—Si lo que pretendes es que me importa que lo mates, estás equivocado, estoy seguro que él se las arreglará —le dijo.

Freezer lanzó una risa delicada y dejó sobre el escritorio su copa, al momento que se le acercaba, con una mirada insistente.

—Tienes demasiada fe en ese chico, ¿no? Y aún así, te niegas a saber los sacrificios que hizo su madre —mencionó de manera convincente.

El padre de Raditz bajó lentamente la pistola y, entre harto y curioso por la insistencia de aquel sujeto, la guardó para escucharlo.

El tirano sonrió satisfecho e invitó a Bardock a que tomara asiento y aunque éste se negó, él comenzó a relatar una historia que superaba en crueldad y amargura las espectativas del padre de Goku, y que el tirano contó siempre con una sonrisa, sin olvidar detalles, disfrutando de la consternación que se mostraba de a poco en el rostro de Bardock al avanzar con el relato.

No cabía duda de que Freezer era un monstruo.

* * *

El sonido del bosque era tranquilo. De cuando en cuando se escuchaba el canto de las aves, tan suave como un murmullo, ocultándose ante la presencia invasora de dos hombres que estaban en el río.

Raditz sumergió ambas manos en las frías aguas, llevó algo del liíquido entre ellas hasta su rostro y frotó con fuerza para deshacerse de la mayor parte de la suciedad que tenía. Repitió la acción varias veces hasta quedar satisfecho.

Tarble, mientras tanto, estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, sumergido en el río, sin importarle siquiera la baja temperatura del agua ni la presencia de su compañero, quien, al verlo tan relajado, bufó con fastidio y volvió a sumergir las manos, solamente para tener algo que hacer.

Cuando salieron de la derruida base rebelde, inspeccionaron los alrededores para encontrar un vehículo con suficiente combustible para viajar algunas horas, pues ambos estaban fatigados por la mala noche que habían pasado.

Al encontrarlo, decidieron que era mejor internarse en los caminos más peligrosos, porque sabían que ningún soldado, ya fuera de Freezer o rebelde, se atrevería a cruzar por ahí. Y en eso tenían razón. Por horas, el trayecto fue tranquilo, y sin problema alguno pudieron avanzar un buen tramo del camino, aunque llegaron hasta una zona donde la tierra se había convertido en lodo debido a la lluvia y eso lo empeoró todo.

A pesar de que Raditz era un conductor hábil, no pudo evitar que el auto se atascara en el lodo, y después de muchos intentos, se desesperó y salió del vehículo, maldiciendo en nombre de todos los demonios. Pataleó, empujó con todas sus fuerzas y gritó llenó de frustración cuando cayó en la cuenta de que, hiciera lo que hiciera, el auto no se desatascaría.

Tarble se mantenía en silencio, observando la expresión fúrica de su compañero, mas no atreviéndose a intervenir, pues bien sabía que si lo hacía, eso le valdría un buen golpe.

Raditz pateó la parte trasera del auto y retrocedió, dispuesto a repetir la acción. No obstante, olvidó que el terreno sobre el que estaba no era estable y por ello resbaló, cayendo de bruces en el lodazal. Alzó la cara al escuchar una risita proveniente del interior del vehículo, que no tardó en convertirse en una carcajada. Su compañero se retorcía de la risa en el asiento del copiloto, sujetándose el abdomen con ambas manos, el rostro sonrojado por el esfuerzo, tratando de tomar aire.

Él, con el rostro rojo de la furia, se levantó lentamente, cubierto de lodo, y se dirigió hacia Tarble para después sacarlo del auto por el cuello de la camisa y tirarlo con rudeza sobre el lodo.

Éste, aún riendo y tan sucio como el otro, lo miró con una expresión que rogaba explicaciones, y Raditz simplemente lo miró algo confundido, pues lo que hizo fue por un mero impulso.

Esa fue la razón por la que tuvieron que buscar cómo limpiarse y por qué estaban ahí, el aquel río de helada agua, cuya tranquila corriente producía un murmullo tranquilizador.

Tarble desaparecío de la vista de Raditz de un momento a otro, aún cuando era fácil ver las piedras del fondo. Como a él le daba igual lo que le sucediera, porque todavía se sentía frustrado por haber quedado en ridículo frente al muchacho, siguió en su tarea de limpiarse, despojándose de su camisa y sumergiendo su larga cabellera en el agua.

De repente, sintió que era jalado con fuerza por los hombros, cayendo sin remedio hacia el río y empapando su ropa por completo.

—¿No crees, Raditz —dijo con voz risueña su acompañante— que es mejor que te bañes bien de una vez a estar limpiando con cuidado cada parte de ti?

Tarble le sonreía burlón cuando asomó por fin la cabeza, y viendo con qué facilidad lo había tirado, enfureció. Tomó al chico por los hombros y lo sumergió rudamente por varios segundos. Luego de eso -porque creía que el castigo era más que suficiente-, lo dejó volver a la superficie, y mientras el muchacho trataba de llenar sus pulmones con aire a grandes bocanadas, él se limitó a darle la espalda y terminar de asearse correctamente.

—¡Demonios, Raditz! ¿Es que acaso querías matarme? —preguntó Tarble mientras tosía.

—¿Y tú que crees, estúpido? ¡Ya estoy harto de tus tonterías! No te bastó con burlarte de mí en una ocasión, ¿verdad? ¡Pues busca a otro idiota para fastidiarlo! —espetó, sin mirarlo.

El chico comprendió. Removió el agua a su alrededor con pereza, y se sumergió lentamente, para después alejarse otra vez de su compañero y darle la paz que se merecía; aunque, a decir verdad, no había hecho nada con mala intención.

Raditz limpió con cuidado su costado: aún le dolía. Se preguntó si era necesario apresurarse a llegar a un destino del cual ni siquiera estaba seguro; se preguntó si era necesario que siguiera viajando con un chico que se tomaba su situación como un juego, un tipo que no sabía de la sensación de vacío al manchar sus manos de sangre inocente, y que claramente no tenía idea de lo complicado que sería tener un 'futuro'; se preguntó si en realidad tenía aún el derecho de soñar con tener ese 'futuro', si se lo merecía; se preguntó si algún día vería a su padre o su hermano, y se preguntó si alguien se preocupaba siquiera de Tarble...

"¿Tarble?" Era verdad que, a pesar de la sonrisa en su rostro, el muchacho escondía en su interior tristeza, al igual que Kakarotto. Pero, ¿qué producía esa tristeza?

Volteó un poco el rostro y miró sobre su hombro. El chico examinaba una piedra que recién había sacado del fondo del río, con el agua chorreando de su negra cabellera, el ceño fruncido y los labios ligeramente curvados.

Era un caso único, pensaba Raditz, y tan estúpidamente ridículo que, precisamente él, hubiera salvado su vida. Y lo era más por el hecho de haber rescatado a otro aparte de sí mismo que estaba turbado,

Antes que pudiera salir del río, sintió que pequeñas gotas golpeaban su rostro, las cuales caían con más frecuencia, y a éstas le acompañaron relámpagos, cuyo sonido estridente acalló completamente el murmullo del bosque.

En cambio, el que antes era apenas un susurro, se convirtió en una melodía que evocaba al caos, pues la lluvia aumentó el caudal del río y éste corría con violencia; las cristalinas aguas se volvieron turbias y arrastraba con fiereza troncos de árboles, muchos de los cuales fueron arrancados desde la raíz por el fuerte vendaval, el cual aumentaba su fuerza a cada minuto.

La tormenta les tomó por sorpresa a ambos, así que, sin importar ya cuán empapados estaban antes, tomaron sus pertenencias, mojadas también, y atravesaron el bosque, evitando lo más posible la ladera de la montaña.

El viento, los relámpagos, la lluvia, era todo como su hermano le había relatado alguna vez a Raditz, en aquella ocasión en que su estadía en el ejército fue un hecho. No obstante, ninguno de los dos tenía miedo, pues ellos no eran un par de niños que viajaban sin comprender el porqué de las cosas. No, ni Tarble ni él eran ignorantes de los riesgos.

Entonces, ¿qué era ese sentimiento de desasosiego que embargó el alma de Raditz? ¿Por qué de pronto sus pensamientos estaban tan agitados como las aguas del río?

No lo sabía, pero empezó a preocuparse por lo que podría suceder con sus familiares, y eso era extraño porque él no era un hombre dado a tales cosas. En vez de eso, podría decirse que era egoísta la mayor parte del tiempo, y a pesar de ello, ahora estaba tan preocupado que sus dientes castañeaban, lo cual a Tarble le pareció una acción bastante razonable, porque la temperatura ambiental había bajado considerablemente.

—¡Raditz! ¿Hacia dónde vamos? La tormenta se hace más fuerte y ahora estamos totalmente empapados —le dijo en voz alta.

El otro siguió caminando como si no le hubiese escuchado, mas cuando Tarble estaba a punto de repetir la pregunta, su compañero se detuvo con un movimiento brusco, y quedó cabizbajo.

—Ve a donde tú quieras ir, no tienes que seguirme todo el maldito tiempo —le dijo con los dientes apretados pero eso no impidió que Tarble le escuchara a la perfección.

Éste, confundido, buscó su rostro, algo que debido a la posición de su cabeza y la espesa cabellera mojada, le fue totalmente imposible.

—Oye, Raditz, ¿por qué lo dices? ¿No se supone que haríamos esto juntos?

La risa del otro le desconcertó aún más, haciendo que su piel se erizara.

—¿Juntos, dices? ¿Y por qué sería así, eh? —preguntó con sorna— ¿Por qué debería viajar junto a un maldito niño que no sabe cómo demonios limpiarse la nariz?

Tarble lo meditó por varios segundos. Apretando los puños y frunciendo el ceño, se armó de valor para contestar con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Porque fuiste tú quien salvó mi vida! Considéralo como un favor que debo pagarte, ¡vida por vida, Raditz, si es necesario! Quiero agradecértelo de alguna forma, pero no encuentro cómo —le respondió con tal ímpetu que Raditz quedó perplejo, mas pronto la sonrisa burlona volvió a su rostro.

v¿En serio? Pues escucha bien esto: ¡yo no te salvé porque considerara tu vida como algo valioso, sino que me diste lástima!, ¿escuchaste? ¡Tú me diste lástima, porque es lo único que puedes inspirar! —Tarble retrocedió al ver que Raditz avanzaba hacia él de manera amenazante; éste continuó—. ¡Y ni siquiera puedes hacer eso bien! Eres una vergüenza de saiyajin, es por eso que ni tu padre ni tu hermano te han considerado jamás como parte de su familia; es por eso que ni siquiera pudiste pensar de manera egoísta y huir cuando te diste cuenta de los explosivos en la ciudad del sur; es por eso que nadie ha considerado que eres vital en este maldito mundo —espetó—. ¡Y es por eso que el día en que mueras nadie llorará por ti, ni por mí, y aún así, yo sé que valgo más que tú! ¿Y sabes por qué? —el más pequeño no quería escuchar, pues ahora se sentía lleno de rabia—. ¡Porque aunque todo el mundo diga que no valgo, yo sé que sí lo hago, y mucho! Dime, ¿qué vales tú? ¡Qué vales tú! —le gritó.

—¡Cállate, maldito bastardo! —gritó a su vez, Tarble.

Y sucedió algo que ninguno habría imaginado que podía suceder.

Sólo cuando Raditz yacía de rodillas en el suelo, con la tormenta azotándoles con fuerza, sujetando su costado, fue que ambos parpadearon como si hubiesen despertado de un gran letargo.

Tarble, luego de escuchar esas duras y frías palabras, sintió que sus venas ardían y su respiración se hizo más rápida y profunda, así que la única manera que encontró para callar a su compañero fue con un golpe en el estómago.

—Raditz, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, titubeante.

Éste no contestó, pues aunque le costara admitirlo, ese golpe era suficiente como para que cualquier otro lanzara alaridos de sufrimiento y se convulsionara del dolor, porque el chico no le golpeó justo en el abdomen, sino que fue justo hacia la herida de su costado. Y dolía, vaya que lo hacía.

—¿Raditz? —volvió a cuestionar.

—Cállate...maldita sea, cállate —respondió en un jadeo.

Tarble, muy preocupado, arrojó sus pertenencias a un lado, dispuesto a auxiliar a su compañero. Sin embargo, Raditz se las arregló para ponerse en pie, apretando la mandíbula, y apartar de sí al muchacho.

Éste, quien se mostró sorprendido por tal acción, dejó de mirarlo al rostro para dirigir su mirada hacia donde reposaban sus manos, descubriendo una ligera mancha roja que se veía cerca de éstas.

—Tu herida... —susurró al caer en cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

El otro no dijo nada, solamente gimoteó al presionar suavemente su costado.

—Aún no me respondes... —dijo luego de un rato—. ¿Qué vales, Tarble?

El chico parpadeó un par de veces al escucharlo. Entonces, ¿era necesario que respondiera esa pregunta maldita?

Él no quería pero se sentía terriblemente obligado a hacerlo.

—Tú, Raditz, ya lo has dicho muy claramente: yo, lo que valgo, es nada. En este mundo no soy más que un hombre sin importancia, que el día de su muerte será otro espacio en blanco y nadie llorará por mí o me recordará...

Raditz se recargó en un árbol, tambaleante, esperando a que su compañero prosiguiera, pues hizo una larga pausa, como si tratara de refutar sus propias palabras en su mente. Finalmente, siguió hablando.

—Aunque, ¿sabes, Raditz? Desde el momento en que cobré consciencia de mi propia existencia, supe que ni para mi padre ni para mi hermano, Vegeta, era alguien digno de ser llamado un miembro de su familia, y después, para todos ustedes no fui más que el fracaso de la familia real, un pésimo guerrero porque nací sin el corazón lleno de maldad como los saiyajin, como mi propio pueblo, así que no era necesario que te tomaras la molestia de recordármelo—. Tarble hablaba con enojo, tratando de controlar el temblor en su voz a causa del frío—. Pero ese mundo del que tú hablas solamente se aplica al ejército de Freezer, ¿no? Porque él siempre nos recordó que éramos los únicos que obtendrían la victoria, los que repoblarían la Tierra cuando elimináramos a los opositores, ¡ese es el mundo al que te refieres, para el que yo no valgo ni siquiera un poco, el que me aborrece y no me echará de menos!, ¿no es así? —le miró fijamente, sin esperar a que respondiera—. Siempre me han despreciado por el solo hecho de que mi corazón no resistiría el asesinato de un niño indefenso, ¿verdad? Porque no tengo la suficiente sangre fría como para apuntar con el cañon del arma hacia la frente de un infante y jalar del gatillo mientras lo veo a los ojos, como tú lo has hecho un centenar de veces, Raditz... ¿Es que no sentías culpa, o te dedicaste a repetir en tu mente que tú simplemente seguías órdenes, eh? —Su compañero no respondió—. O me aborrecían por el hecho de que nunca fui capaz de aprovecharme de una mujer indefensa, de esas que encontrábamos en las expediciones y que nuestros compañeros violaban sin parar hasta la muerte... —sus ojos se llenaron de rabia, mas su voz se redujo a un susurro—. Tal vez, no haya una sola razón sino un conjunto de ellas... Y a pesar de ello, Raditz, yo siempre quise que me aceptaran tal y como era, pero eso era pedir demasiado, ¿no? Quizá, yo estuve equivocado, viviendo en un mundo al que jamás pertenecí. Pero ya no más, Raditz, porque ahora sé lo que debo hacer: buscaré alguna base rebelde y trataré de unirme a ellos —su voz recobró ánimos al decirlo.

—Que tengas suerte —dijo con sarcasmo su compañero.

—No necesito que me lo digas —le espetó.

Tarble dio media vuelta, tomó sus pertenencias y se alejó de Raditz tan rápido como le fue posible, perdiéndose entre los árboles, mientras la que era una verdadera tormenta se reducía a ser una ligera lluvia.

Por primera vez, actuó de manera egoísta.

El hijo de Bardock, al perderlo de vista, sonrió satisfecho, aún recargado en el árbol.

"Aunque diga que no la necesita, le hará falta. Ser aceptado entre las filas rebeldes será mucho más complicado que sobrevivir a las garras de Freezer. Y además, eso significa que traicionará a su pueblo... a pesar de que no quiera ser como nosotros" pensó, al tiempo que levantaba un poco su camisa y revisaba su herida. "Golpea fuerte, debo admitirlo. Al menos he logrado que muestre algo de su verdadera naturaleza, que se desahogue, aunque eso haya implicado que pusiera en riesgo mi propio bienestar, y el hecho de haber hecho otra cosa por él no me pone muy feliz. Pero, me he dado cuenta que era mejor que sacara esa furia ahora y no la tuviera guardada, acumulándose poco a poco en su interior".

Un mareo le hizo apretarse más contra el árbol; el dolor aún le impedía erguirse y caminar por su propia cuenta. De un momento a otro, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó nuevamente de rodillas sobre el suelo boscoso, haciendo que en su herida el dolor aumentara.

"Al menos" siguió pensando, mientras su vista se nublaba "él sabe que vale más que todos nosotros, tanto como Kakarotto".

Y cayó desmayado.

Tarble se había detenido luego de caminar por quince minutos, ya sin sentir rabia pues esta se había convertido en tristeza y arrepentimiento.

Se sentó, dejando sus cosas a un lado suyo, abrazó sus piernas y ocultó su rostro entre ellas, y sollozó, despacio, como si el nudo en su garganta no le dejara liberar su tristeza.

"Yo... ¿yo que soy? ¿Merezco la felicidad que siempre he soñado si planeo atentar contra mi familia, porque a pesar de todo, lo siguen siendo" pensó, con las lágrimas corriendo libres por sus mejillas.

Cualquiera que lo hubiese visto, habría pensado que se trataba de un niño por su pequeño tamaño y, además, por lo indefenso que se veía.

Aunque trató de controlar el llanto —porque era vergonzoso, había pensado, que alguien de veintidos años se pusiera a llorar de esa forma—, no lo logró. Y lloró más por ello.

Si su padre o Vegeta lo hubieran visto así, era seguro que retirarían el rostro inmediatamente luego de verlo, asqueados ante la idea de tener que estar relacionados por la sangre con él. Y si Raditz le hubiese visto, era seguro que le habría recriminado por ser tan débil y le habría dado la espalda; otros, en cambio, sólo se reirían en su cara por ser patético.

"¡Y qué me importa! Ahora estoy solo, no hay nadie aquí aparte de mí, excepto..." levantó el rostro y miró sobre su hombro.

—Raditz... —murmuró.

Era verdad. El sujeto había quedado atrás, y con una herida que debía doler demasiado, tal vez le había sido imposible moverse. Pero lo peor de todo el asunto era que la tormenta amenazaba con desatarse con mucha más furia, y Tarble se sentía responsable de cualquier desgracia que pudiera ocurrirle a su compañero pues, después de todo, él lo había herido.

Limpió sus mejillas, se levantó, tomó sus pertenencias y marchó de regreso hacia donde pensaba que podía estar Raditz.

Se sorprendió mucho al llegar y verlo desplomado, como un muerto, y peor aún, sobre su costado herido. Apresurado, trató de reanimarlo con palmadas en el rostro y llamándolo en voz alta, mas como él no reaccionaba y la lluvia se hizo más fuerte, Tarble no tuvo otra opción más que arrastrarlo hasta un sitio seguro.

Resbaló, cayó y se lastimó de cientos de maneras distintas, pues la tarea de llevar el equipaje de Raditz y suyo, y además cuidar que su compañero no se lastimara mucho -porque lo llevaba arrastrando de espaldas- era demasiado difícil.

"Si, por lo menos, fuera más pequeño y ligero, sería menos complicado" jadeante, pensó.

Los relámpagos lo ponían nervioso, y el sonido de la lluvia no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse, pero lo que lamentaba en realidad era el hecho de no poder ser un poco más fuerte. Aún así, llegó hasta un pueblo que parecía completamente abandonado, y se internó en la primer casa que encontró, la cual estaba repleta de polvo y telarañas.

Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, limpió todo lo que fue posible. Subió a Raditz hasta una habitación, quitó sus ropas mojadas y lo envolvió en algunas cobijas que encontró en el clóset.

Como para ese momento el servicio eléctrico no estaba disponible en ningún lugar del mundo, se las arregló para desarmar varias sillas de madera y encender la chimenea que, convenientemente, estaba en la habitación. Acercó lo más posible a Raditz hasta el calor del fuego y salió rápidamente a buscar ropas para ambos. Encontró varias prendas en la parte de abajo de la casa, pero eran demasiado grandes, incluso para Raditz.

"No importa," pensó mientras las tomaba " mañana nuestros uniformes estarán secos. Lo importante ahora es deshacernos de la ropa mojada".

Corrió nuevamente junto a su compañero, le puso las ropas, se cambió también, y procedió a revisar la herida de Raditz y, como lo había supuesto, la sutura no había soportado el golpe.

Desinfectó sus manos, la herida y la aguja e hilo, y comenzó a suturar, cuidadosamente, controlando su respiración. Acabó exitosamente el procedimiento y se felicitó por su buen trabajo. Revisó la temperatura de su compañero y descubrió que tenía fiebre.

"Nunca imaginé que la salud de Raditz pudiera ser tan delicada" meditó mientras buscaba entre sus provisiones medicamento.

Luego de varios intentos, logró que Raditz se tomara la píldora, pues éste recobró por un momento la consciencia.

Y después, fue su turno de revisar la herida en su brazo, pero por fortuna ya cicatrizaba y no había más de qué preocuparse. Siendo así, se hizo un ovillo junto a la chimenea y cerró los ojos, observando a ratos a su compañero, escuchando la lluvia arremeter contra la casa, viendo la luz de los rayos entrar por la ventana y tapando sus oídos cuando era el turno del trueno para aparecer.

No tenía hambre y estaba seguro que no le haría falta hasta la mañana siguiente. Se acurrucó más entre las grandes ropas que llevaba puestas y miró el danzar de las llamas.

¿Por qué Raditz era tan cruel con él?, pensaba. Aunque le hubiera gustado que esa pregunta rondara por más tiempo en su cabeza, estaba demasiado cansado como para darle un sinfín de respuestas, aunque solo una le satisfacía:

Así era Raditz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Despertó con un ligero dolor de espalda y entre cálidas cobijas. El fulgor de la chimenea iluminaba el amplio cuarto en el que solamente estaba un clóset, un buró y varios trozos de madera que, adivinó, habían sido sillas. El dolor en su costado no era tan agudo y al levantarse para revisar, descubrió que llevaba una camisa gigantesca, que claramente fue escogida al azar.

Tocó su cabeza y pasó la mano por su cabello: lo habían lavado.

¿Quién había sido?

Buscó con la mirada por todo el cuarto y descubrió, hecho bolita junto a la chimenea, a Tarble.

Frunció el ceño.

¿El chico era idiota o qué? Se suponía que ahora tomarían rumbos distintos y el chico torpe, de corazón blando, se había arrepentido por alguna razón estúpida y había vuelto para buscarlo. Y al verlo tirado en el suelo, se apresuró a llevarlo a algún sitio para atenderlo. Se tomaba muchas molestias por un desgraciado como él.

Y como si esto no fuera suficiente, todas las cobijas habían sido destinadas para él, y Tarble se tuvo que acercar al calor del fuego, aunque no era suficiente porque éste temblaba como una gelatina.

Fastidiado, se acercó al muchacho, lo movió varias veces pero no se despertó.

"Debe estar exhausto" pensó Raditz.

Lo sujetó por debajo de los brazos y lo arrastró hasta las cobijas, lo tapó y se metió junto a él, le dio la espalda, y mientras murmuraba, fastidiado, un millar de insultos hacia el chico ingenuo que dormía a su lado, se sumió en un gran letargo.

* * *

El clima en las montañas era rudo. El fuerte viento silbaba contra la roca sólida y mecía con fiereza cualquier tipo de vegetación; el polvo era arrastrado hacia nuevos sitios y levantaba una cortina donde era difícil ver. Sin embargo, para la chica que hizo de aquellas montañas su hogar, ninguna variación en el clima parecía afectarle pues, siendo una mente brillante, había construido un reconfortante hogar, bien oculto en el interior de una cueva.

Bulma Briefs podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca habría aceptado ir a un refugio de las fuerzas rebeldes porque la simple idea de estar presente durante un ataque, le aterraba; no era tan valiente como hubiese deseado. Por esa razón, se había ocultado en ese sitio. Encontró una cueva de buen tamaño, instaló un hogar provisional —de aquellos que la Capsule Corp. fabricaba— y valiéndose de toda la tecnología que tenía a su alcance, comenzó con la construcción de un laboratorio que, más tarde, sería su refugio.

El lugar era bastante espacioso, repleto de máquinas de complicada manipulación, herramientas, prototipos y diversos planos. El color predominante era el gris, y aunque a ella le apasionaba su trabajo, en ocasiones pensaba que ese era un color muy frío, nada propio de un hogar. Pero su verdadero hogar ya no existía. Hacía años que se aventuró hacia la Capital del Oeste y lo único que quedaba de la Capsule Corp., de su hogar, de su familia, eran ruinas. Supo de lo que aconteció en el lugar, del ataque del ejército de Freezer, de la muerte de su padre y la desaparición de su madre; ella no lo soportó y huyó.

Bulma pasó las manos por su azulado cabello y suspiró largamente. Recostada en su cama, miraba hacia el techo, al igual que hizo en otras ocasiones, pero ahora, una opresión en el pecho le impedía dormir; presentía algo pero, ¿qué?

"Nada pasará" se reconfortó al removerse de nuevo bajo las cobijas "estoy a salvo aquí, nadie podría dañarme. De hecho, hace tiempo que no veo a nadie y tampoco he hablado con nadie desde hace años... Me pregunto si no me habré equivocado al alejarme de todo" meditó, mas luego sacudió la cabeza, refutando su propio pensamiento.

No, ella no se equivocaba, es decir, ¡ella era una genio!, y los genios no cometían ese tipo de fallos, mucho menos uno tan patético; le servía más al mundo bien oculta en esas montañas que estorbando en uno de los refugios rebeldes.

"Aún así" se reacomodó en su lecho "me gustaría encontrar a alguien, otro ser humano o un pequeño animal doméstico, alguien vivo, que me haga compañía".

Recordó a Tamma, el pequeño gato negro de su padre, ese que nunca se despegaba de su hombro. Lo extrañaba y eso que a ella nunca le agradaron las mascotas de sus padres.

"Pobre Tamma..." recordó con los ojos cristalizándose por el llanto "Si por lo menos hubiera llegado unos días antes, él no estaría muerto".

Porque, unas semanas después que se instaló en su cueva, regresó a lo que fue Capsule Corp., cuidando constantemente su espalda, a hurtadillas bajo el manto de la noche, para rescatar cualquier cosa que fuera posible. Entre la oscuridad, sólo el sonido de sus pasos se escuchaba, ocasionalmente otro sonido sin importancia pero, al acercarse al patio trasero, un lamento lastimero que se prolongó por varios segundos le puso los pelos de punta. Quiso alejarse, mas el espeluznante quejido se hizo más fuerte y claro, con lo cual pudo reconocer que se trataba de un maullido y el que lo producía no era otro más que aquel pequeño gato negro.

Bulma sacó rápidamente una linterna e iluminó al felino, aunque al ver el lamentable estado en que éste se encontraba, la soltó para llevar ambas manos hasta su boca para ahogar el grito que estuvo a punto de proferir. Tamma estaba profundamente lastimado, y las heridas de semanas, que no habían recibido una oportuna atención, se habían infectado de manera severa y dejaban ver tejido, músculo y, en algunas partes, hueso. Pero no era necesario que hubiera una herida para verlos, pues al sentir tan tremendo dolor, el minino había sido incapaz de alimentarse.

Si estaba vivo, se trataba de un milagro, o mejor dicho, una vil obscenidad de la vida injusta y una muerte aún más cruel, ya que no había alcanzado al pequeño felino, librándole del sufrimiento. La chica lo alcanzó, lo retuvo entre sus brazos y, al escuchar cómo el gato ronroneaba al sentir tan cálido contacto, comenzó un llanto doloroso y lleno de furia.

¿Por qué la vida era así de injusta? ¿Qué daño pudo haber hecho aquél pobre ser? A pesar que tomó y comió lo que Bulma le ofreció, se hizo un pequeño ovillo entre las piernas de la muchacha mientras, ronroneando, exhaló su último aliento al asomarse el primer rayo de sol en el horizonte.

Y ese día, Bulma Briefs, se sintió más miserable de lo que pudo sentirse jamás. Lo enterró en lo que antes fuera el hermoso jardín de la residencia, justo en medio de las florecillas silvestres que comenzaban a tomar ese espacio, dejando sobre la tumba su fe en el mundo, sus esperanzas y su promesa de que nunca olvidaría su pasado. Tal vez, esa promesa fue algo demasiado precipitado, pues era ese mismo pasado el que la atormentaba, porque ya no sería igual, aunque los rebeldes ganaran, el mundo quedaría marcado de una manera tan profunda, que aunque los años pasaran sería imborrable.

Tapó su cabeza y gritó con frustración. Quería que todo acabara, quería que alguien pudiera darle su merecido al maldito bastardo que los había llevado hasta esa situación y que supiera que sus ideales no se cumplirían, nunca.

" ¡Argh! ¿Pero cómo? Freezer parece invencible y su tecnología no se compara con otra sobre la faz de la Tierra. Incluso mis esfuerzos para reproducirlos han sido bastantes, y eso me ha tomado varias semanas. Si hubiera alguien que me ayudara..." pensó pasando las manos por su rostro. Su vida se estaba basando últimamente en el 'si hubiera, si pudiera' pero ya no podía depender de ello. Si quería que algo pasara, tendría que hacerlo ella misma.

Claro, no tenía esperanzas ni fe, pero le quedaba la confianza en sí misma y con eso se las arreglaba muy bien.

"Mañana" planeó, masajeando sus sienes "saldré hacia el pueblo que está al noreste. No es tan lejos, puedo llegar, en auto, en pocas horas, justo antes de mediodía y regresar antes del anochecer. Necesito más materiales y equipo, y quisiera respirar algo de aire fresco; estar encerrada por casi un mes es asfixiante" resolvió. Ni una pequeña brisa se podía colar por las gruesas puertas de acero que aseguraban la entrada, y, sin embargo, Bulma comenzó a tiritar pues la sensación de que algo terrible se avecinaba, no se apartaba de su cabeza. "No debo preocuparme" se dijo para reconfortarse.

"Nadie sabe quién soy ni en dónde estoy. Por eso, nadie podrá dañarme; soy la única persona en kilómetros a la redonda. Sólo estoy yo, estoy total y completamente sola". Las luces del laboratorio se apagaron automáticamente y la oscuridad sólo hizo que la agitación de su pecho se hiciera mayor. Sin dudas, esa sería una noche muy larga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El siempre molesto ruido del despertador, la obligó a desperezarse y arrojar sus cobijas a un lado. Fue rápidamente hacia el baño y se aseó. Una vez que hubo salido, comenzó a buscar lo que le sería de utilidad en aquella expedición.

"No hay problema, todo saldrá bien" se dijo mientras ingresaba el código para abrir la puerta de su escondite.

Una fuerte brisa fue lo primero que se coló por la abertura, la cual la tomó desprevenida y no pudo proteger sus ojos a tiempo, ya que de un momento a otro, ella estaba intentando sacar el polvo que había ingresado a ellos.

"Maldito viento" pensó mientras las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas "pero supongo que es normal en esta región, aunque nunca pude verlo por mí misma".

Una vez que pudo recomponerse, admiró la vista que se cernía a las faldas de la montaña: el verde de los árboles lo cubría todo, sin dejar casi espacio para observar el suelo; algunas aves cantaban a lo lejos y se entremezclaba con el silbar del viento que, enfurecido, arremetía contra las rocas y doblaba las copas de los árboles.

—Ni hablar —dijo en un murmullo—, tendré que apresurarme si lo que quiero es volver pronto.

Bajó con mucho cuidado por la pendiente, exclamando en ocasiones al mirar al vacío y sentirse caer. Luego del tortuoso descenso, tuvo que caminar para llegar hasta un camino de tierra que la llevaría al pueblo. Sacó su estuche de cápsulas y accionó la que contenía su auto.

—Muy bien —volvió a hablar para sí—, es hora de respirar profundo y de tranquilizarse; no puedo vivir con miedo. Además, nada han dicho a través de la radio —murmuró, encendiendo el vehículo, para luego arrancar velozmente, desprendiendo una nube de polvo.

El camino fue tan apasible como en las ocasiones anteriores, sin nadie que la viera, sin nadie que se percatara de su presencia. Y volvió el vacío. ¿Viviría sola por siempre? ¿Estaría condenada a ser olvidada por todo el mundo y después olvidarse a sí misma? Tenía miedo de la soledad, pero también tenía miedo de las personas, de la maldad que residía en sus corazones.

—Uno, dos, uno, dos —empezó a repetir para distraerse.

¿Volvería a ver a Yamcha?

Desde que habían iniciado su búsqueda de las esferas del Dragón, no se imaginaban lo que la vida les tenía preparados. Con una explosión, sus planes quedaron totalmente arruinados. Huyeron todo lo que sus piernas les permitieron y aún así, escapar no los excentó de ver las atrocidades que les esperaban: cadáveres en el camino, en posiciones imposibles y siempre con la mueca de terror y pánico en sus rostros; pueblos enteros arrasados por el torbellino destructor del que se decía llamar 'un ejército', aunque era inusual que pudieran serlo, ya que sus insignias eran totalmente distintas a las del ejército mundial.

Pero pronto, la explicación llegó.

Un sujeto, cuya poca cordura se reflejaba en sus objetivos, había paseado por pueblos enteros, buscando a hombres que quisieran unirse a su ejército, el cual llevaría un gran cambio al mundo en que vivían, y prometiendo que él le daría a todos un espectáculo que jamás lograrían olvidar.

Y no se equivocaba. El mismo día en que ella y Yamcha presenciaron el ataque en aquel pueblo del Este, aquel sujeto se infiltraba usando la fuerza armada hasta donde se encontraba el Rey de la Tierra. Luego de un intercambio de palabras —las cuales Bulma ignoraba— Freezer acababa con la vida del que fue el soberano que guió por años a su mundo. Los rebeldes eran, en su mayoría, antiguos soldados del ejército mundial que se negaron a formar parte de la masacre que Freezer quería llevar a cabo, y otra pequeña parte, eran ciudadanos comunes que no aceptaron las locuras del mismo. ¿Cómo se habían organizado para enfrentarse al ejército de aquel maniático? Eso seguía como un gran misterio para ella.

Suspiró. Recordar eso era duro, muy cruel, y eso que no había vivido en carne propia la mayoría de las atrocidades.

"Yamcha, ¿cómo estará?" se preguntó luego de haber suspirado, otra vez. Su novio

había permanecido con ella un solo día, el posterior al ataque, pues, hallándose en total pánico por la seguridad de su fiel amigo, Puar, tuvo que abandonar a Bulma camino a la Ciudad del Oeste, para luego perder total comunicación con él.

Por mucho tiempo, Bulma le había guardado rencor pues prefirió a su amigo sobre ella, sin embargo, empezó a pensar que en ocasiones se tienen prioridades, y Bulma no fue una prioridad para Yamcha.

Llegó al pueblo justo como lo había planeado: a mediodía. Exploró las casas en que no había estado y tomó cualquier cosa que le fuera de ayuda, desmantelando los electrodomésticos cuando era necesario, lo cual consumía mucho tiempo y al dar las cinco de la tarde, sus provisiones eran suficientes para otro mes. "Me pregunto qué sucederá cuando haya acabado con las cosas de éste pueblo" pensó al almacenar todo en cápsulas, para después encogerse de hombros.

"Supongo que tendré que buscar en otro lugar".

—Y dejar mi refugio— susurró, limpiando la suciedad que se impregnó a su pantalón.

Se asomó por la ventana de la casa en que se encontraba en ese momento, dio un vistazo al exterior y vio que el viento ya no era tan intenso.

"Qué bueno, no quisiera regresar a casa con los ojos irritados por el polvo" se dijo a sí misma.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió con calma, con la mirada hacia el frente, pensando en lo bueno que sería no tener que manejar por algún par de horas.

—¡Pero qué estoy viendo! Parece un hermoso ángel de cabello azul —dijo una voz gruesa a sus espaldas.

Bulma se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa voz y no pudo evitar temblar ligeramente en su sitio. ¿Quién demonios era? ¡Ella no había visto a nadie cuando salió! Oh, claro, miró solamente al frente y no a los lados.

"Maldición" se dijo mentalmente al escuchar otra voz a sus espaldas "es más de uno".

Sin dudarlo, sacó en arma que llevaba —afortunadamente— escondida entre sus ropas y volteó para encararlos. Cuatro hombres la miraban sin descaro alguno y se burlaron al verla apuntarles con su arma.

—Vamos, preciosa —dijo el primer hombre, cuyo aspecto era más repulsivo que el tono en su voz—. No nos asustas con esa pistola de juguete que tal vez encontraste en el arcón de algún niño —se burló.

—Les juro que si intentan hacerme algo, ¡dispararé sin compasión! —les advirtió, Bulma, con total firmeza.

Cuatro carcajadas se alzaron en el aire.

—¿En serio, preciosa muñequita? Pues no nos asustas —dijo el segundo sujeto, que era más bajo y delgado que el primero, acercándosele lentamente—. Intenta algo y te daremos una lección que jamás olvidarás —la amenazó mostrando su arma, al igual que sus compañeros.

Bulma hizo caso omiso al verlo acercarse más y más.

—Te dije que no te me acercaras, maldito bastardo —le repitió, sin mostrar en su voz el terror que sentía.

Éste tampoco hizo caso y caminó más rápido. La chica no tuvo otra opción, quitó el seguro de su pistola y disparó en la pierna del sujeto, mostrando una expresión fría al hacerlo; no era la primera vez que disparaba a alguien.

—¡Maldita zorra! ¡El arma es de verdad! —él gritó, revolcándose presa del dolor.

Sus compañeros no dudaron en accionar sus armas contra la joven, quien ya se escondía entre los árboles, escapando de milagro de las balas.

—¡Atrapen a esa maldita, no dejen que escape! —gritó el tercer hombre a sus dos compañeros.

Éstos no dudaron un momento en echarse a correr tras la joven, quien estaba demasiado asustada como para pensar en un plan para perder a los sujetos, así que simplemente corría en zigzag entre los árboles.

"Oh, por Kami-sama, ¿qué hice? No hay duda de que esos tipos van a matarme, pero no quiero saber en qué harán antes" pensaba ella, totalmente sumida en la angustia.

Tuvo que agacharse pues volvían a dispararle. Las balas que no habían hecho blanco en ella, quedaban incrustadas en los troncos y hacían saltar astillas, las cuales sí llegaban a rozar su piel.

Bulma decidió que también debía abrir fuego contra sus agresores, por lo que volteó en algunas ocasiones y disparó, aunque logró tanto como ellos. En una de esas ocasiones, se encaminó hacia una roca y no pudiendo verla a tiempo, tropezó con ella y cayó con rudeza al suelo, hiriendo uno de sus codos y parte de su costado, dándole tiempo a sus persecutores de darle alcance.

—Aquí estás, maldita —dijo, jadeante, el cuarto hombre.

—Ahora verás qué le hacemos a perras como tú —le dijo en tono amenazante y burlón, el primero.

Bulma sólo pudo retroceder y con horror descubrió que ya no le quedaban balas. Su espalda chocó contra un árbol, observó cómo los hombres le observaban con diversión y se acercaban. El primero recargó su arma y apuntó a su cabeza, con el dedo puesto sobre el gatillo.

—Ahora aprenderás tu lección, mujerzuela.

Y un disparo rompió con la calma en el bosque.

* * *

Segundo día de búsqueda y aún el par de hombres no habían coincidido con ningún otro ser humano. Goku, sumido en un mar de pensamientos vagos, no tomaba ya en cuenta que su cuerpo reclamaba descanso, pues, a manera de ganar más tiempo, todavía no dormían nada.

—Vegeta —le llamó Goku al verlo sostenerse de un árbol, acercándosele rápidamente—, ¿qué te sucede? —cuestionó preocupado.

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe, Kakarotto —respondió el otro al momento que se recomponía y seguía su trayecto.

Goku lo miró con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Vegeta, como siempre, orgulloso, tanto que ni siquiera quería poner en evidencia cuán cansado se hallaba en ese instante, alejándolo de esa manera tan hostil para después marcharse de la forma más digna de alguien como él: cabeza en alto y paso firme.

Cuando se conocieron, ambos chocaban constantemente debido a lo distinto de sus carácteres, recordó, siguiendo a su compañero, y no es que en ese instante fueran grandes amigos, pero, a pesar de ello, podían contar con el otro.

—¡Apresúrate, Kakarotto! —le gritó su compañero—, hay una transmisión por la radio.

Éste trotó hacia Vegeta, quien sostenía el aparato en una mano y esperaba que la estática disminuyera, para finalmente, llevarse una gran sorpresa ante ese mensaje:

 _"Se reporta a todo soldado cercano a la base no. 3 del Oeste, que una mujer fue vista en un vehículo de la resistencia rebelde en dirección a las montañas. Se ha ordenado que cualquiera que vea a una mujer de cabello negro cerca de esta área, recurra a medidas drásticas, si es necesario, para capturarla, pues es de vital importancia que sea interrogada por Lord Freezer. Se sospecha que ella pertenece a los altos mandos del grupo rebelde. Repito: es vital que sea capturada, háganle el menor daño posible. Cambio y fuera"._

Ambos se miraron con una mueca de incredulidad; ellos estaban cerca de aquella base, a menos de un kilómetro, para ser exactos. Pero una mujer rebelde, ¿qué demonios hacía por ese lugar?

—La están buscando —dijo Vegeta apagando la radio; Goku frunció levemente el ceño-. Kakarotto, los rebeldes también la buscan y nosotros debemos encontrarla antes -explicó con vehemencia.

Tal vez tenía mucha imaginación, pero para Goku, la presencia de una mujer que pertenecía a la resistencia, había hecho que Vegeta se tomara eso ya como un reto.

—Vegeta, creo que tú estás demasiado cansado para seguir —en tono suave llamó la atención de éste, quien de nuevo se apoyaba en un árbol.

—No digas esas estupideces, no hay tiempo para descansar ni nada de eso ahora. Por el momento, tenemos una prioridad, Kakarotto, y no dejaré que una sabandija encuentre a esa científica —gruñó, apartando bruscamente la mano que su compañero puso en su hombro.

Y así, sin más, se echó a andar.

Para estar cerca de las montañas, el clima no se sentía de ninguna manera desagradable. El sol era bloqueado en ciertos puntos por las ramas y en otros, los rayos iluminaban el suelo boscoso. El aire fresco era relajante y Goku agradecía el no haber visto ningún cadáver, porque, de cierta manera, eso rompería la calma que imperaba en el lugar.

A pesar de la belleza y quietud del ambiente, Goku vio a su compañero trastabillar, y nació el impulso de parar aquello.

—¿Desde cuándo no duermes, Vegeta? —cuestionó él cuando hubo alcanzado al otro.

Un bufido de su compañero no se hizo esperar.

—Ya te dije que eso es algo que no te importa —le atacó, con la mandíbula tensa.

Goku frunció el entrecejo, mas en el justo momento que éste iba a replicar, varios disparos se escucharon a una distancia no muy lejana de ellos.

—Vegeta... —empezó, pero fue detenido por su compañero.

—Cállate, Kakarotto. Iremos a investigar —dijo, para sorpresa de Goku.

—Está bien. Yo iré por este lado —señaló hacia la derecha—, es más seguro si nos separamos —explicó.

Lógica, no encontró mucha en el argumento de Kakarotto, en primera, porque el enfrentamiento avanzaba hacia el lado contrario que su compañero pretendía tomar, y segunda, era seguro que que las personas involucradas en el tiroteo, estaban avanzando.

Sin embargo, Vegeta asintió y Goku se marchó rápidamente.

"Lo siento, Vegeta, pero primero debo estar seguro de algo" pensó al correr a través del bosque.

Si no le fallaba la memoria, estaban caminando paralelamente a una carretera que llevaba hacia las montañas. El pueblo más cercano —el cual ya habían pasado y decidieron rodear— era un lugar totalmente carente de vida. Resultaba extraño, pues parecía que los disparos provenían de aquél lugar.

"No quiero hacerme ilusiones, pero si pudiera ser la misma mujer que han visto, aún cuando la descripción es tan simple, y se tratara de Milk, yo... " pensó al dar un salto para pasar sobre un tronco caído. Él, ¿qué haría de ser ciertas sus sospechas? Si era Milk y dejaba que alguien le hiciera daño, no podría perdonarse a sí mismo. Se detuvo bruscamente.

¡¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo, entonces?! Debería haber ido directamente donde se escuchaban los disparos. ¿Qué se suponía que quería hacer con ir hasta el pueblo de antes?

"¡Idiota! "se reprendió mentalmente, y casi nunca hacía algo como eso.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, fatigado, guiándose por el rastro que inconscientemente había dejado al tirar de poco en poco todo su equipamiento. Debía apresurarse, se dijo, y no hacerse falsas esperanzas, aun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Vegeta corrió lo más rápido que pudo entre los altos árboles, librando exitosamente cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiera en su camino, haciéndolo de la manera más silenciosa posible. Ignorando por completo el intenso mareo que sentía y con ello la alta posibilidad de desmayo, trató de concentrarse en seguir el sonido de las balas. No había dormido en tres días, y ello le estaba afectando sobremanera. Sin embargo, no le gustaba sentir lástima por sí mismo y tampoco que otros la sintieran por él.

"Los disparos se escuchan en la misma dirección en la que está ese pueblo que acabábamos de pasar", se dijo al momento que sacaba una de las pistolas que llevaba.

"Si es esa mujer, y está aquí por lo que pienso, será mejor eliminarla".

El pueblo estaba relativamente cerca, pues no habían podido avanzar demasiado desde aquella mañana y eso lo ponía tenso. Otros disparos se escucharon, cada vez más frecuentes, y después pararon.

Vegeta se apresuró aún más y, luego de unos segundos, divisó entre los árboles dos figuras, las cuales avanzaban lentamente hacia adelante. Con sigilo se acercó, sujetando firmemente su arma, para tener un mejor panorama de lo que sucedía. Cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente, pudo ver que aquellas figuras se acercaban hacia una mujer que, inútilmente, intentaba dispararles. Y esa mujer, podía estar seguro, era aquella que él y Kakarotto estaban buscando: Bulma Briefs.

Claro, la fotografía que estaba en el informe que Freezer le mostró al asignarle esa misión, mostraba a una adolescente de dieciséis años, aproximadamente, y la mujer que permanecía ahí, con la espalda contra ese árbol, tenía más de veinte. Así pues, coincidía, además que el extravagante color de cabello la delataba.

Observó cómo uno de ellos apuntaba su arma hacia la mujer, y él, no teniendo más remedio, le disparó, justo en cráneo, haciendo que algo de sangre salpicara a Bulma Briefs, y que el otro sujeto mirara anonadado el cuerpo de su compañero derrumbarse en el suelo.

Sin darle tiempo a que reaccionara, Vegeta apuntó hacia su cabeza y con un certero disparo, lo mandó al otro mundo. Si algo bueno podía sacar de su miserable posición, era que el asesinato era algo que le parecía totalmente divertido. El poder que le daba su arma y la satisfacción que ése poder le proporcionaba, le hacía sentirse grande e invencible.

La mujer de cabello azul pasó su mano, temblorosa en exceso, por su rostro, a la vez que miraba hacia todos lados y sujetaba su pistola sin municiones cual si fuera un amuleto protector. Tal vez, temiera por su propia vida, y no hacía mal.

Lento, muy lento, se acercaba a ella. Pero inesperadamente, aquella mujer recargó su arma y no dudó un instante en abrir fuego en su dirección.

"Maldición" pensó, viendo en pequeño rasguño que una de las balas hizo en su hombro. Dado que su cuerpo estaba fatigado, sus reflejos no eran tan buenos y eso lo enfureció.

Una mujer, a la cual tuvo que salvar porque era una completa estúpida y no supo cómo defenderse, le había herido. No es como si quisiera ser considerado un héroe, tampoco.

Al estar seguro que ya no tenía balas, otra vez, salió rápidamente de las sombras, harto ya, y se acercó a la mujer, le quitó el arma y la arrojó lejos, para disfrutar de su rostro lleno de temor y sorpresa.

—Maldita mujer, ¡mira lo que has hecho! —le increpó, mostrando su hombro herido.

No obstante, a ella no le importaba su herida, en absoluto. Estaba aterrada: la mirada feroz, el tono frío, la figura imponente de aquél hombre la hacían temblar. Y el uniforme que vestía, el mismo uniforme del ejército de Freezer, con aquella terrible insignia de forma demencial, de color rojo sangre, le hacían ver aún más peligroso. Vegeta dio un paso, y ella, aún sentada en el piso como antes, retrocedió. Él vio, con cierta sorpresa, cómo la mujer se levantó y trató de correr hacia el lugar en que su arma cayó: el charco de sangre que se formaba de la herida del segundo hombre que Vegeta asesinó.

Quizás, se dijo, esa mujer no era la genio que estaba buscando, ya que su comportamiento era propio de un estúpido.

Justo en el momento en que ella iba a tomar su arma, él la pateó lejos, salpicando otra vez la sangre en el rostro de Bulma, quien retrocedió, limpiando el rojo líquido con la manga de su camisa. Ella lo miró a los ojos, casi suplicante, y siguió retrocediendo.

Él, a su vez, no dejó de avanzar. Era divertido, debía admitirlo, ver cómo las esperanzas de sus víctimas se escapaban al verse acorraladas. Sin embargo, ¿por qué ella no tenía esa mirada derrotada? En una pequeña distracción de parte suya, la mujer corrió con toda la intención de escapar, con tan mala suerte para ella, que chocó contra Kakarotto, quien la sujetó con fuerza de los brazos para que no cayera. Goku miró sorprendido a la chica y después a Vegeta, para terminar frunciendo el ceño al ver los cadáveres.

—Vegeta —dijo a modo de reproche, mirándolo.

Él lo miró con fastidio y su única respuesta fue gruñir e ir a sentarse sobre una roca cercana. Goku movió la cabeza, resignado y miró a la mujer que comenzaba a luchar para librarse de su agarre.

"No es Milk" pensó decepcionado mientras veía a la chica de cabellos azules posar una mirada asustada sobre él, "pero, ¿podría ser...?"

Miró a Vegeta y éste asintió: sí, esa era Bulma Briefs, su 'objetivo'. Y Goku recordó entonces por qué aquél nombre se le hacía tan familiar. Esa chica, Bulma, fue la misma que, siete años atrás, derribó a Milk en el almacén, el mismo día en que la pesadilla comenzó. No obstante, ella no estaba ni cerca de parecer tranquila.

—Hola —dijo en un tono suave, tratando de acercársele, recibiendo en respuesta un intento en vano por retroceder por parte de ella, quien cayó sentada.

Ella lo miraba con tanto temor, que quiso saber cómo inspirarle algo de confianza. No obstante, sólo se limitó a observarla, pues su mente estaba en blanco.

Aprovechando eso, ella se puso rápidamente de pie e hizo el intento de correr, pero Vegeta se interpuso en su camino y, tomándola del brazo, la obligó a volver junto a Goku. Aún así, ella evitó siquiera tocarlo, por lo que se quedó exactamente en medio de ambos.

—Eres muy lento, Kakarotto, ¡por tu culpa casi se escapa! —le recriminó. Goku frunció levemente el ceño.

—Simplemente no quería asustarla más, sino, ella no nos tendrá confianza y se negará a ayudarnos; debemos protegerla —aseguró él.

Un bufido de parte de su compañero hizo sobresaltar a Bulma.

—¿Y qué te hace estar tan seguro de ello? Porque créeme, yo no quiero ser la niñera de nadie, mucho menos de una imbécil como ella —espetó, mirando con fiereza a la chica.

Bulma pensó en negar lo de imbécil pero, ¿cómo reaccionaría aquel sujeto si lo hacía? Porque era seguro que no estaba muy contento.

—Vamos, Vegeta, tú sabes que la necesitamos y no podemos dejar que Freezer la encuentre, ¿verdad? Tú y yo queremos que esto termine, ¿no es cierto? —cuestionó con suma seguridad.

—Yo solamente quiero mandar al infierno a Freezer; no me importa lo que le suceda a los demás, yo solamente quiero verlo muerto —respondió Vegeta con amargura.

Sí, Goku conocía el corazón de su compañero: estaba repleto de odio y sed de venganza. Y a pesar de ello, él le agradaba.

Bulma, viendo que ellos dos estaban tan inmersos en su charla, aprovechó su oportunidad y corrió como si no hubiera un mañana, aunque realmente sentía que la muerte la encontraría pronto si no se alejaba de ese par.

Llegó hasta la carretera y sacó su auto de una cápsula; subió en él y pisó el acelerador a fondo, levantando así una nube de polvo en el camino. Estando a una buena distancia, miró por el espejo retrovisor y suspiró aliviada al ver que no era perseguida.

Volvería a su no tan cálido pero seguro laboratorio, de donde no saldría en, seguramente, un par de meses, porque esos sujetos no estarían conformes hasta haber revisado toda el área.

Mientras tanto, Goku observaba, aún atónito, el lugar por el cual Bulma desapareció con tanta rapidez. Volviendo el rostro hacia su compañero, su sorpresa fue todavía mayor: Vegeta estaba sonriendo, totalmente divertido.¿No iremos tras ella? -le cuestionó, sin titubeos. El otro arqueó una ceja, sin dejar de sonreír.

—-Por supuesto que la seguiremos, Kakarotto, solamente dejemos que disfrute un poco de su últimos momentos de libertad -mencionó, comenzando a caminar.

—No digas eso, Vegeta: no vamos a secuestrarla —dijo Goku con total seriedad.

Su compañero pasó sobre uno de los cadáveres y musitó un "estúpido" mientras limpiaba la sangre reseca de sus botas al andar.

—No tenías por qué matarlos, con dejarlos inconscientes era suficiente —comentó, mirando a ambos muertos, cuya sangre casi seca formaba una mancha en el verde pasto.

—¡Si no sabes la historia completa, será mejor que cierres la boca! —espetó—. Además, eran ellos o esa estúpida mujer, y no es como si yo tuviera elección en ese momento —agregó, mirando a Goku por encima del hombro.

Éste se quedó parado unos segundos. El viento se hacía presente otra vez y removió las ramas de los árboles, sus cabelleras y el pasto, haciendo que ello produjera el único sonido en la inmensidad de ese sitio: todo lo demás era silencio, uno absoluto, sofocante, macabro.

—Tú y yo sabemos que aún si tuvieras elección, el resultado habría sido el mismo —le respondió luego de un rato.

Prosiguieron su camino. Ninguno habló durante esos minutos. Goku estaba algo desilusionado, ya que habría querido encontrarse con Milk. En ocasiones se cuestionaba la razón por la cual deseaba tenerla cerca, pero nunca hallaba una conclusión.

Tal vez era porque le ayudaba a sobrellevar su vida, sus felices y preciosos recuerdos junto a su amiga le impulsaban a seguir; porque ella representaba todo lo bueno que hubo en alguna ocasión, la inocencia de un mundo que vivía en paz, esa inocencia que le fue arrebatada de cruel manera... Lo que ya no existiría, nunca más.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Vegeta le mostró una pequeña cápsula: estaban a mitad del camino de terracería.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió intrigado.

El otro sonrió triunfante.

—Uno de los vehículos más veloces de los que se dispone en el área 79 —respondió, activando la cápsula.

Goku lo miró sorprendido.

—¡La robaste! ¿Y si te descubren? —escandalizado, le cuestionó—. Estarás en problemas si lo hacen.

—Eso no importa, Kakarotto, y tampoco te incumbe. Para cuando lo descubran, tú estarás muerto... o eso deben creer —masculló, subiendo al auto y posicionándose en el asiento del conductor.

Goku le imitó y se colocó en el asiento del copiloto, abrochando su cinturón de seguridad. Después de todo, irían rápido.

—Gracias —dijo él con una leve sonrisa.

Vegeta solamente gruñó en respuesta, poniendo en marcha el vehículo. Para sorpresa de Goku, su compañero manejaba bastante lento, y no tan rápido como había supuesto. Al cuestionarlo, Vegeta le dijo que de esa manera la mujer los llevaría hasta su escondite. Y antes de Goku pudiera replicar, comenzó a acelerar de poco en poco.

La segunda particularidad del vehículo aparte de ser bastante rápido, era que su motor no producía ruido, ya que tenía un recubrimiento especial, lo cual lo hacía adecuado para misiones que requirieran de la mayor cautela posible. Por lo tanto, Bulma no se daría cuenta de su presencia.

—Kakarotto —lo llamó—, mira allá adelante —le ordenó.

Él así lo hizo: otro auto iba a unos metros de ellos. Vegeta procuró mantener una distancia prudente en todo lo que duró el recorrido. Goku, por su parte, recordó que había dejado todo su equipo regado en el bosque y se debatía entre si debía o no decirle a su compañero, aunque luego decidió que no era un buen momento para ello. Cuando vieron que Bulma disminuyó la velocidad y se orillaba en el camino, Vegeta hizo lo mismo y se estacionó, para luego bajar ambos del auto y apresurarse a espiarla, escondidos entre los árboles.

Y ahí estaba, frente a ellos, una impresionante montaña que era rodeada por aquél bosque, en donde apenas se escuchaba el sonido de alguna ave o el crujido de una hoja. Entonces, ¿era ahí donde ella se ocultaba?

—Vegeta, ella empieza a internarse entre los árboles, ¡debemos apresurarnos o la perderemos! —alertó a su compañero, mas éste no respondió.

Al reparar en ello, Goku volvió el rostro y su compañero estaba frotando sus sienes.

—¿Desde hace cuánto no duermes? —inquirió, con un tono de voz serio.

Vegeta retomó su marcha sin hacerle caso y Goku suspiró resignado.

Si él no lo dejaba ayudarlo, poco era lo que podía hacer. La siguieron siempre a una distancia prudente, sin producir ruido alguno que pudiera delatarlos, con la noche próxima a llegar y el viento aumentando su intensidad.

Bulma iba deprisa, sin siquiera imaginar que estaba siendo seguida por aquellos dos soldados. Estaba demasiado ocupada en sus pensamientos que no había vuelto la mirada ni una sola vez, y sin planearlo, estaba guiándolos a su escondite. Comenzó el peligroso y obligado ascenso por la ladera de la montaña, la cual no era demasiado inclinada para requerir de un equipo especial para esa tarea, aunque si caía de gran altura, debajo había una gran cantidad de rocas filosas que provocarían graves daños, mortales, incluso.

—Maldita sea —gruñó Bulma con voz trémula, pues poco había faltado para precipitarse a una muerte segura al desprenderse una roca en la que apoyó el pie, roca que cayó al vacío.

Pero antes que pudiera escucharse el sonido de ésta estrellándose, un quejido llegó a sus oídos, haciéndola estremecer. Ahí abajo había alguien. Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y sus ojos chocaron con los del soldado de Freezer, uno de los que ella huía: era el más alto de ambos, el del cabello alborotado y negro.

Bulma ahogó un grito y usó toda la adrenalina que se acumulaba en sus venas para subir en tiempo récord y sentirse algo segura al estar de pie, cerca de la entrada a su laboratorio. Antes que pudiera alcanzar a introducir el código de acceso, sintió algo frío posarse en su sien, y luego una voz de grave tono cerca de su oído.

—¿No crees que es de mala educación no invitar a pasar dentro a tus visitas? Y con este clima —soltó con sarcasmo.

Oh claro, el otro, ¿cómo lo había olvidado?, se dijo a sí misma mientras se dejaba arrastrar lejos de su refugio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —se atrevió a preguntarles cuando vio al más alto subir.

Se miraron, sin contestarle.

—Vegeta, ¿cómo subiste tan rápido? Yo casi me caigo —le preguntó a su compañero, frotando su frente.

Éste, sin apartar el arma del cráneo de Bulma, le respondió con calma.

—Hallé un atajo.

La chica hizo el intento de alejarse, mas fue bruscamente sostenida del brazo.

—Lo lamento, pero no podemos dejar que te vayas. Ahora —la regresó a la puerta—, introduce el código.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Qué...?

—¡No te hice una pregunta! —espetó.

Goku decidió intervenir.

—Tranquila, no te haremos daño —le sonrió con amabilidad, la cual a Bulma no convenció.

¿Qué querían hacerle? ¿La necesitaban? ¡Y para qué! Con manos temblorosas e ideas terroríficas cruzando por su mente, intentó dar con el código correcto, mas no lo lograba. En cambio, exasperaba más al tipo que seguía apuntándole.

—Demonios —murmuró, fastidiado— y se supone que es una genio —agregó con desdén.

Goku observó cómo los hombros de Bulma se tensaron al escuchar a Vegeta, y por instinto retrocedió; quería quedar fuera de todo el asunto.

—Escúchame bien —dijo ella, dando media vuelta para encararlos—, no sé qué demonios quieren de mí, pero la idea de estar tirada en medio de mi propia sangre no es algo que me apetezca —concluyó, con el entrecejo fruncido y temblando; tal vez de miedo, o de rabia.

—Y tú, mujer estúpida, escúchame bien, mientras más rápido abras la maldita puerta, más rápido tendrás tus explicaciones, y también tus posibilidades de morir hoy se reducirán —espetó, nuevamente, Vegeta, agitando un poco la pistola que no se apartaba de su cráneo.

Bulma volteó rápidamente y volvió a su tarea. Vegeta frotó sus ojos y apretó el puente de su nariz, y Goku simplemente los observaba. Esa manera de enojarse... le recordaba a Milk.

Y con una mueca expresó silenciosamente su decepción. Su compañero volteó a verlo.

—¡Kakarotto! Ven adentro —y él obedeció, sin replicar.

Y es que se sentía vacío, ligero.

El lugar era espacioso, aunque extraño: máquinas y equipamiento que jamás había visto ocupaban casi todo el espacio; en una esquina había una cama, con las sábanas revueltas, y en la otra esquina, una mesa con una sola silla. Y las paredes -mortal coincidencia- de color blanco, con un olor semejante al de un hospital... Y tan frío.

Goku se preguntó si Vegeta pensaba lo mismo que él: que a pesar del frío, en ciertos aspectos eso era mucho mejor que los dormitorios en el área 79.

—¿Podrías dejar de apuntarme? —soltó ella en tono hostil.

Si ellos no querían lastimarla, no había necesidad de amenazarla de aquella forma.

—Ve hacia la cama y quédate allí —ordenó con voz gruñona el más bajo.

Bulma aceptó de mala gana. Estando ahí, los inspeccionó, y vio a ambos tensarse bajo su escrutinio. El primero -que no parecía tan malvado como el otro- era alto, con el cabello alborotado y negro, al igual que sus ojos; su rostro era agradable, y bajo su oscuro uniforme, podía adivinar que había músculos poderosos hechos para...

Detuvo sus pensamientos y pasó a examinar al otro: era, quizás, un poco más alto que ella misma; cabello negro, abundante, terminado en punta; frente ancha, ceño fruncido que, junto a los ojos negros, le daban un aspecto feroz, mirándola con desprecio, y al igual que su compañero, con una musculatura impresionante.

"Asesinos", el pensamiento, aunque fugaz, reverberó en su mente.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó con sequedad.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda —respondió el primero—, pero hemos venido a protegerte, también.

—No hables por mí, Kakarotto —intervino el segundo, sin medir su tono.

Bulma parpadeó confundida.

—¿Kakarotto? —pronunció confundida.

—Mi nombre... aunque me puedes llamar Goku —aclaró él, sonriéndole con amabilidad. Y agregó—: él es Vegeta —señaló a su compañero.

—Yo no necesito que me presentes —gruño éste, cruzado de brazos y paseándose por el lugar, observándolo todo.

Bulma estaba inquieta.

—¿Y para qué me necesitan? —cuestionó, removiéndose en su asiento.

—Freezer te busca y te aseguro que no parará hasta encontrarte —respondió Vegeta—. Él quiere una ventaja, cree que teniendo a una genio a su disposición, la obtendrá. Por eso nos envió —. Ella se sobresaltó cuando escuchó esto.

—Pero nosotros no haremos eso, no te entregaremos, porque sabemos las consecuencias que ello tendría. Nosotros te ayudaremos para que llegues hasta una base rebelde, con ellos harás lo correcto, ¿entiendes? —dijo Goku, observándola con fijeza.

Inconscientemente, ella tragó saliva.

—¿Quieren decir que ustedes están desobedeciendo una orden? ¿Y que piensan alejarme de mi refugio? ¡Están locos! —jadeó— Yo no saldré de aquí.

Ambos le miraron. Goku, sorprendido; Vegeta, enfadado.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios estás diciendo, mujer!? En todo caso, si nosotros fallamos, vendrán otros a buscarte y puedes estar segura que ellos no serán tan considerados contigo —le reclamó Vegeta acercándosele amenazadoramente.

Goku lo detuvo y forcejearon un rato.

—¡Suéltame, Kakarotto!

—Sólo la asustarás más.

—Pues es mejor, para que se haga una idea de lo que sufrirá cuando Freezer la tenga en sus garras.

—No, ella aceptará.

—No sé por qué estás tan seguro, Kakarotto, pero si no acepta será tu culpa.

Vegeta se separó bruscamente, no sin antes darle una mirada mortal a Bulma y después ir a recargarse a una pared.

Goku suspiró, rascó una de sus mejillas y se acercó con sigilo a la chica.

—Tranquila, siempre es así —dijo refiriéndose a Vegeta- aunque él tiene razón: si fallamos, Freezer enviará a otros soldados, y como saben tu ubicación, tarde o temprano tu refugio ya no será seguro... y tendrás que marcharte. ¿Sabes lo peligroso que sería tratar de buscar un refugio nuevo cuando el ejército de Freezer te está buscando? —inquirió, sonando convincente.

Bulma volvió a estremecerse.

—¿Cómo me llevarán con los rebeldes? —respondió con otra pregunta.

—Tengo una amiga ahí —él sonrió— y te está buscando, también.

Él no tenía nada seguro, pero si la mujer de la que escucharon hablar en la transmisión de hacía unas horas era rebelde, debía ser Milk.

—Está bien —murmuró ella, sin más.

De cualquier forma, sabía que harían lo imposible por llevársela. Vegeta volteó a mirarla desde su sitio y gruño.

Goku, por su parte, estaba emocionado.

—Muy bien —dijo el primero—, mañana a primera hora saldremos, así que es mejor que reúnas lo que necesites esta noche.

—Sólo espero que no vuelvas a amenazarme —murmuró ella con los dientes apretados, de tal manera que ninguno la escuchó.

Vio a Goku se acercarse a su compañero con cautela, y luego él comenzó a mover las manos de manera nerviosa. En un principio no sabía de qué conversaban, así que decidió concentrarse en su equipaje. Aunque al poco rato lo supo, pues Vegeta rugió.

—¡Eres un estúpido, Kakarotto! ¿Cómo pudiste tirar todo tu equipo?

—Lo siento, Vegeta, pero es que en ese momento no pude pensar con claridad —se disculpó. Vegeta sacó una cápsula de uno de sus tantos bolsillos.

-¿Y para qué demonios crees que sirven éstas? -espetó, activándola.

—Ya te dije que lo sentía —repitió.

Bulma se sorprendió un poco al ver que alguien más que ella utilizara esa tecnología, aunque, claro, no había tenido contacto con otras personas en un muy largo tiempo.

—Cállate, Kakarotto, creo que entra una transmisión —dijo Vegeta sosteniendo la radio que había sacado de su cápsula.

Bulma se acercó a ellos, movida por la curiosidad. Y los tres escucharon cómo la estática se disipaba para dejar lugar a una voz, agitada y al punto de histeria, tratando de explicar:

 _"Se confirma a todos los soldados cercanos a la base número tres del Oeste, que la mujer es la líder rebelde. Repito, la mujer es la líder rebelde. Hace no más de una hora, cambió su rumbo hacia el Este, donde abrió fuego contra las unidades que la perseguían, acabando con todas ellas al provocar una explosión. Luego de ello, se atrincheró en una bodega, de donde huyó, no sin antes dejar unos explosivos, los cuales acabaron con un segundo contingente. Ahora volvió a cambiar su ruta, hacia el suroeste, donde está la base antes mencionada. Se solicitan refuerzos. Repito, se solicitan re..."_

La transmisión se cortó. El silencio los inundó y se miraron entre ellos. Los azules ojos de Bulma se fijaron en Goku.

—¿Esa es tu amiga? —inquirió, sorprendida.

Goku enarcó las cejas.

—Supongo que sí —respondió.

—Espero que al vernos no nos asesine —masculló Vegeta, antes de guardar de nuevo la radio.

-¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Goku

—Esa mujer está loca —dijo antes de recostarse en una pared y cerrar los ojos, dispuesto a descansar un poco; le hacía verdadera falta.

Bulma revisó la hora: casi las diez de la noche.

—¿En dónde dormirás? —le cuestionó a Goku, más preocupada por su propio bienestar. Él la miró y señaló a Vegeta; ella comprendió.

—No me malinterpretes —dijo ella viéndolo recostarse contra una pared-, pero es que no tengo mucha confianza en ustedes.

—Y haces bien —farfulló Vegeta medio adormilado, sin abrir los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó Goku—, no debe ser fácil al saber lo que somos —. Ella asintió, sin captar el tono amargo en esas palabras.

La vio acomodarse en sus cobijas y cubrirse hasta la cabeza.

 _Asesinos_. La palabra martilló en su cabeza y lo siguió haciendo aún después de que las luces se apagaron. Sumido en la oscuridad y el completo silencio, escuchó sus latidos acelerados por la preocupación. ¿Milk estaría bien?

"Sí, ella estará bien" pensó.

Pero no pudo dormir.

* * *

Milk pensaba en cómo pudo suceder eso. Desde que había salido de la base todo estaba más que peor. Y no podía llamar a sus refuerzos porque su radio estaba en su vehículo, el cual usó de barrera al incendiarlo y darse tiempo para escapar. Estaba agotada y se recriminaba mentalmente por haber sido tan descuidada como para ser descubierta. Y se quedaba sin ideas de escape.

Tras esconderse en unas rocas -lo suficientemente grandes como para ello- pensó en cómo se libraría de ese gran problema. Sin embargo, no se le ocurrió nada.

Los pasos, los gritos, que se acercaban cada vez más, no le ayudaban, y cuando los sintió cerca, pensó que ese era su fin.

—Oh, ¡qué pena! Y yo que creía que lucharías un poco más —soltó una voz a sus espaldas.

Ella volteó inmediatamente y lo primero que vio fue a un hombre, quizás menor que ella.

Y Milk sólo pensó que era patético morir así.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

Hola... ¡PERDÓNENME! Ahh, en verdad que lo siento mucho, sé que he sido una mala persona por no haber actualizado antes, pero estos meses no han sido muy fáciles de sobrellevar: mi abuela materna estuvo hospitalizada y mi madre estuvo afuera un mes, cuidándola, y luego mi hermano menor también estuvo hospitalizado por neumonía, y tuvimos muchos problemas por ello.

Además entré en depresión y muchas cosas se arremolinaron en mi mente, aparte de que mi inspiración voló muy, muy lejos. A pesar de todo, el mes pasado me dije "Debo seguir con este fic" y me esforcé lo más que pude.

He de decir que ahora mismo lo he acabado y siento cómo mi cerebro palpita, así que debe estar hecho una sopa grisácea y de textura aceitosa. Espero no haberlos decepcionado con el capítulo y menos por el final. En mi defensa, quiero decir que tengo planeado que en el siguiente capítulo, Milk se lleve gran parte del protagonismo, además que será en este que se reencontrarán, eso es lo más que puedo decir.

Y sé que esperaban que fuera en este y yo también lo esperaba, pero se ha alargado tanto que no quería hastiarlos, aparte que no sabía muy bien cómo hacer para que se reencontraran, mas ahora ya tengo bien en claro cómo hacerlo.

Ufff, y creo que también ha influido que he estado teniendo muchas y muy perturbadoras pesadillas que no me dejan disfrutar de mis horas de sueño y ya no podía seguir escribiendo mucho, y menos si ya no tengo inspiración. Quedé conforme con el capítulo, pero la última palabra siempre la tienen ustedes y espero sus opiniones con los brazos abiertos, ya sean buenas o malas. Y para terminar, agradezco que se hayan tomado un tiempo para leer este capítulo. Me tomaré un poco de espacio para agradecer a Pau por sus hermosos review, y también una disculpa por contestar tan tarde. Sin más, que tengan buen día.


End file.
